Azul Profundo
by Genna Lotto
Summary: Garfio aprenderá que un hombre puede ser salvado del mismísimo infierno de muchas maneras. El misterio que envuelve la vida de una mujer de "Tierra Firme", involucra a los habitantes de "la isla que nunca existió" de una manera inimaginable. Las proezas del "niño que nunca creció" nunca fueron tan falsas, ni el amor, la traición y las mentiras de un ser amado tan dolorosas.
1. Tan brillante como una estrella

Si tan sólo estuviera ya en Nunca Jamás, atraparle y hacerle pagar al niño engendro por todo lo que su madre les había hecho pasar a su padre y ella. ¿Qué culpa tenían ella y su padre? ¿En qué le habían fallado a Rachel? ¿Por qué los había abandonado?. Annie Wayne se encontraba con aquellas interrogantes mirando desde su ventana al cielo, observaba fijamente un par de estrellas, una de ellas, la de la derecha, más grande y brillante. Ahí, en nunca jamás se encontraban las respuestas a muchas de sus interrogantes.  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrever en la penumbra a la muchacha, un hombre alto y de cabellera castaña se adentró a la habitación sin encender la luz. El señor Wayne se acercó a su hija quien se limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Pensando en ella y Peter de nuevo?, deberías estar alistando los últimos detalles antes de partir- dijo él acariciando su mejilla. Annie era la viva imagen de su padre, su cabello castaño como el de él brillaba a la luz de la luna de manera casi mágica y sus ojos verdes también como los de su padre le miraban ahora como si de un espejo se tratase.

-Ya sé que debo dejarlo estar, pero no quiero. Necesito respuestas- contestó ella mirándolo

-Bueno, si tu estrategia sigue siendo interrogar a los Darling sobre todo cuanto sepan del muchacho dudo mucho que llegues muy lejos cariño. Haz llevado esa estrategia durante años.

La insistencia de Annie hacía la familia Darling , la habían convertido en una erudita de la tierra Nunca Jamás y quienes la habitaban. Sabía cada relato, cada anécdota y aventura vivida por los contados miembros de la familia que habían conocido aquella tierra prometida. Su trabajo como institutriz de los hijos de Jane ,( la hija de la gran Wendy, quien fue la primera en conocer a Pan), habían rendido todos los frutos que podían rendirle después de conocer a toda la familia durante sus años de servicio y someterles a una extenuante ( y divertida al parecer de Wendy) entrevista para sacar todo cuanto supieran sobre aquella tierra. Annie había contado todo cuanto sabía a su padre quien se mantenía al margen de la situación frente a los Darling, pero se sentía extasiadamente sorprendido, abrumado y emocionado por cada relato que llegaba a sus oídos mediante su hija una vez estuviesen solos en casa.

-La única manera en la que sabremos la verdad es ir allá- dijo ella

-Eres consciente de mi respuesta a eso. Yo no pisaré esa tierra por nada del mundo- contestó su padre de forma severa. Ella sabía que ir a ese lugar suponía un esfuerzo brutal para él.

-Cariño, si está en tu deseo ir a ese sitio y responder tus preguntas está bien, pero no me lo pidas a mi, por favor ...yo no podría, yo no sé si podría con tanto- dijo él apesumbrado mirando a la estrella donde su hija quería dirigirse.

-Zerina vendrá esta noche papá, no sé cuánto tardaré en volver, he planeado este momento por tanto tiempo- dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas.  
-lo sé- dijo él mirándola

-Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para volver con noticias y me cuidaré de los piratas-

-también lo sé - contestó abrazando a su hija con ternura -debes de volver a salvo

-lo prometo- dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su padre

Cuando un destello iluminó la habitación ambos se separaron para mirar a la pequeña visita que ahora les acompañaba. Annie tomó su bolsa en donde guardaba algo de proviciones, ropa y armamento. Echo una mirada a su padre mientras la pequeña hada la envolvía en polvo dorado tan brillante como la estrella de la que provenía haciéndola levitar hasta que su cabeza choco con el techo haciendo reír a su padre quien ya lloraba al ver con angustia a su hija marchar hacia una tierra desconocida.

-volveré, te amo papá-

-también te amo mi guerrera- dijo con el corazón en un puño el señor Wayne

Y fue así como vio a su hija marchar surcando la noche hacia la estrella más brillante, tan brillante como el corazón de su pequeña guerrera.

Cuando ambas estuvieran por fin en la tierra prometida, Annie se deleitó con cada detalle que ella había visto en sueños de aquel maravilloso lugar, pero como siempre la realidad superaba por mucho a la ficción que ella había elaborado en su mente. Nunca había visto un cielo más azul que ese...nunca.  
Descendió con cuidado pues odiaba la sensación de caída en su estómago y espalda mientras Serena le señalaba hacia el oeste.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Piratas?- contestó ella mirando hacia la dirección que le había señalado el hada. Pudo ver un majestuoso navío cerca de la costa y salto de la emoción, no podía creerlo.

-El Jolly Roger!- exclamó con emoción, eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

-James- dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dentro del Jolly Roger, la paz por fin se hacía ver después de un arduo combate contra "El niño que nunca creció " , el cual culminaba de la misma manera como desde hacía ya bastante tiempo: un Peter Pan que burlaba a toda la tripulación y volaba junto a campanita perdiéndose en la selva, una tripulación aturdida y cansada de ir como idiotas detrás de un niño volador, al cual no alcanzaban ni a tiro de pistola y un capitán bastante furioso y cansado de ver cómo la escena se repetía cada vez que se enfrentaba a ese mocoso.

-Maldito seas...- siseo en gran capitán Garfio guardando su espada y acercándose a la orilla del barco para ver cómo su enemigo revoloteaba junto al hada burlándose de ellos en la línea de Costa, parecía que estaría ahí un rato más mofándose hasta cansarse y después huir como de costumbre.  
Garfio apartó la vista de esa hórrida visión y miro hacia el horizonte cansado, cuando algo llamo se atención. A lo alto podía ver una silueta humana flotando, aquella figura miraba con interés hacia el niño que se mantenía en la costa revoloteando aún junto a su hada amiga.

-Smee, mi monocular- dijo el capitán extendiendo su brazo hacia el mozo, un hombre regordete y canoso, mayor que el capitán y de gesto amable quien a prisa tomo dicho objeto y se lo dio a su capitán.  
Garfio con velocidad ajustó su lente hacia aquella figura que seguía en el aire.

-¿Una mujer?- dijo el capitán observando con interés aquella muchacha, su esbelta figura y su blanca piel hacían juego con esos largos cabellos castaños que caían a sus costados, la vio decir algo inaudible para él y enseguida se percató de que no estaba sola, pues hablaba junto a un destello de luz que revoloteaba junto a ella.

-y un hada está con ella- dijo Garfio

-¿Será Wendy capitán? ¿O a caso la niñita que trajo Pan después ?...Jane creo que era su nombre- dijo Smee mirando con interés hacia la figura que se veía a lo lejos.

-Ni una y no la otra Smee, nunca olvido un rostro cuando lo veo y te puedo asegurar que eso no es una niña, y nunca había estado en esta tierra antes- aseguró el capitán al mayor, bajo el monocular para mirar a Peter Pan quien al parecer no se percataba que aquella figura en el aire lo miraba con interés, pues seguía en su ridículo juego junto con el hada a su lado.

Smee al ver que Garfio no ocupaba el monocular se lo pidió prestado para mirar aquella extraña figura que había descendido un poco acercándose a Pan, pero no lo suficiente como para que este se percatara de su presencia.

\- Oh mi capitán, es verdad! se trata de una mujer, pero ese mocoso solo trae consigo a niños desde tierra firme, nunca adultos- dijo el hombre canoso mirando con interés a la muchacha quien ahora había bajado a tierra y se escondía detrás de unas rocas, cerca de donde Peter pan se encontraba, para mirarlo con el mismo interés conque ella era observada sin saberlo.

-Exacto Smee, el odia a los adultos y jamás traería consigo a ninguno de tierra firme, ahora bien, ¿Observas como le mira con interés detrás de esas rocas?- dijo el capitán mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiar con delicadeza su garfio de color dorado sin dejar de mirar alternativamente a la joven y después a Pan.

-Si, parece esconderse de él- coincidió el mozo

\- Eso no hace más que afirmar mis sospechas, él no la trajo, no sabe que ella está aquí y probablemente ni la conozca-

-Hay un hada con ella capitán, seguro fue quien la trajo aquí - le dijo el hombre mayor, aunque Garfio ya lo sabia.

El capitán ordenó que prepararán un bote y que dos de sus secuaces junto con Smee le acompañaran a embarcarlo, tenía que ir hacia dónde la mujer y saber el porque estaba en Nunca Jamás.

-/-  
Hacía rato que Annie dejaba de observar aquel majestuoso navío, pues Zarina se había percatado de que Peter Pan estaba en la costa y había guiado a la castaña hacia dónde él se encontraba. Annie sumamente interesada en conocer aquel niño que tanto había protagonizado las historias que ella había escuchado, descendió con delicadeza hasta pisar la blanca arena y acercarse a un conjunto de rocas donde podía esconderse para mirarle. Un niño menudo de al menos 12 años estaba como un tonto haciendo gestos ridículos hacia el barco burlándose, su cabello rojizo contrastaba con su piel un poco morena de tanto asolearse, observó su curiosa vestimenta y algo que le pareció reconocer como pecas en las mejillas y nariz.

-¿Vez campanita? ese estúpido de Garfio jamás nos vencerá, ni aunque los niños perdidos no estén con nosotros ahora- dijo el pelirrojo a la pequeña hada que le acompañaba.

"Niños perdidos" repitió Annie en su mente, recordaba al resto de la familia Darling y sus muchos hijos quienes ahora eran respetables caballeros de sociedad, ellos al igual que Wendy le habían contado tiempo atrás como habían dejado Nunca Jamás para llegar a tierra firme donde la familia Darling les adoptaría.  
Aquel niño pelirrojo junto con el hada emprendió el vuelo nuevamente internándose en la selva y perdiéndose de vista.

-Era él Zerina, era él- le dijo Annie a la pequeña hada que tintineo a su lado.

-No, no le voy a seguir aún. Tengo que pensar bien cómo conseguir respuestas primero, aunque no sé bien a quién dirigirme aún para pedir ayuda, pero a él no por supuesto, es la última persona en quien confiaría- dijo Annie a la pequeña hada a su lado quien le dijo algo que solo ella podía oír.

-Sí, sé que tienes que volver a la tierra de las hadas, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a venir- contestó la muchacha y Zarina le dijo algo que provocó que Annie buscara a prisa en su bolso.

-Oh es verdad, casi lo olvido- dijo sacando un morral más pequeño en el cual el hada se posó para sacudir su cuerpo y provocar que polvo dorado cayera en el. Cuando este estuvo lleno Annie lo cerró con un fuerte nudo y lo guardo de vuelta.

-¿Segura que tienes suficiente polvo para volver? Le pregunto Annie a la pequeña figura quien asintió frenéticamente con al cabeza haciéndola reír - está bien, muchas gracias y buen viaje- le dijo mientras esta ascendía hacia la copa de los árboles y se internaba en la selva.

Annie se quedo ahí de pie mirando hacia el mar en busca del barco. Ahí seguía. ¿Sería buena idea empezar por ahí?.

Un carraspeo de garganta la saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar bruscamente del susto, ahí de pie frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, con barba y bigote, de cabellos negros y rizados que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Un traje color rojo con bordes dorados y un sombrero a juego contrastaban de manera impresionante con esos ojos azul profundo que le miraban con intensidad, esos ojos que tantas veces había visto solo en su imaginación y por primera vez como en sus sueños le perforaban el alma. Frente a ella se encontraba el pirata más temido de los mares después del gran Barba Negra del que tanto contaban las leyendas. Sin poder controlarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco, pero en los ojos de las castaña no había ni una pizca de temor.

-Hermosa Dama...- comenzó a hablar el hombre con tranquilidad y suma educación - permítame presentarme, mi nombre es James Garfio-. 

Una nueva Historia, después de mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Nos conocemos?

Ningún personaje excepto Annie Wayne y su señor padre por el momento me pertenecen. El resto es sólo para fines de entretenimiento. 

* * *

No podía mostrar debilidad ante él, miedo o desconfianza, si la oportunidad se le estaba presentando, no tenía otra opción más que tomarla. Ahora sabía por dónde comenzar.

-James Garfio, ahora el pirata más buscado después de la muerte de Barba Negra, capitán del Jolly Roger y enemigo número uno del estorbo con pecas mejor conocido como Peter Pan- dijo la castaña sin dejar de admirar la figura frente a ella.  
Garfio por su parte quedó de piedra al escuchar tan detallada descripción, ¿Cómo era posible que esa muchacha supiera eso de él, si ni siquiera la conocía? ¿Estorbo con pecas? ¿De dónde conocía a Barba negra?

-¿Nos hemos visto...antes?- le pregunto el hombre de rizados cabellos con un semblante serio. Pero Annie no pudo responder ya que Smee se adelantó a ella.

-Señorita, permitame presentarme ahora a mí- comenzó el hombre de blancos cabellos inclinándose caballerosamente. Pero ahora fue el turno de Annie para interrumpirlo a él.  
-Mozo Smee, hombre de confianza, mano derecha del Capitán Garfio desde su rebelión contra Barba Negra, fiel seguidor de los ideales de su capitán y dispuesto para derrotar a Pan cuando llegue el momento...ah y además excelente cocinero de la tripulación- dijo Annie con mirada picara hacia el hombrecillo que la miraba sin disimular su sorpresa y admiración. Los otros dos hombres que les acompañaban estaban tan confundidos como su capitán quien miraba incrédulo a la chica.

-¿Vio eso capitán? La señorita también me conoce- le dijo Smee sin contener la alegría, pero garfio lo ignoró.

-Creo que no ha respondido a mi pregunta y si no le importa me gustaría que se presentara- le dijo el hombre a la castaña quien enseguida guardo su compostura, no quería hacerle enfadar.

-Mis disculpas capitán, mi nombre es Annie Wayne y no, por desgracia no nos habíamos conocido en persona, hasta hoy- respondió de la manera más seria y honesta que pudo.

-¿Y le importaría explicarme, porqué o cómo es que sabe sobre nosotros cuando evidentemente nosotros no le conocemos?, ya que por lo que veo, usted viene de tierra firme ¿Me equivoco?- Garfio le dijo a la muchacha mientras avanzaba hacia ella provocando que inconscientemente retrocediera hasta tocar la roca con su espalda.

Annie podía sentir ese impulso de salir corriendo del lugar, mas sus pies no le respondían. Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era peligroso y nada de fiar, pues estaba tratando con un pirata. Sin embargo no podía permitirse dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.

-Yo...yo necesitaba toda la información que pudiera sobre este lugar y sus habitantes, contacté a personas que podían ayudarme con ello y fueron ellos quienes me contaron sobre ustedes...y sobre él- se sinceró sin poder dejar de mirarlo

-¿Sobre Pan?- preguntó el pirata con curiosidad, aunque la muchacha se podía referir a prácticamente a cualquiera, sin embargo una corazonada le decía que se refería al pelirrojo, y efectivamente el hombre quien ahora se inclinaba sobre ella aproximándose a su rostro inconscientemente no se equivocaba.

-S-si- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-¿Qué tiene Pan que pueda interesarle?- siguió interrogandola,la miraba de arriba a abajo evaluándola, estaba tan cerca que Annie podía sentir su cálido aliento que fue el detonante para que recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

Flashback:

-¿Y Garfio...es apuesto?- pregunto una curiosa Annie un día de tantos en los que platicaba con la Wendy Darling quien la miró

-Cariño, en ese entonces yo era solo una niña y estaba eternamente enamorada de Peter- se sinceró la mayor.

-¿Y ahora?- insistió Annie

-Ahora...te apuesto que con esos rasgos tan varoniles llegaría a sacarme algún rubor en la mejillas- confesó Wendy, y ambas echaron a reír ante la confesión

Fin de flashback.

Era verdad, Wendy había dicho que para una niña el no sería mas que el malo del cuento, una pesadilla, pero para una mujer adulta resultaría bastante difícil no voltear a mirar a un hombre con tal porte.  
Y en verdad que Annie no podía siquiera apartar la mirada.

Fue entonces que Annie hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió enseguida, sin ser consciente entre abrió la boca y acerco su rostro a él para intentar llegar a sus labios. Garfio captó enseguida lo que la muchacha pretendía hacer y la tomo de los hombros alejándola un poco y enderezando su propia postura sorprendido por la valentía de la muchacha.

-No tan rápido señorita Wayne, debo admitir que estoy alagado por la sugerencia pero por el momento tendré que...desistir de aceptarla- contesto él, consiente del peligro que le suponía tenerla tan cerca, ya que casi había accedido a su muda petición -así que por el momento me dedicaré a saciar el hambre de curiosidad que usted ha despertado en mi- sus ojos azules miraron fijamente los cafés de ella, esa mujer si que había despertado su curiosidad, entre otras cosas de las que ni el mismo era consciente.

Annie agacho la cabeza completamente avergonzada, no sabia que decir. Ese sonrojo desconcertó a Garfio quien solo podía mirar esas mejillas encendidas de un cálido rosa.

-Eemm, ¿Capitán?- llamo Smee al ver que ambos estaban en un punto muerto de la conversación.  
Garfio reaccionó enseguida preocupado de que sus mozos hubieran entendido la escena y hablo.

-Complazcanos con su presencia a bordo señorita Wayne, será un placer tenerla como mi invitada y poder cenar a su lado, creo que tenemos mucho de lo que platicar- ofreció él a una atónita Annie que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos  
-¿Yo? ¿En su barco?- le preguntó, ¿Cuantas veces había soñado ese momento?  
-Por favor- contesto él tendiéndole la mano, ella aun sonrojada accedió.  
Fue así como todos subieron al pequeño bote para regresar al barco justo cuando el cielo se pintaba de tonalidades rojizas y naranjas.

Jamas ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que el mismísimo capitán le invitaría a conocer el Jolly Roger. Y ahora se encontraba camino a embarcarlo.  
Mientras Smee le contaba a la joven el placer de tener por primera vez una mujer como invitada a su tripulación, los otros dos hombres remaban hacia el barco. Garfio encabezaba el grupo evitando por lo pronto el contacto visual, miraba hacia el horizonte preguntándose el porque esa joven había estado apunto de besarle aun sin conocerle (al menos en persona como ella aseguraba) y porque sentía un extraño vacío después de haberla rechazado.  
"Si hubiéramos estado solos..." pensó para sí. Definitivamente el asunto habría acabado de otra manera.

\- El capitán estará complacido de que se nos una- dijo Smee con complacencia sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre de ojos azules quien aun sin mirarles les prestaba atención.

-Es a Peter Pan a quien buscamos- comenzó a relatar el hombre de blancos cabellos -No descansaremos hasta verle muerto... O al menos hasta que el capitán se de por satisfecho en su venganza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo le han perseguido? - pregunto curiosa la castaña  
-UF! Por bastante tiempo me temo, bastantes lunas desde que traicionó al capitán cortándole la mano y dándosela de comer a ese cocodrilo que no deja de perseguirlo en busca de su sabor- dijo Smee mirando hacia el agua como si el reptil estuviera a punto de salir en su encuentro, provocando que la muchacha mirara también contagiada de su miedo.

-Estoy seguro de que esa historia usted debe de saberla señorita Wayne- hablo en capitán provocando que Annie levantara la vista hacia él.

-No con detalle, solo se que él es el culpable- confesó la castaña.

Garfio la miro de reojo, ya ansiaba esa conversación con ella, bastantes preguntas, bastantes misterios y no estaría satisfecho hasta saberlo todo sobre ella

Una vez dentro del Jolly Roger, Annie se maravillo al contemplar por vez primera aquel majestuoso navío por dentro. Estuvo un rato siendo guiada por Smee quien le indicaba cada rincón del barco mientras Garfio daba ordenes a su tripulación de no molestarle mientras estuviera con su nueva invitada.

-Ahí abajo están nuestras camas y hacia allá las habitaciones del capitán- le dijo con amabilidad.  
-Habitaciones que tendrá el gusto de conocer esta noche señorita- dijo Garfio una vez que se acerco a ellos.

-¿Es...su habitación?- dijo con algo de interés la castaña  
-No deseo tontas interrupciones, creo que podremos cenar juntos y charlar acerca de Peter Pan y su evidente interés en él- respondió el hombre de largos cabellos, Annie no pudo replicar ante ello, la idea de estar a solas con él le ponía nerviosa, pero la de estar con toda su tripulación le incomodaba sobremanera.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Garfio caballerosamente invito a la muchacha que tomara asiento. Y comenzó la ya ansiada platica.  
\- Seré muy directo señorita Wayne,quiero que me platique como es que usted sabe sobre mi, sobre Pan, y sus verdaderas intenciones al llegar a esta tierra-

"Es peligroso que te lo diga todo aun James" se dijo mentalmente la castaña antes de contestar

-Ese malnacido de Pan tiene algo que le pertenece a mi familia y la única manera de obtener lo que quiero es haciéndole pagar- dijo ella mirando esos ojos azules que la miraban con suma atención

"Mal nacido" había dicho ella, eso le sentaba de maravilla a garfio, por alguna razón ella al igual que el estaba en contra de Pan.

¿Robo algún tesoro?- pregunto él  
-Algo así...un tesoro invaluable, es algo que por el momento me es difícil explicarle-  
-Oh, pero si estamos en confianza querida- le intento animar  
-Aun es demasiado pronto capitán, pero si promete escuchar lo que le tengo que decir sin cuestionar mas allá de lo que aún no puedo contarle, puede que en un futuro con su ayuda para lo que necesito hacer pueda sincerarme con usted del todo-

La mitad de lo que escucho en esa explicación no le gusto al ojiazul. Se levanto con calma de su asiento y con lentitud se dirigió hacia ella mientras hablaba.

-Debes saber una cosa preciosa- hablo dejando las formalidades de lado para tutearle-no tengo que recordarte que estas en mi barco y que me estas sugiriendo haga algo por ti sin aún ofrecerme nada a cambio. Y nadie...nadie trabaja gratis en la vida. Si he de ayudarte en algo de lo que solo me contarás lo necesario sin derecho a pedirte más explicaciones de las que me quieras dar...- dijo mientras se posicionaba a espaldas de ella y la tomaba de los hombros acercándose a su oído izquierdo para hablar con una voz ronca que provoco una extraña pero agradable sensación en toda la columna de la castaña - es porque tú me darás algo a cambio tan satisfactorio, que nuestro trato quedara cerrado.

Su cálido aliento en la piel de ella provoco suaves descargas de extraño placer que recorrían toda su espina dorsal, Annie cerro sus ojos entregándose por primera vez a esas sensaciones tan nuevas para ella que no podía siquiera recordar como hablar de nuevo.  
Garfio notó el escalofrío que el provocaba en ella y como enderezaba mas su postura entregándose a la sensación de tenerle cerca, y eso le encantó.  
-Por cierto, haciendo un paréntesis ¿Tal vez puedas concluir lo que dejamos pendiente en la playa?  
Annie sin entender abrió los ojos para voltear el rostro interrogante hacia él.  
-Hablo del beso que estabas a punto de darme allá afuera- prosiguió el tan cerca de su rostro que Annie tubo que reunir todas las fuerzas que pudo para hablar.

-¿A eso te refieres con darte algo a cambio de tu ayuda?- dijo ella tuteándolo ya más en confianza.  
-¿Quien es la interesada aquí en recibir ayuda? Además yo no te obligue a casi besarme frente a ellos.  
-¿Por eso me rechazaste?- dijo ella molesta -Eres tan injusto...  
-Mira quien habla de injusticia, tú que me pides información sobre mi enemigo y ayuda para vengarte de quien sabe que cosa que te habrá hecho él, sin darme siquiera un porque de tus razones-  
-Pero te cobraras por eso, tendré que darte algo a cambio- se defendió ella  
-Oh, por supuesto que te cobrare el favor- dijo él con una sonrisa malvada sin separarse de su rostro para acto seguido atrapar los carnosos labios de la castaña con los suyos en un beso cargado de emoción, algo de enojo y mucha lujuria.

Annie por vez primera supo lo que un verdadero beso representaba, no uno tímido como los que alguno que otro pretendiente le había robado, sino uno verdadero, uno tan intenso, que ella no quisiese que acabara, la maestría de Garfio le cohibía un tanto, pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar, ya que era él quien marcaba el ritmo, quien demandaba la intensidad, y asimismo fue él quién decidió cuando fue suficiente y terminó el beso.

Los ojos azules de él se clavaron en los castaños de la joven que jadeaba a falta de aire y sonrojada miraba hacia cualquier lado que no fuera él.

-Por tu falta de experiencia debo inferir que no besas con frecuencia, dime una cosa ¿Estás prometida a alguien en tierra firme?- soltó sin pudor el hombre de largos cabellos.

Annie aún sonrojada le miró.

-No, y dudo mucho que eso ocurra en bastante tiempo. Mis prioridades las tengo muy claras como para perder el tiempo en contraer matrimonio-  
-Vaya, sí que tienes carácter a pesar de ser una mujer tan inocente- dijo el ojiazul cuando su curiosidad se vio satisfecha separándose de ella para regresar a su asiento. -Será muy interesante saber que tienes entre manos, aunque eso signifique esperar un tiempo para averiguarlo-

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?- ahora era turno de ella para dejar de lado la cordialidad  
-Me resultas sumamente interesante, será un placer desenmarañar tus secretos ayudándote a destruir a Pan, pero debes saber que antes de que se te ocurra siquiera tocarle un pelo, yo debo ajustar cuentas con él-

-Yo no lo toco hasta que tú seas libre de tu venganza, me parece sensato, ¿Pero si la traición se paga con la vida, que me dejarás a mí?- dijo ella mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Smee quién entraba con la cena para ambos.

Garfio soltó una carcajada golpeando la mesa con su afilado garfio.  
\- En verdad eres una mujer inteligente, puedo no matarlo si tú estás dispuesta a terminar el trabajo por mí- dijo él con sinceridad

-Explícate - pidió la joven.

-Es sencillo, le pagaré a ese infeliz con la misma moneda. Le arrancaré la mano y se la daré de comer al cocodrilo. Entonces será tu turno y lo asesinas- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa el hombre observando los platillos que Smee ya había dejado en la mesa.

-No me veo asesinando gente sinceramente- dijo ella con cierto temor ante la cruda idea del capitán  
-Querida, si tú venganza es seria tienes que hacerlo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos  
-Yo...yo no podría...- quiso defenderse

-Mira da igual el tipo de venganza que quieras llevar a cabo, el hecho es que primero lo haré yo, y después tú. Y si el bastardo tiene suerte de seguir con vida yo daré el golpe final- dijo él dándole una señal al Smee quien se retiró dejándolos solos con su cena.

-Ahora si no te importa, mientras disfrutamos la cena pondremos claras nuestras intenciones e idearemos la primera salida, ¿Hacia dónde quieres dirigirte?-dijo él hombre

-Quiero reunir información sobre cómo llegó Peter Pan a nunca jamás...y me refiero a la verdadera historia, ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?, necesito saber porque él nunca regresó a tierra firme- dijo ella con semblante serio, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Garfio.

-Se que no contestarás a mi pregunta a cerca de porque quieres saber eso, pero aunque te parezca extraño...yo...- intento decir el hombre de largos cabellos con una copa de ron en su mano.

-¿Tú...?- le persuadió la castaña para que continuara

-Aunque no se del todo su historia, yo puedo contarte lo que sé...desde que le conozco al menos, cuando ambos eramos esclavos de Barba Negra- Annie levanto la mirada de su plato enseguida al escuchar tal confesión.

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella incrédula -Esclavos...dios mío, ¿Barba Negra?  
-Si bueno, la verdadera historia sobre ese hombre no es como la narran en tierra firme te lo aseguro. ¿Tus fuentes te comentaron eso?, ¿Qué el niño que nunca creció llego aquí gracias a él?- dijo él con suficiencia llevándose por fin el primer bocado a la boca.

-Pues no, al parecer no conocían ese detalle-  
-Me gustaría saber quiénes son tus fuentes...- sugirió él  
-Por favor, cuéntame a cerca de lo que me acabas de confesar- dijo ella  
-No hasta que me digas quienes son- aseguro el hombre volviendo a tomar de su copa.  
-No creo que te agrade saberlo- declaro la castaña  
-No es cuestión de que me agrade, quiero saberlo-  
-La Familia Darling...los hijos de ellos- dijo ella con cierto miedo al observar la reacción del capitán  
-¿Los mocosos que trajo Pan hace tiempo? ¿Hablas de esos niños... la temeraria Wendy y sus odiosos hermanos?- dijo algo sorprendido y burlón a la vez  
-Ya no son niños, Wendy es una respetable dama de sociedad, ella es mayor que yo-  
Hubo un silencio en el que Garfio daba sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que les vio?, Ella era menor que la niña...que ahora era una mujer y fue esa mujer quién le contó sobre Pan, él y nunca jamás. Le costaba creer lo que ella decía.  
Al no encontrar que más añadir al respecto el se limitó a continuar cenando, ella sin saber que hacer le imitó. Comieron en silencio un rato hasta que él interrumpió.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos bastante de que hablar esta noche, no apresures tu cena, disfrútala con parsimonia. Tengo bastante que contarte...y tú a mí- dijo el ojiazul completamente serio a la muchacha, quien asintió a sus palabras.

Esa noche sin duda hablarían bastante, un poco sobre la vida de Annie, y otro tanto sobre la de Garfio y como conoció a su ahora enemigo. La perspectiva que ahora tenía Annie sobre ese hombre era muy distinta a la que Wendoline le había ayudado a construir en su mente. Casi nada de lo que la señora le había contado encajaba con lo que ella estaba descubriendo a cerca de ese hombre, aquel que en definitiva sería una pieza clave en su futuro. 

* * *

¿Demasiado largo? Ya sé, tardo siglos en actualizar.

Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews :)


	3. El descalzo

Hola a todos.  
Antes de que continúen leyendo debo advertirles algo:

Personajes, lugares y eventos ocurridos en algunas películas sobre Peter Pan y el libro de P.D. Baccalario serán mi inspiración para continuar la historia. Encontrarán personajes y situaciones que no coinciden ni en las películas ni en el libro . Así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño...¿o cómo era?.  
Soy una loca que hará un revoltijo de todas estas versiones ( como el revoltijo mental del que padezco en ocasiones) tan distintas de este personaje que me encanta para construir esta historia que me carcome la mente. :) Me declaro enamorada de James Garfio, es por eso que escribo esta loca historia.  
Si no tienes ningún inconveniente en seguir leyendo, espero de corazón que esta historia te guste, tanto como me está gustando a mi.

Ningún personaje excepto Annie Wayne, su señor padre , un joven llamado Leandro y una mujer llamada Rachel . El resto es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, dependiendo de la fuente a la que provienen.

* * *

-Más te veo y menos creo que existen las coincidencias- soltó Garfio -y que hayan mujeres más apetecibles- estaba recargado en el marco de la gran ventana de su habitación que miraba hacia el cielo estrellado de nunca jamás, la luz de la luna se colaba por ella iluminando sus facciones, su nariz respingada y sus azulados ojos tenían un misterioso toque bajo esa luz. Se había quitado el saco rojo y arremangado las blancas mangas de su elegante camisa, dejando al descubierto sus bronceados y fuertes brazos que mantenía cruzados.  
Pasaba de la media noche, se habían enfrascado en una extensa conversación que duró mucho más que su cena.  
-Si y no- dijo la castaña que estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a la cama del capitán, tenía las piernas cruzadas y su brazo descansaba confiadamente en el respaldo, era una posición bastante segura al parecer del capitán, y seductora también, aunque ella no lo sabía.  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo él sin entender  
\- Si creo al igual que tú qué las coincidencias no existen, por algo he llegado a esta tierra justo ahora cuando replanteabas tu venganza, es por mi propio deseo de justicia que tú sed de sangre se avivó por lo que te he entendido, así que el hecho de que yo necesite información sobre él y que justamente la haya conseguido de ti, la primera persona a la que trato en Núnca Jamás no es para nada coincidencia. Estoy segura de que no lo es- dijo ella con tal seguridad que provocó que el hombre de largos cabellos sonriera.

Tenía razón, el también pensaba de esa manera, esa situación no era una maldita coincidencia, era un hecho que ellos dos tenían que conocerse en su momento...y con un objetivo en común.

\- ¿Y tu no por respuesta?- insitó él  
Después de una breve pausa, ella habló.  
\- No hay manera de que yo sea la mujer más...- se detuvo ella al sonrojarse por el significado de la palabra que se avergonzaba a decir  
-¿Apetecible?- completo la idea el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.  
Ella le miró con algo de recelo. La estaba provocando para caer en sus redes, podía ser inocente en bastantes aspectos, pero no una idiota. ¿Un pirata que recién conocía le hacía cumplidos? Un hombre que la asechaba a la menor oportunidad desde que le conoció y encima le robaba semejante beso...eso, eso no era amor. Debería ser una estúpida para creer siquiera que él se enamoraría de ella. Un hombre que sólo actuaba bajo la sombra del beneficio le trataría de esa forma, le hablaría de ese modo solo para llevársela a la cama.  
-Con la basta experiencia en mujeres de la que presumen los piratas, estoy segura que ni tú mismo tomas enserio tus palabras, no puedo siquiera imaginar la cantidad de mujeres que habrás conocido a lo largo de tu vida- se defendió ella escaneando su fornida figura, vaya pirata estaba hecho.  
Sonrojada por sus pensamientos desvío la mirada hacia la ventana

-La primera mitad de mi vida gocé de compañía en ocasiones, de todo tipo debo añadir, no está por demás decirte que solemos probar los exquisitos manjares que cada puerto ofrece, en cuanto a la otra mitad se refiere...es decir "esta mitad" de mi vida, me temo que no puedo decirte lo mismo, eres tú el segundo manjar que he llegado a probar siquiera, y aún tengo ganas de devorarte entera- dijo esto último el ojiazul con una voz grave sin quitarle la mirada, era como si la acechara desde su posición. Su rostro sin embargo reflejaba tranquilidad.

Annie se revolvió en su lugar algo incomoda por la sugerencia, pero su curiosidad era más grande.  
-¿Y quién es la mujer que te llego a cautivar en nunca jamás antes de mi llegada?- se aventuró a preguntar  
-No me apetece hablar de ello- dijo él haciendo una ligera mueca  
-¿Porqué no? ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?  
\- Porque no, además no sé y ni me interesa saber en dónde está - dijo él dejando su posición y acercándose a ella, a lo que la muchacha enderezó su postura presintiendo el peligro  
-Tranquila solo voy a tomar asiento, ya te puedes acostar en la cama- dijo él sentándose a su lado, aunque ella enseguida se levantó del sillón  
-¿En tu cama?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, el corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar  
-¿A caso prefieres dormir aquí en el sillón conmigo?-  
El alma de la castaña regreso a su cuerpo al entender que él le estaba ofreciendo la cama para ella sola.  
-Comprendo, entonces quieres que duerma contigo en la cama- dijo él con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo de ella.  
-N-no, en tu sillón estás bien- dijo ella con rapidez. A lo que el pirata ensanchó su sonrisa al notar su nerviosismo.  
\- De acuerdo, si llegas a sentirte muy sola solo tienes que decírmelo...y encantado iré a hacerte compañía-  
-No será necesario- dijo ella dirigiéndose hasta el extremo más alejado del pirata de la cama y destendiendo las sabanas.  
Ambos en silencio se acomodaron en sus respectivos sitios para dormir.  
Aunque ninguno pego el ojo en un buen rato.  
Para ser un pirata ese hombre tenía demasiada consideración con ella, era muy educado de su parte el dejarle la cama para ella, demasiado inesperado. Tal vez ese hombre no fuera tan bestia en el fondo, a pesar de lo rudo y despiadado que pudiera aparentar. La mente de Annie estaba a mil por hora. Le pareció un hombre muy tranquilo, con una mirada que la mayoría del tiempo marcaba indiferencia. Sus rasgos algo endurecidos no borraban de él una imagen de hombre joven.  
Mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos observaba el gran librero de la pared, aunque no estaba del todo lleno, contenía bastantes libros. Ahora se preguntaba si él le permitiría leer alguno, ¿Qué tipo de títulos poseería?. Un hombre no solo apuesto a su parecer, sino culto también. Otro detalle que los Darling habían pasado por alto. Sin duda alguna tenía mucho que contarle a su padre en cuanto volviese.  
Su padre.  
Cuanto lo extrañaba.  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en dormir, por primera vez compartía la misma habitación que un hombre, estaba en un lugar prácticamente desconocido para ella. Ni todos los relatos del mundo le habrían preparado para lo que estaba por vivir, de eso estaba segura. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño.  
Al igual que Garfio.  
Por primera vez compartía su habitación con una mujer, y precisamente no compartían el mismo lecho, se preguntaba si en verdad esa muchacha le ayudaría con su venganza contra Pan y se preguntaba qué habría hecho ese inútil para ganarse su desprecio...y el de su familia. Aunque solo le había escuchado hablar un poco sobre su padre en realidad, estaba tan perdida que a pesar de conocer la isla gracias a los Darling, en realidad no sabía nada.  
El la llevaría al primer punto de búsqueda al amanecer, y si el día daba para más, irían al segundo punto el cual era más complicado que el primero.  
James Garfio no era un hombre que se impresionara tan fácil con la belleza femenina, no porque no supiera reconocerla, había conocido mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida, simplemente se había convertido en un hombre de carácter tranquilo, alguien que difícilmente compartía sus sentimientos, solo sus hombres más cercanos, sus hermanos como le gustaba llamarles sabían su historia y sabían perfectamente que su capitán no era un Don Juan que gustara de la primera mujer que se le pusiera enfrente. Su único compromiso lo tenía con el mar, el mar desde un inicio fue su mas grande amor, la razón del tipo de hombre en que se había convertido.  
Sin embargo, como poquísimas veces en su vida, su mente y corazón fueron asaltados de nueva cuenta por un ser del sexo opuesto. Una mujer, que sin buscarlo, como en las contadas experiencias anteriores, había llegado a su vida para marcarle. Odiaba ese sentimiento de suma curiosidad que se instalaba en él al mirarla. Quería saber más de ella, necesitaba saber más. Por eso le ayudaría, le llevaría a los sitios y con aquellos que sabía, podrían contestar las preguntas de la mujer. Había mentido al hacerle creer a la muchacha que al igual que sus hombres, él frecuentaba a muchas mujeres. Tenía que poner una barrera de cualquier manera entre ellos, por protección propia. Para evitar que nuevamente como en esas pocas ocasiones, el fuera el único herido. Se mantendría a salvo.  
Y de nueva cuenta como en aquellas ocasiones, su corazón traicionaría a su mente.

Al amanecer Annie fue despertada por el pirata.  
-Arriba flojita- decía este mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla- ya nos ponemos en marcha.  
Annie no demoró en levantarse, sentía que le faltaban horas de sueño, solo quería volver a dormir.  
-¿ Qué hora es?- dijo ella sentada en la cama pero con los ojos cerrados por el sueño que aún la inundaba.  
El hombre saco un tourbillon de oro de su bolsillo para consultar la hora.  
-Cinco en punto- dijo él sonriendo por la cara de sueño de la joven y su cabello alborotado, la imagen de la joven recién levantada le estremecía el corazón-¿ Qué pasa preciosa, quieres seguir durmiendo? Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella arrodillándose frente a la cama.  
Annie enseguida abrió los ojos con sorpresa haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.  
-Ya estoy despierta - dijo ella intentando inútilmente alejarse de él.  
Garfio se enderezó y subió las rodillas en la cama posicionándose sobre ella.  
-Tal vez te haga falta un estimulante para despertar- dijo antes de besarle nuevamente, aprovechando su peso la recostó en la cama atrapándola por completo debajo suyo sin dejar de besarla, ella al inicio se resistió pero pronto dejo de hacerlo, él era más grande y pesado que ella.  
"Estúpida" se dijo a sí misma mentalmente al saber perfectamente que no se oponía al beso, al contrario, no quería que parara.  
Él nuevamente fue quien termino el beso mirándola fijamente.  
Esos ojos.  
Esos ojos tan azules.  
-¿Porque?- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo  
-Porque sé que tú también lo deseas- dijo él muy serio, mirándola también-no tienes compromisos, eres una mujer adulta, estas lejos de casa. ¿Porqué no?  
-Si estuviéramos en Londres, y me dejara llevar por este momento...sería mal visto. Lo sabes- dijo ella.  
-Bueno, es una suerte que no estemos en Londres.  
-¿Qué le diré a mi padre cuando regrese? Que me he liado con un pirata, que ni siquiera está enamorado de mí y por supuesto no me hará su esposa. Una dama respetable.  
Garfio le miro con el ceño un poco fruncido.  
-Creo que tienes suficiente edad para no preocuparte por lo que dirá tu padre. También creo que tienes el concepto de amor muy sobre valorado- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella- ¿Crees que para tener sexo con alguien necesitas estar comprometida, casada o peor aún...enamorada?  
"Peor aún" había dicho, el corazón de Annie se partió un poco por esas palabras. Ya sabía que no podía esperar esas cosas de él, pero aun así esa confesión dolió.  
-Pues déjame decirte que estás bastante equivocada, la gente no se casa por amor. Las parejas no tienen hijos por deseo. Lo hacen por conveniencia, por posición, por dinero o bien por idiotas.  
Ahí estaba el James tirano, intentando esconder sus sentimientos detrás de palabras hirientes.  
Annie sentada nuevamente frunció el ceño como el.  
\- El amor aún existe para algunos, es verdad que el mundo se rige por reglas tan injustas que muchas familias están juntas por conveniencia como tú dices. Pero no todos son así, no todo debe tener un beneficio.  
-¿Entonces tú crees en el amor?- dijo el hombre  
-Yo sí.  
El pirata le miro con el ceño fruncido, retrocediendo para alejarse de ella lentamente. No quitaría la barrera entre ellos. Ni siquiera le constaba que lo que ella decía lo sintiera de verdad.  
-Extraño escuchar eso de alguien que asegura que el matrimonio es una perdida de tiempo, que gran contradicción.  
-Tu no tienes idea de quién soy, de lo que creo o pienso- dijo ella levantándose de la cama mirándolo con tristeza, como deseaba que él supiera lo tanto que lo admiraba, lo tanto que había soñado con conocerle, lo que ese sentimiento hacia con su estomago cada que estaba tan cerca de él.  
-Correcto querida, al igual que tú me desconoces en absoluto- dijo él con seriedad, mientras se escuchaban pasos acercándose a la habitación.  
Annie apartó la vista de él con enojo, esa discusión no iría a ningún lado.  
Un pirata de cabello castaño se asomó a la habitación, era joven, tanto como el capitán.  
-James, estamos listos- le dijo a Garfio y Annie se sorprendió de la confianza con la que se dirigía a su capitán, notó que Smee no le trataba con la misma familiaridad.  
-Bien, que bajen los botes- dijo el portador del garfio mirándolo de reojo.  
El muchacho cerró la puerta dejándolos solos de nuevo no sin antes mirar a la muchacha y a su capitán, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los cafés de la muchacha, solo por un instante antes de dejarles solos de nuevo.  
-No quisiera que te enfadaras más conmigo, si tenemos perspectivas distintas es por algo. Y más nos vale respetar la opinión del otro.  
-Como quieras, es hora de bajar- dijo él abriendo la puerta.  
-¿No piensas ponerte zapatos?- pregunto ella al verlo descalzo y dirigiéndose hacia el exterior  
El volteo a mirarla y con media sonrisa negó con la cabeza.  
"Que hombre tan extraño" se dijo mientras se ponía sus propias botas.  
Ella lo siguió para llegar hasta los botes que les llevarían a la línea de Costa.

Una ves en la playa y habiendo descendido del bote Garfio saco nuevamente el reloj dorado y una llavecita dorada con la cual le dio cuerda.  
-Tenemos poco tiempo para esto, más nos vale apresurarnos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso seguro.  
-Ese reloj es muy hermoso, de oro...- dijo Annie admirada de la belleza del ejemplar  
-Una vieja reliquia familiar- dijo él sin importancia, sacando un pañuelo manchado de un rojo muy opaco y envolviendo el reloj con él para volverlo a guardar bajo su abrigo. Annie se preguntó si serían manchas de sangre. Pero prefirió no comenzar a interrogarlo para evitar una nueva discusión, lo necesitaba de su lado, no en su contra.

El sol aún no se visualizaba en el horizonte, pero los primeros destellos de luz ya anunciaban un nuevo día. El cielo era una contradicción de pequeñas luces que pronto iluminarían del todo y una oscuridad que a la joven no le agradó en absoluto.  
El ambiente se percibía extraño, no sabía porque pero a medida que avanzaban sobre la playa sin adentrarse en la selva un extraño sentimiento de desesperación se instalaba en su pecho. Cada paso solo lograba que la castaña se pusiera más nerviosa y que constantemente volteara a su alrededor como si algo o alguien se fuera abalanzar sobre ella en cualquier momento.  
Junto con ella y Garfio se encontraban el joven de cabello castaño que había visto momentos antes, Smee y otros tres hombres que no conocía desde luego, uno de ellos con piel oscura, bastante alto y con largos pendientes en las orejas. Todos, absolutamente todos los hombres que le acompañaban iban armados con largas espadas, algunas de ellas más anchas que otras y con pistolas tan atemorizantes que Annie prefirió no mirarlas, ya que solo lograría ponerse más de nervios.  
Sin embargo, que ellos se mantuvieran armados significaba que de alguna manera podrían defenderse si algo llegara a ocurrir, esa idea tranquilizo solo una pizca a la castaña.  
El capitán de Jolly Roger percibió que algo no iba bien con la joven.  
-¿Qué pasa, te inquieta la oscuridad?- intento deducir el ojiazul alentando su paso para que ella le alcanzase y caminar a su lado.  
-No es eso, pareciera que el ambiente se vuelve pesado conforme avanzamos, siento una extraña opresión en el pecho, es como si el lugar nos dijera que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo ella intentando lo mejor posible explicar la extraña sensación que ese lugar le daba.  
-¿A qué te refieres?, yo jamás he sentido nada similar cuando pasó por aquí - habló el joven que Annie había visto asomarse a la habitación del capitán antes de bajar- y he de decirte que he tenido que pasar en varias ocasiones por aquí, ninguno de nosotros a sentido lo que tú describes.  
Él joven castaño los había alcanzado ya que iba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, al llegar a su altura le ofreció a la muchacha una radiante sonrisa que reconfortó sobremanera a la castaña. Annie intentó simpatizar, después de todo era la tercer persona del barco que le dirigía la palabra.  
-No lo sé, es extraño. ¿A qué has tenido que pasar por aquí?, aún no hemos llegado y ya quisiera regresar al barco- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que contagió al castaño quien ensanchó su sonrisa  
-¿No será que te estás acobardando?- inquirió Garfio quien no había perdido detalle de su corta conversación y de lo simpáticos que estaban siendo entre ellos.  
-No lo hago, entre ustedes me siento segura. Pero me gustaría saber exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigimos- contestó ella volteando a ver al pelinegro quien redirigió su mirada hacia el camino.  
-Nuestro destino es la laguna de las sirenas, es ahí donde el capitán ha dado la orden de dirigirnos- respondió el joven castaño capturando de nueva cuenta su atención  
-¿Sirenas? - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño sin entender porque se dirigían hacia ese lugar.  
-Tienes preguntas, y ellas pueden darnos algunas respuestas. Aunque he de avisarte desde ahora que yo no podré acercarme, así que iras sin mi.  
Annie se sintió incómoda con la explicación, la señora Darling le había dejado bien claro que las sirenas eran seres peligrosos y que por experiencia propia le aconsejaba evitar a toda costa cualquier encuentro.  
-Se que las sirenas son peligrosas...- comenzó ella  
-Oh, claro que lo son, si logran que estés lo suficientemente cerca no dudarán matarte. Deberás mantenerte al margen- advirtió Garfio a la mujer  
-¿Pero porque no me acompañarás?- le preguntó con algo de tristeza y un poco de desesperación  
¿A caso esperaba que ella sola se enfrentará a las sirenas?  
-Existen algunas diferencias entre nosotros, si me ven cerca ni siquiera se acercaran y saldrán huyendo de la laguna. Créeme, es vital que no me vean- dijo él sin quitar la vista del camino  
-Si te sientes más segura, puedo ir contigo- se ofreció el muchacho de pelo castaño.  
Annie se sintió tan feliz que casi salta de la alegría. Ya no estaría sola  
-No sabes lo agradecida que estaré contigo si lo haces- dijo ella mirando al joven quien asintió a lo que ella decía.  
-Mi nombre es Leandro- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano a forma de saludo. Ella encantada la tomó.  
-Annie- respondió ella  
-Bueno Annie, te presento a parte de la tripulación, ya que los estarás viendo muy seguido- dijo Leandro volteando a mirar a los hombres que caminaban detrás de ellos  
-Annie ya me conoce- dijo Smee amablemente, a lo que Leandro asintió.  
-Ellos son Junior...- un hombre mayor que el muchacho y el capitán levanto la mirada para hacer un saludo a la muchacha con la cabeza - Truman...- y fue turno del hombre alto y de piel oscura de voltear a mirarla, levanto la mano a manera de saludo donde llevaba lo que le pareció a la castaña una daga demasiado grande y ancha, algo intimidante- ...y Salvo- el último hombre que miraba hacia el mar apenas y volteo a mirarla antes de mirar la espalda del capitán y hablarle.  
-James, estamos llegando- dijo Salvo acercándose al capitán.  
-Y por supuesto que ya tuviste el honor de conocer a James, nuestro capitán- dijo Leandro con una sonrisa.  
Todos se detuvieron.  
-Si, todo un placer- dijo ella mirando al capitán quien le regreso la mirada.  
Los ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés de ella.  
-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si te complace- contestó el hombre de largos cabellos  
-James...-dijo ella con voz queda sin dejar de mirarlo  
James asintió lentamente.  
-O el descalzo como a muchos les gusta llamarle- soltó de repente Salvo detrás de James a lo que los hombres echaron a reír un poco.  
James puso lo ojos en blanco riendo igual, y Annie contagiada por el humor del momento sonrió.  
-No logro imaginar porque te llaman así- dijo ella con sarcasmo mirando evidentemente sus descalzos pies sobre la arena, provocando que las risas de todos aumentaran.  
-Jamás le ha gustado el calzado, evita lo más posible utilizarlo- Dijo Truman con voz potente.

-Una verdadera rareza- coincidió Junior con el hombre de piel oscura.  
-¿Quieren concentrarse en las malditas sirenas y dejar mis pies en paz?- dijo James con falso enojo, pero nadie le hizo caso.  
-Lady Florence estaba descalza cuando llegó a ti- comenzó Salvo mirando hacia Annie y sus pies.  
-No se si con tus lindas botitas logres captar la atención del capitán- añadió Smee  
Todos volvieron a reír.  
-Déjenla en paz- dijo Junior sin poder parar de reír de cualquier manera en su fallido intento de defenderla.

-Debe ser de familia eso de andar descalzo- dijo Truman  
-Si Lady Florence lo estaba, eso quiere decir que lo es- coincidió James con Truman  
-Entonces ya te puedes ir quitando las botas Annie, dámelas pronto, yo te las guardo- dijo con finjida preocupación Junior antes de que todos volvieran a explotar en risas

Si, ella y el capitán eran los hazme reír de todos ahí, pero ni eso impidió que los siete rieran como hacia bastante no lo hacían. Annie por un momento había olvidado las preocupaciones que la envolvían al pisar la playa.  
Hasta que el sonido agudo de algún ser que se encontraba cerca, sonó tan potente que todos callaron enseguida.  
Se miraron unos a otros, y Annie comenzó a temblar un poco mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó, Leandro la miraba con seguridad y asintió una vez indicándole que era momento. Ella volteó a ver al capitán quien hablo con voz ronca y queda.  
-Estaremos muy cerca de ustedes, vigilaremos cada movimiento y si las cosas se complican...bueno...- dijo él abriendo su abrigo, y extrayendo de el su pistola quitando el seguro de ella y enseguida se escucharon el ruido de las armas del resto del grupo ser cargadas y liberadas de sus seguros como respuesta a lo que el hombre le decía a ella. Todos menos Salvo quien miraba atento hacia más adelante donde se encontraba la laguna, le miraron dejándole claro que no se preocupara, que estaban preparados.  
Annie junto con Leandro caminaron hacia la laguna que se encontraba un poco adentrada en la selva y se conectaba directamente con el mar, varias rocas en la laguna y en la parte que la conectaba con el mar eran una barrera natural contra el oleaje que en ese momento era gentil y sin mucha fuerza.  
-¿Qué se supone que les diré?- dijo ella en voz baja  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Leandro mirando hacia el frente con cautela -Creí que sabías a lo que venías.  
-Se a que vengo, lo que no se es cómo lo haré- dijo ella y enseguida ese chillido agudo inundo nuevamente el lugar, y después de ese uno más, y otro un poco más grave. Annie salto del susto, esos chillidos eran desagradables.  
-Maldita sea, son varias.  
-No podía ser facíl, ¿Verdad que no?- dijo ella con miedo, si una sirena ya representaba un problema, más de una no hacían más que complicar el panorama.  
Leandro sonrió ante el comentario, la muchacha estaba muerta de miedo.  
-Si bueno, no es fácil nunca nada en este lugar. Pero si me dices el porque estamos buscando sirenas tal vez pueda serte de ayuda.  
Otro chillido se escucho, Annie volteo hacia atrás y en la espesura de la selva alcanzó a visualizar a los hombres armados, deseaba de corazón que no fueran necesarias las armas en ningún momento.  
-Bueno, necesito conseguir información sobre Peter Pan.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarles en específico?  
-Hay dios, no lo sé. No tengo ni la menor idea de que preguntarles. Necesito saber si saben cómo llego aquí, y porqué.  
-¿Qué más necesitas preguntarles?  
-El porqué el no regresó jamás a tierra firme y cuál es la relación que tiene con una mujer llamada Rachel.  
-Esa mujer humana, cuyo nombre no es verdadero es la razón por la que Peter está entre dos mundos- dijo una voz femenina a la derecha de ellos.  
Annie gritó del susto y se refugió detrás de Leandro sin siquiera haber mirado al ser que se dirigía hacia ella. Leandro se quedo inmóvil mirando al mitológico ser. Cuando ella se asomó detrás de la espalda del joven miro que sobre una de las rocas, la más cercana a la orilla del lago se encontraba lo que a primera vista podría llamarse una mujer.  
Una muy hermosa mujer.  
Su cabello rubio y empapado caía sobre uno de sus hombros cubriendo uno de sus senos, el otro estaba completamente descubierto dejando ver su rozado pezón. Annie no perdió detalle de sus esbeltos hombros y brazos, su abdomen plano se perdía ahí donde finas escamas entre azuladas y verdosas comenzaban a aparecer dando forma a la gran cola cuya punta estaba sumergida en el agua. Annie nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, si es que pudiera catalogarla como tal, fijó su mirada en los ojos del ser quien la miraba a ella sin perder detalle.

La sirena escrutaba con sumo interés a la muchacha, la miraba de arriba a abajo.  
-¿Quién eres mujer humana?- dijo la sirena mientras otra sirena, esta vez pelinegra se asomaba desde la profundidad de la laguna un par de rocas más al fondo. Esa sirena solo mostraba la cabeza mientras estudiaba a la joven quién por fin se atrevió a salir detrás del castaño.  
-Mi nombre es Annie, y necesito saber sobre el pasado de Peter Pan- dijo ella dando dos pasos hacia la sirena, Leandro tomo la mano de Annie.  
-No te le acerques- dijo él  
-Annie, las humanas no son bienvenidas aquí. La mujer de la profecía no lo fue nunca y tu tampoco lo serás- respondió la rubia.  
-¿Mujer de la profecía?  
La rubia frunció el ceño con enojo.  
-Aquella por la que preguntas, la traidora de su raza y traidora amiga de las hadas. Culpable de la perdición de Barbanegra, guerrera que buscó su propia perdición y regresó al otro mundo para jamás volver.  
-Rachel Wayne no era guerrera, se equivocan de mujer- aseguró Annie.  
-Si no preguntas por ella, desconocemos a quien te refieres. Pues fue una guerrera quién comenzó el conflicto, por el cual nuestro hogar se vio en peligro. Ahora humana, largo de aquí.

En ese momento un disparo se escuchó en todo el lugar y Annie sintió un fuerte jalón en su pie. La sirena de cabello oscuro la tenía sujeta fuertemente y la jalaba hacia la laguna. Leandro saco enseguida una navaja con la cual alcanzo a cortar la mano de la sirena quien mostró sus dientes a la defensiva. Mas disparos se escucharon y Annie levanto la vista. La laguna estaba llena de seres que lanzaban objetos hacia ellos.

-Larguémonos de aquí- dijo Leandro tomándola de la mano esquivando los objetos que eran lanzados contra ellos. Corrieron en dirección del grupo detrás de ellos quienes disparaban hacia las sirenas.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- grito Annie cuando se habían adentrado en la selva bastante lejos de la laguna.  
-Esas fueron sirenas furiosas- contestó James acercándose a ella - ¿Eres idiota o que te ocurre? te dije que no te les acercaras.  
-No me dí cuenta, cuando sentí ella me tenía sujeta del pie- se disculpo la muchacha jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr.  
-Fue mi culpa James, no la vi, estaba demasiado atento vigilando a un par de sirenas que se nos acercaban a la izquierda.  
-Bueno, ahora sabemos porque sentías esa sensación. A las sirenas les desagradan la mujeres- dijo Junior guardando su pistola  
-Y eso es porque la mujer de la profecía solo trajo destrucción a sus tierras- añadió Truman  
-Interesante- dijo Salvo  
\- En cambio con los hombres no hay ningún problema, ¿cierto?- habló Smee  
-No mientras no te vean armado- dijo Leandro  
\- O junto a James- añadió Salvo  
Annie se sentó en el suelo recargada en un árbol intentando controlar su respiración, al igual que ella el resto del grupo jadeaba.  
-Bueno, Rachel no era guerrera. Era más bien, una ebria que no sabía cuidarse a si misma- dijo Annie mirando al suelo. James se acerco a ella y se arrodillo.  
\- Tampoco pienso que estuvieran hablando de la misma mujer- dijo él serio -La mujer de la profecía, aquella culpable de que el mocoso esté aquí es su madre. Quién por supuesto no se llamaba Rachel como la tuya.  
Annie lo miró con interés.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-Azalea, la guerrera - dijo Truman recargado en un árbol frente a ellos -la guerrera que según la profecía traería al mundo al salvador de estas tierras.  
Annie abrió los ojos de par en par  
-¿A...Azalea?- dijo ella sin dar crédito, James y Leandro notaron el tono de desesperación en ella.  
\- Si pero Azalea desapareció de este mundo hace mucho. Murió dejando solo a su hijo quién tubo que enfrentarse a Barba Negra.  
-¿Barba Negra?- dijo Annie mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al pirata de largos cabellos frente a ella.  
-Con mi ayuda- dijo garfio sin dejarla de mirar - La historia la sabes ya, anoche hablamos de ello.  
-Si, si...- dijo Annie cerrando los ojos, era mucha información.  
-Esas sirenas no saben como defenderse, arrojan piedras como simios a lo idiota- dijo Junior mirando en dirección a la laguna.  
-No dirías lo mismo si te encontraras en el agua con ellas, ni siquiera podrías decir nada pues estarías muerto- aseguro Salvo -¿Ahora qué James?  
El pelinegro se levanto mirando a Salvo.  
-No lo sé, creí que conseguiríamos mejor información que esta. Estaba seguro de que nos dirían algo que no supiéramos ya- dijo el hombre de ojos azules.  
-Bueno, en tal caso quién debe decidir es Annie- dijo Truman mirando con sus negros ojos a la castaña - después de todo es por ella que estamos aquí.  
Annie miro al hombre de piel oscura.  
-¿Quién dio la profecía?- pregunto la muchacha  
-¿Qué?- dijeron Leandro y Junior al unisono.  
-Un profecía es dada por un profeta. ¿Cierto?- pregunto a todos  
-En teoría así es- contesto Smee quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa.  
-Si puedo saber más sobre la profecía, sería de la misma persona que la dió- dijo ella  
-Entiendo tu punto y no es tan sencillo- le dijo James  
-¿Porqué? ¿Está lejos?- pregunto Annie  
-Porque son los salvajes quienes tienen a la persona de la profecía- dijo Leandro mirando a James quien le regreso la mirada asintiendo lentamente.  
-¿Podemos ir?- dijo la castaña  
James la miro y arrojó un suspiro mirando al cielo que se encontraba ya iluminado del todo, en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a asomarse.  
-Me vas a deber una muy grande después de esto- dijo el capitán hacia la mujer quién se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa.  
-Estoy segura de que ellos nos darán más respuestas-  
-¿Cómo tu madre puede estar relacionada en todo esto? ¿En qué nos beneficia para vengarnos del mocoso?  
Annie le miro con seriedad.  
-Porque Rachel tenía un diario en el que hablaba sobre una tal Azalea, pero como muchas otras veces creí que era alguna de sus borrachas amigas, o algo similar.  
-¿Y qué decía ese diario?- dijo enseguida James, todos le miraban con interés.  
\- No lo sé, no le preste mucha atención a su diario-  
-Pues deberás leerlo entonces, puede que haya información en él que hayas pasado por alto.  
\- Ya pero, no tengo conmigo ese diario- dijo ella  
-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Leandro  
\- En mi casa, con mi padre.  
Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que James hablara.  
-Pensaba que podríamos ir a la tierra de las hadas después de hablar con las sirenas, ellas conocieron a la guerrera Azalea y si ella conoció a tu madre estoy seguro de que las hadas saben sobre eso. Además de que estoy completamente convencido de que podrán contarte más historia sobre el niño volador.  
\- Ya, pero no crees que sería más sencillo ir a Tierra Firme por el diario de la madre de Annie- dijo Junior  
-Por favor, les ruego que no se refieran a esa mujer como mi madre- dijo Annie con algo de disgusto intentando no sonar grosera  
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Leandro  
-Si que pasa, esa mujer es todo para mi menos mi madre, es solo una ebria abandonadora de hogares.  
-Vaya, si que tenemos una historia complicada aquí ¿Cierto?- dijo Junior mirándola con una sonrisa.  
-Porque no ponemos nuestras mentes en orden en el Jolly Roger, comemos algo y decidimos si regresar a Tierra Firme- sugirió Truman y para su fortuna todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello.  
-Aunque para ser honestos, voto porque sea Tierra Firme el siguiente lugar que visitar, necesitamos de nuevas provisiones y no estaría mal ir a visitar el Salón Turquesa- dijo Smee y los demás opinaron que sería una buena idea.  
-¿Salón Turquesa?- dijo Annie mientras se dirigían a la playa en dirección al barco saliendo de la selva.  
\- Si, bueno. No creo que a tí en particular te agrade ese lugar preciosa- Dijo Truman con una sonrisa.

Después del susto vivido Annie sólo quería llegar al barco lo mas pronto posible. Había sido bastante peligroso lo ocurrido momentos antes, y eso que el día recién comenzaba.

* * *

¡Vaya!

Nuevos personajes y algunos inconvenientes. Pequeñas pistas sobre la historia de nuestro querido capitán.  
Una escritora que es un desastre para escribir y publicar con rapidez pero que espera que la historia les esté agradando.  
Soy terriblemente lenta, no se si es muy largo pero simplemente no podía parar de escribir.  
¿Alguien más esta enamorada ( o enamorado ¿Porqué no? ) de este hombre? Yo si, completamente. ¡Lo digo con orgullo!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, no saben lo mucho que me ayudan a armarme de ganas para continuar.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Estrella de la mañana

Los personajes presentados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores a excepción de Annie, Benton, Leandro y Rachel

Esta historia es escrita únicamente con el objetivo de entretener al lector.  
_

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el comedor bajo la cubierta del barco, se disponían a tomar el desayuno. Smee y otros hombres ponían rápidamente alimentos sobre las dos mesas alargadas del comedor, donde los tripulantes con rapidez se servían y con animadas pláticas comenzaban a comer.

Annie notó que las mesas eran muy largas y que ni con toda la tripulación sentada lograban ocupar todos los lugares.

-Perdimos a varios hombres hace tiempo, por culpa de Barba Negra- dijo Truman al notar que observaba los lugares vacíos, el hombre de tez oscura provocó que la joven que lo mirara con interés.  
-¿Cuántos?- dijo la muchacha  
-Más de la mitad de mi tripulación- dijo Garfio tomando de su copa y mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana a su lado.  
-Debió ser terrible- la muchacha sentada a un lado del capitán y le miró con tristeza.  
-La tripulación de cincuenta hombres, los más temerarios de ciertos mares. Aquellos de los que se contaba en las leyendas que cruzaron desde Malasia hasta Londres en tan sólo cincuenta y un días, cuando los navíos más rápidos lo lograban en ochenta- dijo Salvo con melancolía mirando su plato aún vacío.  
-¡Vaya!- exclamo Annie asombrada por la anécdota  
-Cincuenta hombres de los cuales más de la mitad fueron poco a poco exterminados por ordenes de Barba Negra- añadió el capitán con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la isla que se observaba desde la ventana.

James y sus hombres más cercanos le explicaron a la joven que hacía bastante tiempo, quedaron prisioneros de aquel que en ese momento era de los piratas más temidos, y a la vez menos visto por los marineros de la época. Barba Negra se hizo de una espectacular fama en Tierra Firme, y un día junto con toda su tripulación desapareció. Su figura y sus hazañas se convirtieron pronto en leyendas de las que a nadie le constaba que fueran verdaderas. Sin embargo a James y su tripulación de cincuenta hombres no les quedó ni la menor duda de su existencia cuando una noche se vieron envueltos en una violenta pelea entre su barco, el "Estrella de la mañana" y el de Barba Negra, el "Jolly Roger". Ambos navíos, con velas tan negras como la noche que les envolvía, se entregaron a un arduo combate. Con lo que los tripulantes del Estrella de la Mañana no contaban es que el Jolly Roger poseía una mágica ventaja.

Polvo de Hadas

Polvo de hadas que ayudaba a que el barco se levantara en vuelo y lograra ángulos de ataque tan efectivos en aire, que el Estrella de la Mañana sería incapaz de esquivar en mar. De ese modo los tripulantes del Estrella de la Mañana se vieron prisioneros de Barba Negra quien envío a todos a su propio barco y ordeno atarles para que no pudieran actuar cuando vieran que los hombres del Jolly Roger destruían sin piedad el Estrella de la Mañana, aquel navío que fue su hogar por años. Una vez que el navío quedo destruido y se hundía en las profundidades del mar, James se juró a si mismo que Barba Negra pagaría por lo que había hecho, de una manera u otra.  
Contaron a la castaña que de esa manera ellos quedaron prisioneros para Barba Negra quien les llevó hacia la isla que no existía, aquella que ni en sus más locos sueños se abrían atrevido a a soñar. Nunca Jamás.  
Trabajaron para Barba Negra en las minas donde ya habían bastantes prisioneros trabajando, varios hombres de James, aquellos que sobrevivieron a la batalla se revelaron en repetidas ocasiones contra las reglas de ese absurdo lugar, provocando que Barba Negra les asesinara por su rebeldía, James en repetidas ocasiones les dijo que dejaran de poner su vida en peligro en vano e idearan un plan de escape. Para ese entonces varios de sus leales hombres habían fallecido y no había muchos otros esclavos como sus hombres: leales a él hasta la muerte. Intentaron escapar en varias ocasiones, fracasando en todas y cada una de ellas.  
Hasta que llegó él.  
Hasta que llegó Peter.

-El resto lo sabes ya - dijo James taladrando con sus ojos azules con la castaña quien escuchaba atenta todo lo que le confesaban- tuve que salir con Pan y Smee que se nos pego como sanguijuela y logramos escapar, hubiera dado lo que fuera por llevarme a mis hombres conmigo en ese momento, pero tenía que ser cauteloso y regresar por ellos en el momento más conveniente para evitarles lo peor.  
-Y lo hiciste James- habló Junior quien estaba sentado frente a Annie - sabíamos que idearías cualquier situación y volverías a ayudarnos

\- ¡Y vaya por Dios que lo hiciste! De haber cometido un error habríamos terminado todos muertos antes de tu llegada- Dijo Truman, el hombre de piel oscura sonriendo y mostrando su blanquísima sonrisa.  
-No hay manera de que James falte a su palabra, jamás la ha habido- aseguró Salvo quién había procedido a servirse y comenzar a comer.

Annie notó que todos se esforzaban en alagar a su capitán, pero él ignoraba esos comentarios con humildez, restándole importancia a hechos como el haber arriesgado su vida para escapar del lugar y después volver a arriesgarla rescatándolos de su prisión como había prometido. Comenzaron a comer y beber un poco más animados, esos piratas lejos de suponer un peligro para ella como había pensado inicialmente, resultaron ser extrañamente protectores. Claro que actuaban bajo las ordenes de su capitán, así que eso no suponía que ella debiera ser de su agrado como para protegerla por decisión propia. Si algo tenía claro era el intentar ser lo más cautelosa con James para que él no intentara asesinarla a la menor oportunidad, después de todo estaba tratando con piratas.

Maldita su suerte por complicar las cosas, aún quedaba tanto por hacer.  
Maldito su corazón por comenzar a sentir cariño por ese hombre que sentía a kilómetros de distancia a pesar de estar sentada junto a él.  
Maldita Rachel por iniciarlo todo.  
Maldito Pan por ser la razón.

-Así que dinos Annie- comenzó Salvo mirándola con seriedad, y ella se percató que mientras ellos habían cambiado de tema, se había perdido en sus pensamientos como una tonta - ¿Qué es lo que sigue en tu plan?.  
-Ah, pues la idea de ir con la vidente no me parece tan mala. Aunque a decir verdad al no tener mucha información sobre la relación de Rachel con este lugar, me daría mucha pena llegar así sin más, sin información me refiero.  
-¿No se supone que para eso contactarás a esa vidente?, porque obviamente no sabes nada al respecto, y buscas información que ella te pueda brindar- dijo Junior sin entender a la joven.  
-Es por eso que la idea de regresar a tierra firme por el diario de la mujer no es tan mala opción, nos ahorraría bastantes inconvenientes- añadió Truman desde su posición.  
-A mi me gustaría regresar a Tierra Firme- hablo Smee sentándose por fin junto a ellos para comer- No nos vendría mal un descanso en el Salón Turquesa y quién sabe, incluso una visita a Lady Florence.

Todos los hombres, incluido el capitán miraron al mayor enseguida.  
-Pues, visitar a nuestra querida Florence no suena a locura- dijo Salvo mirando a su capitán - Ha pasado un poco de tiempo aquí, bastante tiempo allá.  
-¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Annie sin entender lo último.  
-No debes estar familiarizada con el tiempo y como este maldito lugar lo manipula a su antojo- habló por fin James mirándola.  
Ella le presto toda su atención.  
-Al encontrarnos sentados en este momento y enfrascarnos en una platica que puede durar...  
-Digamos media hora- ayudo Junior a su capitán  
-De acuerdo, media hora- dijo el hombre de ojos azules - en tierra firme estarían pasando días, o incluso semanas. Así, entre más tiempo pasas en este lugar, el tiempo en tierra firme avanza aún más rápido...o cada vez más lento. Nunca es igual, aunque media hora aquí hayan significado tres días allá si te atreves a ir, no quiere decir que si vuelves por tres días más y regresas a tierra firme pasarán tres días como la vez anterior.  
-En ocasiones han pasado hasta dos años allá por dos días aquí- añadió Smee  
-Eso es una total incoherencia- Dijo Annie sin dar crédito  
-Este lugar decide si detenerse en el tiempo o avanzar, es como si tuviera vida propia- hablo Salvo comiendo uvas de su plato.  
Annie quedó asombrada ante ese detalle, un detalle más del que Wendy no se había percatado, tenía tantas preguntas. Todos ellos, sobretodo James despertaban en ella mucha curiosidad.

Se animó a tomar una decisión.  
-Creo...creo que quiero regresar a tierra firme.  
Todos la miraron con sonrisas  
-Excelente decisión- comenzó Truman- Tu regresas a casa por el diario y lo analizas mientras...  
\- Nosotros vamos con Florence- añadió Salvo a la frase de Truman  
-Yo iba a sugerir pasar antes al salón Turquesa- Dijo Junior con esperanza  
-Nadie ha sugerido que nos separaremos- Dijo el capitán calmando lo ánimos -A donde vaya ella iremos nosotros- la miro fijamente -Tenemos un trato y haré que se cumpla.  
-No es como que vaya a escapar tan fácil si te traiciona James- Dijo Leandro hablando por primera vez en toda la mañana desde que habían subido al Jolly Roger- y tampoco creo que sea capaz de cometer una locura cuando es la primera interesada en recavar información.  
-No escaparé, ni me alejaré de ustedes- aseguro ella  
-Te acompañaremos, pero antes iremos a abastecernos de provisiones e iremos por Florence- dijo el capitán  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella y todos en la mesa se animaron por las palabras de su capitán haciendo ruidos de victoria y chocando los cubiertos con la mesa.  
-¿Iremos al salón primero capitán?- Dijo Smee con ojos llenos de felicidad  
-No, primero iremos por Florence- contestó el hombre de largos cabellos  
-¿Ir por Florence?, ¿Quieres decir...-dijo Salvo algo confuso por las palabras de su líder  
\- Que es tiempo de que se nos una en esta extraña eternidad, no pienso dejar que muera antes de que yo lo haga- dijo con determinación el capitán levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse fuera del comedor, sus hombres sonrieron al verse de acuerdo con sus palabras -no pienso quedarme solo.  
-Lady Florence regresa muchachos- anunció Truman a lo que todos se levantaron a la vez de la mesa dando rugidos de una inusual alegría.  
-Estamos listos- dijo Leandro a su capitán  
-Leven anclas, saquen el polvillo y dirijámonos allá- grito el capitán a lo que todos enseguida se movilizaron a llevar a cabo sus labores.  
Annie se levanto junto a todos sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-Deberíamos persuadir a Zarina, por si el polvillo escasea en el camino, recuerda que ya era un problema el asunto del último barril- sugirió Junior.  
-¿El hada?- dijo Leandro levantando la cabeza de sus labores para acercarse un poco y escuchar.  
Annie enseguida se puso rígida ante el comentario, ¿Persuadir a Zarina?.  
-No es una idea tan descabellada, es verdad que el polvillo ya era un problema hace tiempo, pero no teníamos intención de viajar- comentó el capitán  
-Ahora será indispensable-añadió Junior  
James miro a la castaña, ella intuyo que el estaría ideando un plan por la manera en que la miraba, era bastante inquietante, aun así no dijo palabra.  
-Necesito que la llames- le dijo el ojiazul muy serio -Se que fue ella quien te trajo aquí.  
Annie sintió un poco de nervios ,¿Acaso había metido en problemas a la pequeña hada por su culpa?  
-Yo...  
-No aceptaré una negativa, se perfectamente que estabas con ella cuando llegaste.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque te vi llegar, es por eso que decidí acercarme a ti en principio.  
-Aún así no hay manera de que puedas saber quien fue, hay muchas hadas en esta tierra.  
-Cada hada tiene un brillo y un tintineo único, créeme; se que era ella.  
Annie estaba atrapada, si se oponía corría el riesgo de estropearlo todo, pero no quería obligar a Zarina a algo que no quisiera, no le gustaba la idea de involucrarla en sus problemas.  
No tenía opción.  
Tomo el pequeño morral que llevaba colgando en la cintura y tomo un poco de polvo, extendió la palma de la mano y acercando sus labios al polvillo susurro  
-Zarina.  
Enseguida soplo el polvillo que hizo un pequeño remolino en su palma que avanzo hacia el frente alejándose de su mano, el polvo que de por si era dorado, comenzó a emitir un color mas brillante. Después de un momento dentro del remolino se visualizo una figura algo desconcertada, aquel remolino comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando ver con más claridad a la pequeña visitante. Cuando el remolino desapareció por completo el hada movió sus alas para mantenerse en el aire y miro aún con mas desconcierto a la castaña, quien estaba rodeada de piratas que se habían acercado para presenciar el acto, y detrás de ella el capitán del navío.

-Hola Zarina, cuanto tiempo- dijo James al hada que le devolvía una mirada entre sorprendida y melancólica.  
El hada miro a la joven en busca de una respuesta, y la muchacha se armo de valor para hablar.  
-Zarina necesitamos de tu ayuda, necesito...yo necesito de tu ayuda.  
Sonó un tintineo y la tripulación observaba atenta la escena, Zarina se había acercado a la castaña.

Las Hadas solo tienen espacio para un alma a la vez, así que lo que dijera la pequeña figura tendrían que inferirlo de acuerdo a lo que la castaña dijera en voz alta.

*Tintinteo*  
-Lo sé, escúchame. Necesito que ellos me lleven a Tierra Firme, iremos a varios lugares y parece que el polvillo no les alcanzará para llevar el Jolly Roger a los sitios que debemos ir.  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Lío?, si...parece que me he metido en un lío muy grande.  
*Tintineo*  
-Les necesito porqué James me ayudará a conseguir la información que necesito sobre Pan, Zarina necesito saber la verdad.  
La pequeña hada miro por unos instantes al Capitán, una vez mas con incertidumbre en la mirada. James se quedo muy quieto en su lugar observándolas.  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Pero qué...  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Que quieres decir con...  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Traición?- dijo la castaña, y pudo observar como James se ponía rígido en su lugar, aún sin decir palabra.  
*Tintineo*  
-Zarina, creo que hay mucho que no me has contado-  
*Tintineo*  
-Claro, se que yo no he sido muy honesta contigo tampoco...pero necesito tu ayuda.  
*Tintineo*  
-Se que James es vil y cruel...es un pirata- contestó la mujer y la tripulación soltó pequeñas risas, pero el capitán no reía como el resto.  
*Tintineo*  
-Soy precavida, no quiero ser traicionada.  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Arrojarte al agua?- en ese momento James ya avanzaba hacia ellas  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Tu amigo?...¿Eran amigos?- dijo Annie desconcertada mirando a James que se adelantaba una posición frente a ella para encarar al hada. Se le veía bastante molesto.

Ahora fue turno de James para hablar con el pequeño ser, Annie al igual que la tripulación solo pudo escuchar la mitad de la conversación.  
La mitad que hablaba James.

-¿No crees que es suficiente Zarina?.  
*Tintineo*- el hada lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y melancolía.  
-Creo que eso solo nos concierne a ti y a mi.  
*Tintineo*  
-¿Y qué esperabas? soy un maldito pirata, como la lava que destruye lo que toca.  
*Tintineo*  
-No estamos aquí para discutir eso-  
*Tintineo*  
-En principio si, no solo porque es Annie quien te lo pide, si no porque es ella a quién has traído hasta aquí, así que ella significa bastante para ti.  
El hada se quedo en blanco un instante solo para volver a contestarle al capitán con furia  
*Tintineo*  
-Oh, entonces es una suerte que ella sea un pan de Dios, pues no te traicionará jamás. Y como tu y ella son tan unidas ahora no tienes opción más que ayudarle.  
*Tintineo*  
-Porque si no lo haces yo mismo la mataré- dijo el capitán, la situación se había tornado algo tensa, Annie comprendió de que hablaban de ella. Esa amenaza provocó que comenzara a temblar un poco creyendo en las palabras del hombre - Y si dos de tus niños perdidos tienen un conflicto así y resulta en la muerte de uno de ellos, creo que tu alma no soportaría tanto dolor...ni tu cuerpo.  
¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Annie no podía creer que ese hombre de un momento a otro cambiara de ser un humano tan pasivo capaz de tener una conversación en la mesa...a un asesino que amenazaba a quien se le interpusiera. ¿Qué era todo eso que había mencionado? ¿Dos de sus niños perdidos? ¿Dolor en su cuerpo y alma?, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.  
Zarina miro derrotada a James y tintineó una ultima vez, y la media sonrisa del capitán hizo comprender a todos que había accedido en llevarles hasta allá con el polvillo.

-Leven anclas, nos dirigimos con Florence- rugió el capitán, a lo que todos sus hombres se movilizaron enseguida.  
Zarina se acerco a la castaña con algo de tristeza, el hada se encontraba ahora obligada a ir con ellos, tenía que proteger a la mujer del ojiazul.  
-Leandro, Salvo, Zarina y Annie, conmigo- Dijo James con determinación avanzando sin esperarlos hacia su camarote.  
Los mencionados avanzaron detrás del capitán.  
Annie se preguntaba si se había metido en un lío tan grande como le había dicho Zarina, y peor aún, si la había involucrado junto con ella. Ese hombre era todo un misterio.

El Jolly Roger se elevó perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo tan azul que invadía nunca jamás.

 _GennaLotto_  
_

* * *

¡Vaya!

El motivo de esta tardada actualización fue una crisis en la continuidad de la historia, la cual "parece" que voy superando, creo que ya se por donde la trama se irá desenvolviendo y aún así no estoy segura de poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría.

Muchas gracias por continuar la historia a pesar de los siglos que tardo de capítulo en capítulo.

Zarina, esta preciosa hada de la cual vivo enamorada desde que vi la peli en la que aparece tomará un papel fundamental en la historia, y parece ser que Annie esta intrigada por lo que une a esta pequeña hada con nuestro apuesto capitán.

Aún falta mucho por ver en este enrollo total y nuestros protagonistas comienzan a dar forma a esta gran aventura que les espera. Se unirán nuevos personajes en un futuro y la cosa se pondrá color de hormiga :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Cómo pasa el tiempo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, con excepción de aquellos que he tenido que añadir para darle forma a esta historia.

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Salvo cerró la puerta tras de sí al ser el último en ingresar.

-Zarina, como bien recordarás, nuestros trabajos en conjunto con el polvillo azul dieron diversos frutos mientras experimentábamos- comenzó James volteando a mirarla.  
Se escuchó un tintineo y el capitán prosiguió.  
-Quiero por lo pronto dos cosas, primero que ayudes a Salvo y Leandro a multiplicar el último barril que nos sobra de polvillo, necesito el suficiente para realizar varias visitas en esta ocasión, y por suficiente me refiero a varios barriles grandes, por si incursionamos en Tierra Firme en ocasiones futuras- el hada asintió con la cabeza- y después quiero que durante el recorrido te presentes ante nosotros con tu polvillo de transformación, transformante...o como sea que lo hayas nombrado al final.

La pequeña hada tintineó cerca de él.  
-La razón es que es más fácil poder atender varias almas a la vez en lugar de sólo una como suelen hacer las hadas. Como humana podremos hablar contigo decentemente sin necesidad de que repitas lo que dices.  
-¿Humana?- dijo Annie enseguida -¿Eres capaz de convertirte en humana?  
Zarina tintineó alrededor de James energéticamente, parecía molesta.  
-No seas ridícula, tarde o temprano tendrías que contárselo...a tu querida niña perdida.  
Annie se acercó a Zarina ignorando las palabras del hombre.  
-Zarina... ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?  
Zarina tintineó.  
-Vamos querida, muéstranos- dijo James.

Zarina tomo de su bolso un diminuto pedazo de hoja que envolvía un polvillo que brillaba con colores violetas y morados. Tomo un poco de ese polvo y cerro de nuevo la hoja guardándola. Roció el polvo sobre ella y en un instante su tamaño igualó al de la castaña.  
Annie y Leandro quedaron maravillados con lo que veían. Ahora y con más detalle podían observar al hada, quien ya no tenía sus alas pues habían desaparecido.  
Podían observar con facilidad su cabello castaño sujeto en un moño alto, sus pantalones cafés a juego con su chaleco que cubría un camisón amarillo. Y un par de botas también a juego cafés como su atuendo.  
-Zarina...es increíble- dijo Annie sin dar crédito a lo que observaba, era la pequeña hada que la había llevado a nunca jamás, pero sin alas y de su tamaño.  
-Vaya- dijo simplemente Leandro mirando a Zarina como si fuera un sueño. La portadora del polvillo se sonrojo al verse centro de atención.  
-...hola- dijo simplemente mirando a la mujer de ojos cafés.  
Annie extendió una mano para tocar a Zarina y esta le correspondió el gesto extendiendo la propia para tomarse de las manos. Al tocarse ambas sintieron una sensación de conexión increíble.  
Era como si estando así juntas, fueran invencibles.

-Sí, sí, si...que conmovedor- dijo Salvo quien recargado en la puerta observaba la escena provocando que las castañas se soltaran de las manos- ahora concédenos el favor de obedecer las órdenes del capitán.  
Zarina miro con el ceño fruncido al hombre y cerro los puños.  
-Cuando gustes Salvo- le dijo el hada  
James observaba atento la escena, mientras Leandro se movilizaba con algo de esfuerzo al no poder dejar de mirar a Zarina.  
-¿Ustedes se conocen también?- pregunto Annie cuando Leandro había abandonado la habitación.  
-Digamos que Zarina conoce perfectamente a la tripulación casi por completo- dijo James desde su posición.  
-Cuando fui su capitán les conocí como la palma de mi mano, se de sus defectos y virtudes- dijo Zarina con voz tranquila, sin embargo sus ojos llameaban al mirar a James. Aún se percibía esa tensión entre ellos.

En ese momento Leandro regreso junto con Truman a la habitación. Cada uno traía consigo un barril grande de madera.  
-Déjenlos en la esquina- Dijo James mientras se dirigía al lugar que les señalaba donde se encontraba una mesa de trabajo, varios instrumentos de laboratorio, frascos y pergaminos.  
Zarina siguió a James, mientras Truman y Leandro dejaban los barriles donde les habían indicado.  
-Es un placer tenerte de nuevo a bordo capitana- dijo Truman a Zarina  
-Ya no soy tu capitana Truman- contestó ella mirándolo  
-No me importa, es la costumbre de llamarle así por tanto tiempo- contestó el hombre para sonreír, y haciéndole una reverencia al hada salió de la habitación- espero que su estancia en el Roger le resulte cómoda capitana, el viaje será algo movido- dijo para después desaparecer por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Zarina se sentó en el banco que estaba a la derecha del que James había ocupado. Tomó de su bolso un puñado de polvo dorado y una hoja que guardaba dentro de sí un destello azul.  
-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo James con una sonrisa  
Zarina simplemente lo miro con angustia, era evidente que no se encontraba cómoda en esa situación. James al observar el gesto del hada borró todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos mientras ellos hacen toda la magia- le dijo Salvo a la castaña.  
Annie asintió y junto con el hombre se dirigieron al otro extremo de la habitación donde había una mesa con mapas e instrumentos de medición sobre ella, cada uno tomo una silla y aguardaron sentados. Leandro por su parte al no haber más sillas en la habitación optó por sentarse en el suelo, no quería perder detalle de lo que el hada y el capitán harían.  
-Es la primera vez que presenciaran la multiplicación del polvillo- dijo James volteando a mirar a Leandro y a la castaña- presten atención.

Quince minutos más tarde el primer barril estaba lleno y el segundo que estaba conectado a un sistema de hojas y tubos era llenado como el primero.  
-Es increíble, polvo de hada infinito- dijo Leandro mirando a Zarina  
-No es infinito- contesto Zarina- este polvo depende por completo del polvillo azul, si el azul desaparece todo el polvo dorado lo hará también.  
Leandro la miraba prestándole toda su atención.  
-Con estos dos barriles tendremos suficiente para el regreso a nunca jamás- dijo Salvo acercándose al barril para observar como terminaba de llenarse.  
-Creo que no los he presentado debidamente- dijo James mirando a Leandro y Zarina.  
-Él es Leandro, mi mano derecha entre mis mejores hombres, Leandro ella es Zarina, el hada que estuvo a cargo del Jolly Roger por poco más de un año, alquimista del polvillo azul y excelente espadachín.

Zarina miró a James con el ceño fruncido  
-Una presentación bastante exagerada- le reprocho el hada  
-Jamás te han agradado los halagos- se defendió el capitán  
-Un placer Zarina- dijo Leandro extendiendo la mano y llamando la atención del hada quien le miró y después a su mano extendida.  
-Una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo- respondió ella de mala manera y Leandro algo apenado retiro su mano.  
-¿Te parece educado tratar así a mis hombres?- dijo James  
\- No tanto como obligarme amenazando con dañar a Annie si no cumplo tus órdenes.  
-No estoy obligándote a nada, solo te persuado- se defendió el ojiazul.  
-Vaya manera de persuadir a la gente- añadió Annie desde su silla llamando la atención de todos- amenazándome de muerte para que ella te obedezca.  
-¿Ahora estás de su lado?- dijo James algo molesto -Recuerda que esto es para resolver tus asuntos con Pan, sin mi ayuda ya serías presa de los salvajes...o comida de las sirenas.  
-Sobre todo eso- dijo Salvo divertido- ahora que te han visto las sirenas y casi te asesinan allá afuera.

Annie no supo que responder ante eso, era verdad. Sin la ayuda de todos ellos habría terminado ahogada en aquel lago por las sirenas.  
-Creo que pueden llevarse los barriles, están llenos ambos- dijo James cerrando el segundo barril.  
Salvo y Leandro tomaron un barril cada uno y haciéndolos rodar los sacaron de la habitación.  
-Haremos más polvillo al volver de Tierra Firme- le dijo James a Zarina mientras se acercaba a un mueble de roble pintado de negro detrás de la mesa donde se encontraba Annie. Abrió unas puertas de cristal y extrajo una botella y tres copas.  
-Annie, ¿podrías quitar los mapas del escritorio?- dijo con tranquilidad el hombre de rizos.  
La castaña obedeció y puso los mapas sobre la cama que era el mejor lugar para poner tantos pergaminos de tales tamaños, se dio cuenta de que eran muy elaborados y tenían diversas marcas. Pudo observar uno de ellos que contenía territorios desde África hasta el archipiélago Malayo, podía visualizar Australia incluso. Debajo de ese mapa observó otro del que no estaba muy familiarizada. Un terreno bastante extenso con diversas islas a su alrededor, no tenía la forma de ningún continente que ella conociera. ¿Sería el mapa de un nuevo país o continente descubierto?, no podía ser ya que el planeta tierra había sido ya mapeado en su totalidad desde hacía años.

-Zarina toma un banco y ven con nosotros, tomemos unos tragos- dijo el ojiazul y enseguida Annie levanto la cabeza de los mapas que habían llamado su atención ante tales palabras. ¿Qué bebieran con él?  
-No bebo gracias- dijo Zarina desde su lugar  
-No seas aguafiestas, sabes perfectamente que adoras el sabor del Ron- dijo Garfio tomando el lugar que antes ocupara Salvo, y con la mano izquierda se las arregló para llenar las tres copas.  
-Yo tampoco bebo- dijo Annie  
\- Oh Annie, Zarina y yo nos encargaremos de introducirte al mundo del alcohol- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su blanca sonrisa- Zarina disfruta mucho del Ron, aunque en lo personal prefiero un buen vino, sobre todo a la hora de la cena. Culpa a Florence de ello, antes no bebía ni una sola gota de alcohol, pero me enseñó que no solo el Ron puede servirse a la mesa.  
-Han mencionado tanto a Florence, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Annie.  
-¿Van a acompañarme a la mesa o me quedare aquí como un idiota solo?- dijo él con suavidad.

Las mujeres se miraron antes de caminar hacia él, Zarina tomo uno de los bancos y se sentó a un lado de Annie. James le dio una copa a cada una.  
-Hace tiempo, cuando no tenía más metas en la vida que robar a barcos de la Marina Inglesa, abordamos un barco que llevaba en particular diversos tesoros. Entre ellos oro y Joyas.  
Ambas mujeres prestaban atención a lo que el hombre comentaba.  
\- Aquel barco con un gran tesoro debió ser resguardado por valientes guerreros, más sin embargo fue muy fácil abordarlo ya que toda su tripulación se rindió tan sólo vernos llegar.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de cobardes regalan porque si un tesoro así?- dijo Zarina.  
-Veo que tu alma de pirata sigue ahí Zarina- le respondió el hombre de rizado cabello- lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, no había manera de que el capitán ordenara a sus hombres rendirse sin apenas pelear por defenderse, pero cuando abordamos aquel navío nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que el capitán no había dado la orden. Si no una mujer, Florence. Ella había persuadido al capitán en rendirse, al encontrarme de cara con ella me percate enseguida que no era una mujer común. No solo por su evidente belleza, créanme pocas mujeres son tan bellas como lo es ella.

Annie sintió una pequeña punzada de celos en ese momento, James estaba reconociendo indirectamente que aquella mujer era más bella que ellas dos. ¿Acaso era correcto que ella lo celara de esa forma?, Zarina seguía atenta al relato.  
-Cuando el barco estaba completamente en nuestro poder ella habló conmigo sin mostrar miedo alguno, me entregó esto- dijo sacando de alrededor su cuello un collar del que colgaba una pequeña llave de oro -curiosamente, por muchos años ella había resguardado esto para mí, hasta que llegara el día en que me encontrara para contarme la verdad sobre mi pasado- dijo mientras sacaba el reloj de oro que Annie había visto horas antes -Me dijo que yo debía poseer el reloj al cual debía darle cuerda esta pequeña llave, y de ser así eso indicaba que ella y yo estábamos emparentados. Y resultó ser verdad, cuando ingresé la llave a este reloj pude comprobar que era cierto. Este reloj perteneció a mi padre en vida, a quien jamás conocí, y fue ella quien tenía la llave. En ese momento deje de ser un poco menos solitario. Ahora tenía un familiar de sangre, y la protegería con mi vida de ser necesario.

Annie y Zarina estaban maravilladas con aquel relato.  
-Jamás me hablaste de ella- dijo Zarina  
\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con Nunca Jamás, no había motivo de hablar de ella. Es lo único palpable para mí que me demuestra que hay un mundo lejos de toda la locura de Peter Pan y ese lugar, no iba a permitir que nada de eso se mezclara con ella.  
-¿Por qué?- intervino Zarina - ¿Por qué si la amas tanto la dejas envejecer en Tierra Firme?, ¿Porque arriesgarla a morir?  
Annie solo podía escuchar atenta la conversación, ahora no le quedaba duda de que ellos dos habían tenido una historia antes de que ella llegara a Nunca Jamás, la manera tan familiar en la que se hablaban, esa supuesta traición de la que habían hablado en cubierta, había muchos misterios aún.

-En principio porque fue su petición, ella conoce sobre Nunca Jamás, fueron varias ocasiones en las que volvíamos a visitarla. Fue su decisión quedarse en el mundo real como le gusta llamarle. Sin embargo tienes razón, no voy a permitir que ella muera y me deje solo de nuevo, y ella lo sabe. Sabe que en algún momento regresaremos por ella. Ese momento llegó.  
-A todo esto- interrumpió Annie -aún no sabemos qué parentesco tiene contigo.

-Es mi prima- contestó él.  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento, James llevo la copa a sus labios y enseguida hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-No sé qué es lo que tiene el Ron que no lo soporto- dijo con asco  
-Siempre fuiste un bebé para eso- se burló Zarina mientras tomaba la copa de Ron y bebía sin hacer ni una sola mueca.

James sonrío complacido al verla tomar y se levantó para hurgar en su mueble una vez más.  
Un movimiento en seco alertó a los tres que el Jolly Roger se había elevado por los aires, sintieron como el navío aceleraba su velocidad.

-Así que en este momento nos dirigimos a su hogar, vamos por ella- concretó el hada.  
-Correcto, nos dirigimos ahí, después de descansar un poco y de abastecernos podremos ir a Londres. ¿Porque es ahí donde vives cierto? No hay manera de que hayas tratado con los mocosos sin vivir al menos cerca de ellos- dijo él mientras regresaba a la mesa con una botella de vino mirando a Annie.  
Annie comprendió que por "mocosos" se refería a Wendy y sus hermanos.  
\- Así es, vivo a unas cuantas calles de su casa- le respondió la castaña- aunque te aseguro, ya no son unos mocosos.  
-¿Qué dices?, no me digas que ahora son adultos- preguntó el hombre con esos ojos azules clavados en ella.  
-Pues debo informarte que es así, Wendoline es una dama mayor, al igual que sus hermanos. Todos casados y con hijos.  
-Esa Wendoline... ¿es la pequeña Wendy que tanto llamaba la atención de Peter Pan, y daba dolores de cabeza a Campanita?- preguntó con curiosidad Zarina desde su lugar.  
-La misma-le respondió James  
-Estoy segura de que al llegar a Londres la conocerás, ella y su hija Jane son muy hospitalarias. Además los niños son unos traviesos que se ganaran tu corazón enseguida- comenzó a relatar Annie muy emocionada, Zarina sonreía ante la descripción.  
-Alto ahí- cortó James a la parlanchina castaña- ¿Jane y los niños? ¿Hay más mocosos? ¿La niña que vino después de Wendy tiene que ver con todos ellos?  
-Así es, Jane es hija de Wendy- confesó Annie mientras observaba curiosa como el hombre abría los ojos con sorpresa- ...además Jane tiene dos niñas preciosas, y sus primos son guapísimos.

James la miraba sin parpadear.  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Zarina al hombre después de un momento en el que no articulaba palabra.  
\- Vaya qué pasó bastante tiempo- dijo el hombre mirando su copa - podría jurar que fue hace medio año cuando vi a esa niñita revolotear en Nunca Jamás, y ahora incluso ella es madre ahora.  
-Así funciona Nunca Jamás James, es tan impredecible como tu humor- dijo Zarina con una ceja levantada. Eso llamó la atención del capitán quien río ante el comentario.  
-Salud entonces...por toda esta locura- contestó el hombre al hada y chocaron copas, como muchas veces en sus viejos tiempos.

-Ahora soy yo a quien le gustaría saber un poco más sobre ustedes dos- dijo Annie aún con su copa intacta entre sus manos.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?- contesto James en el momento en que el navío perdía velocidad.  
-¿Hace cuánto se conocen? ¿De qué traición hablan?  
Zarina miro a la castaña lanzando un suspiro.  
-Nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo Annie, debes de saber que Zarina y yo somos mucho más mayores de lo que crees- contestó el capitán.  
-¿Qué tanto es bastante exactamente?-pregunto curiosa  
Garfio y Zarina se miraron pensando la manera de explicarse mejor.  
-Creo que te llevarías una gran sorpresa Annie- dijo el hada  
-Oh por favor, no me traten como una niña. Soy completamente capaz de…  
En ese instante una sacudida los tomo por sorpresa.

-Tierra- escucharon gritar a lo lejos a uno de los hombres del capitán.  
-Creo que dejaremos esta conversación pendiente-contestó James levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia fuera de sus habitación- prepárense para descender- les dijo antes de dejarlas solas.  
-Ni piensen que dejare pasar por alto la manera en la que evitan hablarme sobre ustedes.  
-Tranquila, habrá tiempo para platicarte sobre eso- le dijo Zarina levantándose también - hay muchas cosas aún que ambas debemos platicar, pero antes debemos conocer a la famosa Florence que trae vueltos locos a todos estos hombres ¿No crees?.  
Annie en silencio asintió, sabía perfectamente que insistir no la llevaría a nada

Una vez que ambas mujeres salieron de las habitaciones del capitán comprobaron que ya no estaban en nunca jamás. Se encontraban navegando sobre aguas con un azul más claro y frente al majestuoso barco, se podía admirar que estaban por llegar a las orillas de algún lugar.

Salvo se acercó a las muchachas mirando hacia aquellas tierras.  
-Pronto pisaremos tierra firme, es decir el mundo real- les dijo  
-Jamás he venido- contestó Zarina mirando la inmensidad de aquellas tierras.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco- le dijo Annie y ambas compartieron una amistosa sonrisa-…al menos no a esta parte de tierra firme.  
-Ah, ya veo que ha nacido una tierna amistad por aquí - se burló Salvo llamando la atención de las mujeres- en parte me tranquiliza que ustedes estén aquí, ya que Florence se nos unirá. No me gustaría verle aburrida entre solo hombres. Aunque más que acostumbrada está a tratar bastardos como nosotros. Pero estando ustedes dos aquí será más ameno para ella.  
-No somos sus bufones para divertirle- dijo Annie al hombre  
-No, no lo son. Pero son mujeres, y eso es más que suficiente para estar tranquilo en que ella estará más cómoda. Se llevará bien con ustedes, ella es una mujer de noble corazón, es quien nos mantiene cuerdos cuando todo va mal.

-Quiero conocerla, me he quedado impresionada en que James tuviera escondido un secreto así, estar cuidando y resguardando a un familiar tan celosamente- dijo Zarina  
-James puede ser un hombre muy duro consigo en ocasiones, pero es gracias a Florence que, al igual que el resto de nosotros, no cae en desesperación o se transforma en un total desalmado. Sí, somos piratas pero antes de eso fuimos hombres, y Florence nos mantiene con los pies en la tierra, ella nos hace recordar que incluso dentro de nosotros… aún hay humanidad.

-Eso es hermoso- dijo Annie conmovida por las palabras del hombre.  
-Prepárense para el descenso- dijo el pirata mirando alternativamente a las muchachas, se le veía un poco incómodo de haberse confesado y sin más se retiró.  
-Bueno, creo que ahora más que nunca quiero conocerla- se expresó el hada cruzándose de brazos mirando a Salvo alejarse.  
-¿De verdad no son unos desalmados?- le preguntó la mujer al hada.  
-Es algo un poco complicado de responder Annie, durante el tiempo en el que fui su capitana fueron los más tontitos y agradables humanos que jamás conocí, claro eso hasta que me traicionaron e intentaron asesinarme para obtener el polvillo azul- de sinceró el hada mirando a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es verdad?, James... ¿Estuvo a punto de matarte?  
-No te miento Annie, y es por eso que te pido que actúes con cautela, ellos podrán mostrarse amables contigo ahora, pero si es que formas parte de sus siniestros planes no dudarán en deshacerte de ti...y de mí.  
-Pero aun así no puede hasta que tomé una decisión respecto a Peter- dijo Annie casi para si en voz baja.  
-¿Has podido enfrentarte a él?  
-No, no le he vuelto a ver.  
-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de regresar a tierra firme?  
-A parte de venir por Lady Florence, el regresar a mi casa.  
-¿Qué, pasa? ¿Te has rendido?  
-No, solo voy por el diario de Rachel. Ahí puede haber información útil para seguir avanzando.  
-¿Avanzar hacia dónde?  
-No lo sé Zarina, cada vez me convenzo más de que venir a remover las aguas entre todos ustedes tal vez no fue una muy buena idea, temo por tu vida, la mía…y ahora que les llevare a todos ustedes a mi casa y mi padre los vea…  
-Annie, cuando sepas por fin la verdad. ¿Lo matarás?  
-Yo...no me imagino matando jamás a nadie. No entiendo por qué todos esperan eso de mí. Es decir; la desgracia que hemos tenido que vivir mi padre y yo tiene mucho que ver con él estoy segura, quiero entender las razones de Rachel para hacernos tanto daño…pero ¿Matar?, no lo sé… no soy capaz - contestó Annie cabizbaja.  
-Me da gusto escuchar eso, no creo que haya necesidad de matarlo por algo que no hizo- confesó el hada mirando hacia el puerto que ya se veía cerca.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-La culpa de la desgracia de tu familia fue por culpa de tu madre, no de él.  
-Pero estoy segura de que cuando lo conoció todo cambio para ella, y que fue por quedarse en Nunca Jamás que nos abandonó en la miseria.

Zarina miraba con tristeza a la castaña intentando comprender sus sentimientos. Y detrás de ellas recargado en la pared James las observaba con detenimiento, al escuchar la conversación entendió que no solo Annie quería saber más acerca de su pasado, estaba reconociendo a si mismo que él estaba tan interesado como ella y que por ende le ayudaría a llegar al fondo del asunto.

El Jolly Roger tocaba el puerto mientras los colores rojizos y naranjas anunciaban el ocaso, la tripulación estaba lista para descender al encuentro de Florence.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer!

Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad a esta historia a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar. En lo personal me emociona la idea de que Florence esté a punto de aparecer en la historia, es un personaje que me enternece el corazón.  
La historia de nuestro apuesto capitán poco a poco va saliendo a la luz y la de Annie no tardará en seguir mostrando pistas.

Feliz año nuevo a ti que lees estás líneas, y gracias una vez más por permitir que esta historia toque esas sensibles fibras en tu corazón.

Genna Lotto


	6. Lady Florence

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, con excepción de aquellos que he tenido que añadir para darle forma a esta historia.

* * *

El lugar estaba tranquilo, un simple puerto rodeado de pastizales, una pequeña bodega y más vegetación. A lo alto de una colina se podía visualizar una casa, ellas notaron que todos los hombres miraban hacia allá.

-Es hora muchachas- dijo Garfio a sus espaldas.

-Quiero verla ya- contestó ansiosa Zarina quien se adelantó a descender del barco bajo la mirada divertida del hombre.

-Te agradará- le dijo él a la castaña al quedarse solos.

-Espero que no tenga tu carácter- contestó Annie

-Dios, no. Me moriría si así fuese- respondió alarmado el pirata a lo que ambos comenzaron a reír -Tenemos tiempo para descansar, y aclarar las posibles decisiones que tomarás una vez que leas ese diario, no olvides que tenemos un trato.

-No lo olvido, yo obtengo venganza y tú la mano izquierda de Peter.

-Quiero la mano de Pan en mi poder y después dársela a comer al cocodrilo, entonces tendrá a alguien más que perseguir. Después de ello dejaré que se lo coma entero. Pero antes, quiero descubrir…que si no eres capaz de matarlo, de qué manera lo harás pagar.

-¿Nos escuchaste?

-No era mi intención, cuando llegue ya estaban enfrascadas en la conversación.

Entonces el capitán cambio su semblante, parecía como si el hombre quisiera añadir algo más, se acercó a la muchacha y tomo su barbilla levantándola.

-No sé si debiera, de cualquier manera ya estamos aquí, y tú y Zarina de alguna forma lo merecen.

Ella no comprendió las palabras del hombre. Él se acercó a su rostro en un gesto que aseguraba que la besaría tan solo alcanzara sus labios, sin embargo se detuvo al estar muy cerca de su cometido y la miro fijo a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiremos?, estamos a punto de arder Annie, ¿No lo ves?

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas Annie desvió la mirada y avanzó para alcanzar a Zarina. Le aterraba quedarse un momento más a solas con él.  
James se quedó quieto en su lugar mirando hacia la costa, de no haber hecho la castaña ese movimiento la habría besado, pero ahora notaba que ella comenzaba a mostrar más carácter y no solo dejarse llevar por la situación.

Sonrió complacido, después de todo no había decidido mal, ni por un arrebato de locura.

Annie noto que casi toda la tripulación se dispersaba a distintos lugares. Unos permanecían en el navío, otros habían bajado a la bodega cerca del mar y otros se alejaban del puerto.

-Irán al pueblo en busca de provisiones para todos- explicó James a las mujeres una vez estuvieron todos juntos en tierra.

Sin embargo Salvo, Truman, Junior y Leandro les acompañaban camino colina arriba. Se dirigían a aquella casa.

Era una casa de tamaño considerable, pintada de blanco, con un hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado donde rosas y claveles crecían.  
James se adelantó al grupo para tocar la puerta, miro a las mujeres con una sonrisa mientras ellas le devolvían miradas de curiosidad. Se escuchaban pasos desde dentro que se acercaban a la puerta.

Al abrirse, el olor a vainilla inundó el olfato del grupo, y una mujer de gesto amable se encontraba frente a ellos.

Ojos verdes y cabello rubio clarísimo caía como cascada hasta la espalda, piel blanca como perla. Iba vestida con un vestido holgado y llevaba un chal por encima, estaba descalza. Tardó un poco en hablar debido a la impresión de encontrarse al grupo frente a ella.

-¿Primo?- dijo con una voz tan dulce que Annie quedó enganchada enseguida.

La mujer tomo a James por las mejillas para mirarle fijamente.

-Soy yo Florence- respondió el hombre con voz cargada de emoción.

La mujer no dejaba de mirarlo como si de un sueño se tratase, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Eres tú- dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Dentro del abrazo la mujer se percató de la presencia de los demás.

-Muchachos...

James soltó el abrazo para que ella pudiera verlos mejor.

Salvo se adelantó a las castañas acercándose a la mujer.

-Sabías que volveríamos por ti- dijo a la vez que tomaba su mano y la besaba con educación, después de eso recibió un abrazo de la rubia. Truman y Junior la abrazaron después. Aquellos hombres que podían pasar por rudos y sin corazón habían cambiado su semblante por completo.

Hasta que la rubia miro al resto del grupo James hablo.

-Ellas son Zarina y Annie- presento el capitán quitándose el sombrero y señalándolas respectivamente.

-¿Es ella? ¿De verdad?- dijo con emoción la rubia acercándose a Zarina.

-Hola- dijo el hada con una sonrisa mientras la mujer tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-He escuchado tanto de ti, no sabes cuánto he deseado conocerte.

-¿De verdad?, yo...yo apenas he sabido de ti. Y también deseaba verte...Florence- contestó Zarina con tranquilidad, a pesar de estar tan emocionada como la rubia. Florence beso la mejilla del hada y después la abrazo.

-Gracias por cuidarlo tanto, es tan tontito que se habría perdido en sí mismo. Gracias por hacerlo tu niño perdido.

-Creo que era el destino- contestó Zarina sonriendo encantada de la amabilidad de la rubia.

-Y sobre la traición…- dijo más seria la mujer de ojos verdes mirándola- es algo que no consiento en absoluto y algo que tendrá que pagar en definitiva. Zarina se quedó en silencio, parecía que era la primer disculpa que recibía sobre el suceso.

-Haremos que esto se resuelva, porque al parecer es un caos- dijo Florence volteando a ver a James quien le sostuvo la mirada con melancolía y después miro al hada.

Annie por primera vez miro en la mirada del pirata arrepentimiento.

-Por supuesto qué hay que hablar Zarina- habló el capitán, mientras que el hada le devolvía una mirada de recelo. Por supuesto que el hada no creía en las palabras del hombre.

-Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti- dijo la rubia al hada. Zarina sonrió en agradecimiento.

Florence entonces miro hacia Annie y Leandro.

-Annie ¿cierto?- dijo Florence acercándose a ella.

-Es un placer Florence- contestó la castaña antes de ser abrazada por la mujer.

Florence extendió la mano sin soltar el abrazo con la castaña para alcanzar la mejilla de Leandro a manera de saludo y este tomo su mano entre las suyas sonriente.

-Él es Leandro, mi mano derecha- dijo James

-Pensaba que ese puesto era tuyo, Salvo.

-Creo que merezco un descanso de tanto arduo trabajo, y el muchacho cumple bien sus labores- contestó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa

-Es un placer conocerla Lady- hablo el muchacho

-El placer es mío Leandro, si James ha puesto su confianza en ti, es porque eres digno, un hombre leal.

-Daría mi vida por este hombre.

-Tonterías- contesto James mirando hacia el interior de la casa

-Mi vida le pertenece después de lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Como si hubiera valido la pena- contestó el capitán aun mirando al interior.

-Lo hizo, cada acción valió la pena- se defendió el muchacho mirándolo.

-De haber sido así yo habría podido salvar a tu madre- reprochó el ojiazul mirando por fin al joven.

-¿Tu madre?- dijo sin comprender Lady Florence mirando con preocupación al joven frente a ella.

-Tu nos diste libertad, más allá de lo que haya…

-Murió por mi culpa Leandro, soy yo quién te debe más de lo que crees. No merezco tu lealtad.

-Eso es mentira- mencionó Leandro levantando la voz. La situación se había puesto más tensa.

-Calmémonos un momento- Hablo Truman desde su posición logrando que los hombres dejaran de discutir. Florence regresó su atención a Annie quién al igual que el hada se mantenía callada y asombrada de lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Ella es Annie, y es un caso particular- terminó James con sus presentaciones con un poco de molestia por las palabras entre él y Leandro. Florence volteó a ver a su primo con ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa.  
James al percatarse de su actitud negó con la cabeza previniendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya era hora de que trajeras una mujer contigo James- dijo la rubia.

Los hombres rieron ante eso, Zarina se asombró y la situación provoco que Annie se sonrojara.

-Oh no, yo no...-intentó explicarse Annie pero Florence la interrumpió

-Se el tipo de hombre problemático que es mi primo Annie, y lo difícil que es relacionarse con alguien como él. ¿Porque razón le acompañas?

-Creo que es una historia un poco complicada- explicó James.

-Entonces pasen y pónganse cómodos por favor, estaba por tomar el té, prepararé más para todos ustedes.

Más que agradecidos, todos entraron a la casa. Florence retuvo a Annie en la puerta para estar a solas con ella.

-Antes de que cualquier circunstancia manipule tus respuestas, dímelo. ¿Estás interesada en James?

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto alarmada la castaña.

-Le conozco perfectamente para saber que la manera en la que te mira en comparación a su hada es diferente. Cariño, si tú logras llegar a su corazón como mujer yo seré la más feliz del mundo- dijo Florence tomándola de las manos.

-Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí de manera seria- contestó con sinceridad la castaña, fallando en su intento de ocultar sus sentimientos. Los momentos a solas con el capitán y su anterior discusión sobre el amor aún giraban en su mente.

-Yo no estaría tan segura cariño. Creo que justo ahora, acabas de dar un paso muy grande. El jamás, a excepción de Zarina por ser su hada, habría traído aquí a una mujer. Él me dijo alguna vez, que mi hogar no sería pisado por ninguna mujer que no fuera digna de conocerme. Y si tú no eres su hada como es el caso de Zarina, entonces eres la mujer que está robando su corazón. Y lo mejor de todo… es que ni siquiera él se ha percatado de eso.

Annie se quedó mirando a la rubia sin creer lo que decía.

-Ni siquiera Lily o Támara han tenido ese privilegio.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Annie.

-Lily es la princesa de los pieles rojas en Nunca Jamás, si vienes de ahí creí que lo sabrías.

-Oh vaya, yo solo la conozco como Princesa Tigrilla.

-Bueno, así es como su pueblo se refiere a ella, pero su nombre es Lily. Y Támara es la encargada del Salón turquesa.

-No he visto a ninguna de las dos en mi vida. ¿Qué representan ellas?

-Dos de las más importantes conquistas que James ha tenido en su vida, dos mujeres lo bastante importantes para él que yo creería las traería con él alguna vez. Pero jamás lo hizo. Eso quiere decir que no fueron tan importantes como lo eres tú.

Annie estaba más que impresionada por conocer esos detalles. Así que Lily había sido la mujer que lo cautivo en Nunca Jamás, y Támara en tierra firme.

-La razón por la que yo estoy aquí, es porque es la ruta que nos llevará hasta mi hogar donde conseguiré un objeto que me será de utilidad en un futuro para derrotar a Peter Pan. Hace nada que conozco a su primo, y a diferencia de ellas no somos tan cercanos como para tener una relación.

-Creo que no te percatas de lo esencial que es el hecho que te haya traído. Aún si hoy mismo lo hubieras conocido. Créeme, pudo haberte llevado a tu hogar antes de venir aquí, cualquiera de su tripulación pensaría eso al saber que recién se habían conocido. Pero no lo hizo Annie.

Y la castaña cayó en cuenta que los hombres de la tripulación le habían sugerido llevarla a su casa mientras ellos visitaban a Lady Florence, pero James había rechazado la idea diciendo que irían juntos a casa de la mujer.

-Eso ocurrió, su tripulación sugirió dejarme en casa para poder venir aquí.

-¿Y que hizo él?

-Rechazó la idea, quiso que todos viniéramos a verte.

-¿Lo ves? - saltó de emoción la Rubia- ¿Ahora comprendes lo que te digo? No eres ninguna coincidencia Annie. Eres el destino.

La castaña miro los ojos verdes de la mujer y sonrío ¿De verdad James estaría interesado en ella como mujer y no solo para derrotar a Peter?, le costaba un poco creérselo en verdad.

-Ahora que tú y yo hemos aclarado las cosas creo que podemos entrar, y lejos de lo que tú y él nieguen allá dentro, tú y yo tendremos constantes pláticas, quiero conocerte, saber a cerca de lo que James percibe en ti. Eres hermosa eso me queda claro, y pareces tener un alma noble.  
Esas palabras provocaron el sonrojo de la castaña.

Florence la llevó de la mano hacia el interior de su hogar donde los demás ya se encontraban descansando en la sala y comedor de esta. Annie sintió la calidez de un hogar tranquilo y el trato amable de una mujer que la tomaba en consideración.

Vainilla...la rubia también olía a vainilla.

Dentro se pusieron al día sobre la vida de Florence, ella desde que la habían dejado en Tierra Firme había cambiado bastante. Ya no era aquella jovencita menor que James a quién habían dejado en la isla por última vez. Ahora era una mujer madura, tan hermosa como jamás la habían recordado, pero mayor.

-Ahora soy más grande que tu primo, ignoren las marcas que la edad deja en mi rostro.

-Tonterías- contestó el ojiazul sentado a su lado tomando una de sus manos con su mano izquierda y depositando un casto beso en ella– jamás haz estado tan hermosa.

Zarina, Annie y Leandro miraban con admiración el como todos ellos elogiaban a la mujer, era más que evidente que le querían demasiado. No tardaron en acordar que ella se les uniría, tal y como James había dicho, no permitirían que envejeciera y eventualmente muriera. Ella no se resistió, era gracias a James que su vida había tenido un verdadero significado, era gracias a él que su estancia en aquella Isla, regalo de la Reina de Inglaterra no había perecido ante tantos bárbaros que continuamente visitaban los salones que le pertenecían. Piratas, mercenarios, marinos. Había conocido todo tipo de hombres quienes visitaban su isla en busca de provisiones, buena comida y descanso…pero jamás compañía sexual de ningún tipo. En ese puerto no existían los prostíbulos, era únicamente un lugar de descanso y pasatiempo, para resolver sus más íntimas urgencias los marinos tenían puertos que frecuentaban en otros mares, tierras tan llenas de bajos valores como de prostitutas. Nadie en todo el tiempo que ella había estado como dueña de esas tierras, se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto o ponerle una mano encima. Todo hombre y mujer sabía que a la dueña de esas tierras la protegían los piratas más temidos y respetados de los mares. Jamás nadie quiso problemas con "El descalzo" y su tripulación de 50 hombres capaces de hacer arder a quien intentara acercarse a la mujer. Era no solo una mujer respetada, también a ella acudían para conseguir su consejo. Habían rumores que aseguraban que practicaba brujería, porque de otra forma, ¿De qué manera una simple mujer podría ser dueña de toda una isla y ser la mujer más influente en los mares de occidente?

-No son más que rumores estúpidos- dijo Salvo a un lado de la chimenea, recostado en el suelo sobre una buena cantidad de cojines.

-Tan falsos como los rumores que aseguran que "El descalzo" es el mismísimo hijo del gran James Brooke –Añadió Truman al otro lado del salón sentado en la mesa comiendo uvas junto a Leandro, sus palabras provocaron que Florence riera divertida.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Zarina quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto a Salvo.

-Un hombre al que le debo mucho, falleció hace bastante tiempo- contesto el capitán.

-¿Por qué dirían que es tu padre?- dijo Annie

-Por la misma razón por la que algunos tachan a Florence de bruja, por estúpidos, solo eso- Menciono Junior recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

La noche había caído y Florence como siempre, ofreció a los piratas camas con sabanas limpias después de una abundante cena, en la que platicaron a cerca de lo que harían después de pasar un tiempo ahí, dándole tiempo a Florence de empacar lo necesario y gestionar a cargo de quienes se quedaría la administración de todo en la isla en su ausencia.

-Será mejor que una de las habitaciones sea para las muchachas- Dijo Junior- Yo puedo dormir en la sala Florence.

-Igual yo- se unió Salvo.

-No me digan que estos mares han despertado en ustedes gran caballerosidad- dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

-No estarás insinuando que Leandro y yo somos unos mal educados- Dijo Truman desde la puerta de su habitación mientras el resto se dirigía a sus sitios de descanso.

Florence rio antes de defenderse

-Solo insinué que Junior y Salvo son caballerosos únicamente cuando están ebrios, tanto que invitan a un faro de luz un par de copas como si de una dama se tratara.

Todos rieron con ganas al recordar la anécdota que Florence describía. Zarina y Annie contagiadas rieron ante tal comentario.

Truman y Leandro dormirían en una habitación con dos camas, al igual que Zarina y Annie. James tenía su propia habitación en aquella casa, una con una cama matrimonial al igual que Florence. Aquellas dos habitaciones eran intocables para los demás, no porque ellos no quisieran compartirlas, nadie se sentía cómodo invadiendo sitios de dos personas importantes como ellos. Annie se sentía fascinada por la familiaridad que había entre todos ellos, a diferencia del resto de la tripulación quienes dormirían o en el barco o en algún asilo de la isla, todos ellos y ahora sumando a Leandro a la lista tenían el privilegio de residir con Florence. Eran como una familia.  
Familia.  
No pudo evitar pensar en su padre, quien estaría preocupado por ella. Dentro de la habitación que compartiría con Zarina, la muchacha comenzó a pensar en el tiempo que había estado lejos de su hogar.

-Zarina, ¿Recuerdas la hora en la que llegue contigo a Nunca Jamás?-

Zarina se quedó pensando un instante antes de responder.

-A pesar de ser un hada, estoy familiarizada con la forma en la que los humanos miden el tiempo. Yo misma tengo un reloj Annie, pero me temo que no reparé en ese detalle, lo siento.

-No importa…yo…- dijo Annie distraída mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación dejando a Zarina sola. Si ella no lo recordaba, tal vez James sí.  
Caminó por el pasillo en camino a la habitación donde vio que James entraba al despedirse todos para dormir. Se acercó a la puerta y sin pensarlo toco tres veces.  
Después de un momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al capitán.

-Annie.

-James, necesito…

-Por supuesto, pasa- dijo este tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era sencilla, sin mucha decoración. Un espejo de cuerpo completo, la cama matrimonial, un ropero y una mesa con lámpara. Nada lujoso. Annie miro hacia el hombre y se percató que no llevaba la camisa, únicamente vestía unos pantalones holgados color gris. Llevaba el cabello suelto y movía los seguros de la prótesis que terminaba en el dorado garfio que siempre mostraba.  
La muchacha sonrojada miro hacia otra dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo quiero preguntarte, si recuerdas cuanto tiempo pasé en Nunca Jamás.

-¿Qué cuánto tiempo?

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre el tiempo que pasa en Tierra Firme estando en Nunca Jamás?

El hombre la miraba con atención aun luchando contra los seguros sobre su hombro.

-Debió ser un día completo en dado caso. Solo pasaste una noche ahí. Y hoy es Septiembre 13 aquí, lo he comprobado a la hora de la cena.

-Dios, que alivio- dijo ella mirándolo, olvidando que el hombre tenía el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué día saliste?

-Septiembre 11, pasamos dos días fuera…bueno, yo pase dos días fuera de casa.

-Sin embargo nosotros pasamos varios años desde la última vez que pisamos esta casa. Ahora mi querida prima es incluso mayor que yo, cuando yo soy en realidad mayor que ella.

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió la joven

-Cuando Florence nació, yo ya navegaba los mares más hostiles Annie, cuando nos vimos por vez primera era una jovencita…

James soltó una pequeña risa recordando aquellos tiempos en los que una joven Florence se había presentado ante él y su tripulación de desalmados piratas de los que tanto hablaban las leyendas. Annie le miro con atención y noto que no dejaba de luchar contra los cierres. Se acercó a él.

-¿Me permites?-dijo ella

-No quiero que creas que soy un manco inútil.

-No seas tonto.

Ella le ayudo a desabrochar, no sin trabajo, los seguros de la prótesis y él no le quitaba la mirada.

-Debió ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a no tener tu mano.

-En principio sí, pero me las arreglé para adiestrar la izquierda.

-Eres un hombre fuerte.

-Y tu una mujer hermosa.

Annie sonrojada desvió la mirada caminando hacia la ventana. Desde la habitación podía observarse una espléndida vista hacia el mar.

-Ahora veo porque Florence te dio esta habitación, la vista es maravillosa.

-Cualquier vista se queda corta a tu lado- dijo el acercándose a su espalda y abrazándola desde atrás. Annie sintió un exquisito escalofrío al sentir la nariz del hombre en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Ella recorrió sus brazos con sus manos entregada en la sensación hasta llegar al extremo de ellos. Con una mano entrelazo los dedos de él con los suyos y con la otra envolvió el final de su brazo y donde empezaría su mano si aún la tuviera.

-¿No te es repulsivo tocarme?, es decir…no tengo la mano.

-No eres repulsivo, y en dado caso tú deberías asquearte de mi inseguridad y falta de coraje.

-Ahora la tonta eres tú. No puedo estar más a favor de tu venganza. Solo quiero saber más. Dices que no es mucha tu información, pero aún no me dices por qué darle tanta importancia a tu madre muerta y a un pelirrojo que ni siquiera sabe que existes.

Annie volteo a mirarlo y él sin resistirse más la besó. Fue un beso calmo, delicado. James la tomo de los glúteos y la cargo para sentarla en el borde de la ventana sin dejar de besarla. Aún sin tener una mano era bastante capaz de realizar acciones con gran facilidad.

-¿Me dirás la verdad?- dijo el con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Annie asintió.

Ella le explicó que Rachel sólo había vivido con ella y su padre hasta que cumplió doce años. Justo en su doceavo cumpleaños Rachel los había abandonado dejando una carta atrás. Había saqueado la bóveda del banco de su padre y la de otros dos compañeros del trabajo de este que habían confiado sus bienes a Benton. Estos habían demandado al hombre por fraude y había caído preso dejándola al cuidado de otros familiares. Al no poder pagar por la libertad de su padre, este tuvo que pasar varios años en prisión mientras ella seguía con sus estudios y comenzaba a trabajar. Cuando Benton recibió libertad ella tenía 17 años y regresaron a su hogar con ayuda de los familiares de Benton quienes lograron recuperar la casa que les embargarían. Debido al historial criminal de Benton el banco le negó su anterior puesto de trabajo, y en muchos otros lugares le negaban trabajar por la misma razón. Ella y su padre vivieron muchas carencias, pero juntos sobrevivieron el día al día.

-No sabes lo que es ver a tu padre tan roto, tan desilusionado de la vida. La amaba, era la mujer de su vida James. Y nos traicionó. ¿Para qué? ¿Para largarse con algún amante?

-¿Y cómo llegaste a saber sobre Nunca Jamás?

-Dos meses después de que ella se fuera y mi padre entrara a prisión, un par de hadas llegaron a la casa. Yo estaba ahí de casualidad porque aún empacaba cosas mías y de mi padre para desalojar la casa debido el embargue. Ellas estaban en la habitación que mi padre compartía con ella y yo estaba afuera en el pasillo. Hablaban sobre a dónde podría haber ido si ella no estaba en Nunca Jamás y tampoco en la casa. Se preguntaban si las habría traicionado y que tenía que volver a Nunca Jamás. Hablaban sobre Peter, decían que Peter estaba esperándola para cumplir la profecía y que tenía que reunirse con él. Ahí lo entendí todo, se había largado para encontrarse con Pan, nos había dejado a mi padre y a mí en la miseria para compartirla con él.

Para ese momento Annie lloraba, James la abrazo con fuerza. No podía creer que Pan hubiera estado involucrado así con la desgracia de alguien. Ahora sí que tenía una razón más para odiarlo.

-Al inició creí que Peter era su amante, eso pensé durante mucho tiempo. Pero después al crecer y comenzar a trabajar como educadora personal para los Darling…

-Descubriste todas las historias sobre el bastardo y Nunca Jamás

-Wendoline fue la primera en confesarme que ese lugar era completamente real, y no solo fantasías de cuentos para sus nietos. Mi interés se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Nunca había creído en hadas hasta que las vi en la habitación de mi padre, y fue gracias a Wendoline que descubrí que Peter era un niño y no un adulto como yo había pensado por mucho tiempo. Ella se había largado con un niño y en sus manos llevaba el dinero de mi padre y de sus amigos. Llegue a pensar que ella habría descubierto ese lugar por alguna casualidad y ahí había conocido a Peter, Wendoline me afirmo que el llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en ese lugar…es decir; ella de niña cuando lo conoció era tan joven como él…y hoy en día que es una dama y ha hecho su vida…el sigue tan joven como aquellos tiempos. Y si ese lugar representaba una eterna juventud para quienes la habitan, no me costó mucho entender la razón por la que ella huyó a ese sitio, la eterna juventud es un mito muy codiciado por el humano desde tiempos inmemorables James. Y ella se largaría con su nuevo amiguito a compartir una eternidad con las riquezas que a mi padre tantos años le costó obtener.

-Haremos que pague por eso.

-Si no podemos hacerle pagar ahora que está muerta, haré que Pan pague por ello. Aunque creo algo frustrante la idea de llevarlo preso sin pruebas.

-¿Preso?

-No sé con exactitud si todo lo que robó Rachel en realidad Pan disfruto junto a ella. Es por eso que necesito saber más. Necesito saber la verdadera razón por la que nos hiso eso. Quiero saber porque Peter la conocía, y que ocurrió con ella después de irse.

-Si no supiste nada sobre ella, ¿Cómo estas segura que murió?

-Tiempo después a la casa de mis tíos llego un certificado de su defunción, venía firmado por un tal Albert Becher, recuerdo que mis familiares se habían alarmado de que tal persona mandara el acta.

James se había extrañado por escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Y por qué?

\- Decían que sus bares estaban mal vistos, que su fama como "El tuerto Albert" y las mujeres con las que se juntaba no eran de un hombre respetable.

Annie miro como James desviaba la mirada nervioso, y pasaba la mano por su frente suspirando dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Annie, ocurre que yo conozco a Albert…al tuerto Albert.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida dando un salto para ponerse de pie a espaldas de James.

-Albert fue el anterior dueño del Salón Turquesa.

\- ¿Es el salón al que tus hombres insistían en ir? ¿Ese salón se encuentra en Londres?

-El mismo.

-Dios mío James, tenemos que ir ahí…tengo…ese hombre puede saber lo que ocurrió con Rachel.

-Sin duda sabe algo, si les mando el documento debe saber más que tú y yo al menos.

James la miró por fin con gesto severo.

-Annie…ese hombre…quiero decir…ese sitio…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es el salón Turquesa?

\- Algún bar supongo

James suspiró antes de hablar.

-Es un prostíbulo.

La joven se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Rachel con el dueño de un prostíbulo?

-James… y si ella hubiera robado el dinero para ese hombre?, ¿Y si fue por él que robo todo aquello?...o peor aún… ¿Crees que ella…crees que ella haya sido una…

-No hagas conclusiones precipitadas, cálmate un momento Annie- dijo James avanzando hacia ella y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la cama y sentarla evitando que formara la frase que estaba a punto de decir.

La castaña mantenía la mirada perdida ideando mil razones por las que ese hombre conociera a Rachel. James tomo su mentón y le dio un beso.

-Tenemos que ir al salón antes que a mi casa, James así podré llevarle información segura a mi padre.

-Estoy de acuerdo pequeña, creo que por hoy han sido muchas mociones, ¿Te apetece quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-¿No piensas abusar de mi cierto?- contestó ella intentando sonar mejor, aunque su mente aún seguía llena de incógnitas.

-Prometo no tocarte. Recuerda, diversión sin romance.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nuestra pequeña discusión en mis habitaciones.

Annie desvió la mirada, no se sentía de humor para filosofar sobre el amor o si el sexo consensuado sin sentimientos era correcto o no.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo ella intentando levantarse

-Quédate, prometo no decir ni hacer más estupideces, siento haberte recordado la discusión, no volverá a pasar- dijo el sin dejar que se levantara.

-Tengo miedo, James tengo miedo de que una prostituta haya sido la razón de la des…. Oh por Dios…Oh por Dios….- dijo Annie levantándose de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo alarmado el hombre de largos cabellos levantándose con ella.

Annie se quedó quieta un momento para mirarlo y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-N...nada. Necesito definitivamente ir a ese salón James, necesito ir antes que a casa.

-Dime que es lo que te alteró- dijo el acercándose a ella

-No me compete decirlo, sobre todo cuando no me consta…aunque sea tan probable…-dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

James no entendía nada.

-¿No me dirás?- dijo mirándola llorar.

-Es algo que yo no puedo decir, es algo que le compete a mi padre James. Por favor no me hagas seguir- la muchacha estaba de verdad afligida.

-Vale, vale pero deja de llorar, ¿Quieres?, detesto verte llorar- esa noche había descubierto la gran angustia que sentía al ver llorar a la muchacha, detestaba verla tan afligida y no saber el porqué. Era como cuando algo le pasaba a Florence pero tampoco quería hablarle de ello para no preocuparlo, eso solo hacía que él se sintiera impotente y era una sensación horrenda para él. El no saber cómo ayudarlas.

Annie comenzó a limpiarse las mejillas.

-Tranquila- se decía a si misma –Tranquila Annie no sabes si es esa la razón…Dios mío es tan evidente. ¡Tuvo que ser ella!

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando si no me dejas saber que ocurre y ven a la cama por favor.

Ella respiro hondo calmando por fin su llanto y mirándolo accedió a su petición. Si ella se mostraba más tranquila el dejaría de interrogarla de algo que no quería hablar. Era mejor estar en paz. Ambos se recostaron en la cama sin cobijarse, el capitán la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cabello trenzado y aspiró su aroma. Annie había callado algo más en el momento de hablar sobre el salón turquesa. Florence había mencionado que Tamara era la encargada del lugar.  
Tamara…una de las mujeres que más había importado a James…encargada de un prostíbulo.

Annie intento contenerse en cuestionarlo al respecto o romper a llorar por las mil historias que su cruel mente le mostraba. Por esa noche se dedicaría a disfrutar de las caricias que ese hombre le hacía en la espalda y brazos, hasta caer dormida. Con suerte esa noche no tendría pesadillas, aunque con todo lo que había vivido en veinticuatro horas no apostaba por ello.

Fuera de la habitación, Florence se encontraba impactada por lo que había escuchado. Había caminado hasta la habitación de James para entregarle toallas limpias por si el necesitaba tomar una ducha, al igual que les había dado toallas a los demás momentos antes. No se había imaginado que se encontraría escuchando a escondidas la plática entre ellos, Annie le intrigaba demasiado, y saber que era la primera mujer que acompañaba a su primo en años solo avivaba más su curiosidad por saber más sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pero fue imposible que no escuchara la conversación y que al igual que James se sintiera afligida por la historia de la chica, estaba más que dispuesta a darle su ayuda y consuelo si Annie se lo permitía.

Sintiéndose mal por haberse entrometido en cosas muy personales para la castaña camino a su habitación pensando en cómo tomaría la joven el hecho de que estaba por conocer a Tamara, y lo que fuera que ese tal Albert tuviera que contarle.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo personaje, nuevos secretos revelados y muchas nuevas incógnitas. Ahora James tendrá que ayudar a la pequeña Annie a resolver las pistas de su pasado y ese viaje a Londres estará lleno de nuevas sorpresas. Esa tal Rachel si que trajo problemas a la joven Annie, pero sobretodo a su padre Benton.

Sé que soy la menos constante en eso de actualizar, pero espero que al menos en cada actualización el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena, ya que es un gustazo escribir esta historia. Yo misma me quedo con las ganas después de publicar un nuevo capitulo, de saber que sigue en la historia, pero para saberlo me tengo que poner manos a la obra y ustedes esperar un poco más. Un abrazo, hasta el otro lado del ordenador donde se que siguen la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. El Salón Turquesa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, con excepción de aquellos que he tenido que añadir para darle forma a esta historia

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Florence les ofreció un espléndido desayuno. Esa casa para ellos era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar.

Mientras Florence iba al pueblo a hablar con quienes dejaría a cargo la administración de la isla, Truman y Junior le acompañaron ya que se encargarían de supervisar que las provisiones llegaran al Jolly Roger sin problema. Mientras tanto Salvo y Leandro ayudaban a empacar lo que Florence fuese a llevar de la casa con ella y de arreglar algunos imperfectos para dejar el lugar sin problemas cuando fuera bien asegurada para que nadie entrase en ella. Annie y Zarina ayudaban a cubrir muebles y demás con sabanas para evitar que se dañasen en ausencia de Florence. Estaban seguros de que regresarían a ese lugar tarde o temprano.

A media tarde Annie salía de la casa para caminar un poco por el campo, no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por lo que vendría.

-Deberías preocuparte menos y disfrutar de la vista- dijo Zarina a su espalda.

-Tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que las cosas que descubriré no serán nada buenas Zarina.

-Me tendrás a mi para enfrentarlas, después de todo estamos juntas en esto.

La castaña miró con melancolía al hada a su lado.

-Aunque esto no debió ser así, siento mucho que James te haya obligado a venir.

-Tengo que protegerte de lo que ese bastardo pueda hacerte, ustedes son mis propios "niños perdidos", así que debo procurarles, aunque con James a tu lado no estoy tan segura de si preocuparme sea tan buena idea, ya que tú y él no se llevan nada mal.

La joven no quiso mirar al hada, sabía perfectamente que Zarina la había visto dirigirse a la habitación de James y no salir de ella hasta esa mañana, así que las palabras al respecto sobraban un poco entre ellas. Zarina no se dio por vencida.

-¿Le amas?

-No puedo amarle a dos días de conocerlo Zarina.

\- Tu ya le conocías desde hace tiempo, ¿No recuerdas? Desde que Wendy te hablaba sobre él, siempre quisiste conocerlo, me interrogabas sobre sus hazañas.

\- Por supuesto, y tú me contaste sobre él claro, pero jamás me hablaste de la traición.

-No me cambies el tema de conversación.

Annie la miró con una sonrisa.

-No lo amo, tengo hacia el un muy fuerte sentimiento de cariño irracional y siento una fuerte atracción hacia el. Pero eso no es amor Zarina.

-Pero podría llegar a serlo, de tu parte y de la suya.

\- Como van las cosas hasta ahora lo veo imposible.

-Después de que se quedaran juntos en su habitación esta noche, yo no lo veo tan imposible.

Las castañas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, esa conversación no iba a parar a ningún lado.

Al atardecer todos se encontraban sobre el Jolly Roger dirigiéndose a Londres, con el barco bien abastecido y todo en orden en la isla, Florence se les unió en su viaje trayendo consigo alegría entre los marineros. Londres era tal y cómo lo recordaban tanto James como Annie, frío y con un cielo gris. Un contraste total en comparación con la maravillosa isla de Florence.

Cuando el barco dejo el mar para levantar el vuelo sobre la ciudad, Annie pudo reconocer lugares cercanos a su casa, pero aún faltaba un poco más para que se reencontrara con su padre. El Jolly Roger se detuvo sobre un edificio, Zarina se encargó de que el barco se mantuviera estático e invisible a ojos curiosos gracias a un polvo hecho por ella que confería invisibilidad a lo que tocara. James dio permiso a sus hombres de bajar al Salón Turquesa si lo deseaban, algunos como Smee no dudaron ni un minuto en hacerlo.

Annie vio con un poco de horror que todos ellos se dirigían como clientes del lugar, jamás se habría imaginado visitar un sitio como ese. El techo al ser amplio daba espacio suficiente para alojar el navío, era todo un edificio conocido como el Salón Turquesa. Cuando los piratas solían visitar el lugar entraban por una puerta hecha especialmente para ellos en el techo con unas escaleras que los mandaba directos al salón principal.

-No es necesario que vengas Florence, no será más que un par de palabras con el ex-dueño y nos dirigiremos a casa de Annie enseguida- dijo James intentando persuadir a su prima de no entrar al lugar.

-No seas tonto James, iré a donde Annie vaya, no pienso dejarla sola en un prostíbulo- contesto la rubia.

-Ni yo- mencionó Zarina con decisión.

-No estará sola, yo iré con ella- añadió el hombre. Pero para ese entonces las tres mujeres ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras hacia el salón principal. Con un suspiro y sabiendo que sería una batalla perdida contra ellas, las siguió mientras Leandro terminaba de asegurarse de que el navío se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y bien sujeto para alcanzarles después.

Y ahí se encontraban los cuatro, en el salón principal de aquel lugar, con un abundante tono rojizo en la pared y las enormes y gruesas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales, varias mujeres con vestidos muy cortos y escotados les miraban con intriga, algunas más se levantaron enseguida y se acercaron al hombre mayor.

-¡Capitán!- decían sorprendidas y alegres de verle, sin pudor lo rodearon llenándolo de melosos abrazos y besos, bajo las atentas miradas de las mujeres que le acompañaban.

James con media sonrisa las saluda a cada una por su nombre mientras era abrazado, las manos de las mujeres viajaban por toda su ropa tocándolo y acariciándolo. Florence miraba alternativamente de Annie a su primo molesta de que este no apartara a las mujeres y de que ella no hiciera nada al respecto. Zarina miraba con una ceja levantada la escena, a diferencia de Florence y Annie que se mostraban algo incomodas y sorprendidas entre todas esas mujeres, a ella se le veía bastante relajada, miraba con desinterés los rededores ignorando a las melosas prostitutas que atendían a su niño perdido.

-¿James?- sonó la voz de una mujer que bajaba otras escaleras distintas a las que habían usado ellos al bajar.

Enseguida la multitud de mujeres se separo del hombre dejando espacio para que se encontraran.

-Tamara- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos mirando a la mujer que se acercaba. Pelo negro como la noche y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros en perfectas ondas caían con elegancia sobre la espalda, un vestido color azul muy ajustado a unas increíble curvas y un escote que dejaba ver unos generosos pechos de piel perlada. Ojos cafés muy oscuro que podrían pasar por negros mediante el contraste con su cabello. Annie no pudo evitar sentirse minúscula ante tal mujer. Florence la miraba con ceño fruncido y Zarina después de observarla detenidamente por unos instantes volvió su atención a los alrededores. Parecía más interesada en la decoración de aquel lugar que en la agraciada mujer que ahora les acompañaba.

-Oh querido, que dicha mirarte de nuevo- dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro acercándose a abrazarlo y él con una sonrisa recibió el abrazo - ¿A qué debemos el honor?, cuando vi a tus hombres llegar y esparcirse por el lugar me llene de alegría.

-Esta ocasión traigo compañía especial- dijo el hombre de azules ojos señalando hacia donde sus tres damas se encontraban y Tamara miro hacia ellas. Enseguida se acerco a saludar.

-Es un placer- comenzó la morena acercándose a Annie quien era la más cercana.

-Ellas son Annie, mi prima Florence y Zarina- dijo el capitán provocando que las chicas del lugar miraran curiosas hacia ellas reparando apenas en su presencia. Annie sintió la incomodidad de sentirse expuesta, esa glamurosa mujer que había tenido historia con James la hacia ver como una chiquilla.

-Un placer- volvió a decir Tamara tendiéndoles la mano a cada una- Son mis invitadas, por favor siéntanse como en casa.

La mujer llevo a sus invitados a una sala aparte del salón dejando a las elegantes mujeres del salón no sin antes lanzarle al capitán miradas coquetas y frases como "nos veremos después capitán" o "permitanos complacerle más tarde". James ignoraba esos comentarios tomando a Florence de la mano y dando un beso para llevarla del brazo, al sentir la mirada severa de su prima sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo dicen enserio- se defendió el hombre

-No nací ayer James- dijo con molestia la rubia

-Te aseguro que nunca he tocado ni tocaré a ninguna de ellas, y ellas lo saben perfectamente- dijo él cerca de su oído, sabía que su prima jamás aprobaría que el frecuentara esos lugares, aunque jurara que no lo hacia como cliente tal y como como sus hombres lo hacían.

Una vez instalados en una habitación donde seguramente sería la oficina de la dueña, esta habló.

-¿Y en qué te puedo ser útil James?

-¿Se encuentra aquí tu padre?

-Sí, pero esta algo indispuesto.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos darle una corta visita.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Tu padre dio a la familia de Annie una documentación importante hace años, ella está aquí para preguntarle sobre esa información.

Tamara miró a Annie con detenimiento antes de hablarle.

-Espero que no estés aquí por ninguna demanda hacia él- dijo seriamente a la mujer.

-¿Tu padre es Albert?- pregunto Annie

-Así es, y si estas aquí por cuestión de drogas quiero que sepas que este lugar quedo limpio desde hace años- comenzó a recriminar molesta caminando hacia ella provocando que Florence se interpusiera entre ellas defendiendo a la castaña y James se levantara para tomar del brazo a Tamara evitando que se acercara a la castaña.

-Tamara tranquilízate- habló el capitán

-Lo que tengo que hablar con él no tiene que ver con nada que les perjudique, te lo aseguro- dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido

-Bien- dijo la elegante mujer- te escucho.

Annie comenzó a relatar sin entrar en demasiados detalles, que ella residía en Londres junto a su padre y que buscaba información sobre Rachel Wayne, y que era precisamente un hombre llamado Alber Becher quien había informado a sus familiares sobre el fallecimiento de la mujer, enviándoles un acta de defunción, necesitaba hablar con el hombre.

-¿Y tienes dicho papel en tus manos?, no puedo asegurarte que fue mi padre quien envió el documento sin ver su firma.

-¿Padre?- preguntaron Florence y Annie a la vez mientras el capitán mantenía una expresión neutra, Zarina les miraba sin entender nada y Annie miró de reojo a la rubia quien se había sorprendido de tal información, cuando no debería entender nada al igual que el hada.

-Por supuesto, Albert es mi padre y necesito ver su firma.

-Me temo que no llevo conmigo el documento.

-Tamara, querida no estamos aquí por ningún problema con tu padre o el edificio ¿De verdad crees que yo vendría expresamente a perjudicarte? Estas mujeres son gente seria, educada y no tienen dichas intenciones. Así que has el favor de calmar tus nervios porque sabes que me pones de malas cuando empiezas con tu paranoias.

-Lo siento James, es solo que nadie viene de buenas a primeras a querer hablar con mi padre si no les conocemos.

-¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?- dijo una voz grave desde la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

-Albert...- dijo James enseguida encaminándose hacia el hombre mayor que miraba a todos.

Un hombre bastante mayor les miraba desde una silla de ruedas, blancos cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como los de Tamara les miraban con curiosidad. Las arrugas marcaban su piel que era coronada por un par de cejas blancas y un bigote del mismo color.

-James, hijo ¡Cuánto tiempo!, mírate joder...ni un solo día has envejecido.

-Albert, he traído compañía, no vengo sólo- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos inclinado hacia el anciano y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver mejor.

-Si, ya veo, tres mujeres muy hermosas, tú siempre rodeado de las mejores mujeres, y pensar que siempre rechazas a las chicas de este salón que mueren por ti muchacho- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirando con detenimiento a las mujeres.

Annie se acerco al hombre.

-Que tal, mi nombre es Annie Wayne.

-Un placer señorita Wayne- dijo Albert tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella- ¿En qué puedo servirla?

-Verá, me gustaría saber si usted conoció a Rachel Wayne ya que fue usted precisamente quién envió a mis familiares hace años un acta de defunción para informar de su muerte.

El hombre después de pensarlo un poco contestó

-Sí, fui yo quien lo envió. Rachel frecuentaba este sitio porque se sentía segura entre nosotros.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Annie

-Bueno, ella tenía bastantes problemas, ¿Sabes niña? era buscada por...enemigos.

-¿Cómo que buscada por enemigos?

-Mire señorita Annie, ella nunca habló sobre quienes eran las personas con las que tenía problemas y yo no estaba para interrogarla. Así que mientras ella cumpliera con su trabajo aquí, mis hombres le darían tanta protección como a cualquier chica en este lugar.

Era como si un balde de agua cayera encima de la castaña. James se levantó de su sitio sin dejar de mirarla, era una respuesta que ellos ya esperaban oír, pero siempre había una posibilidad de que se equivocaran, aunque esta no era la ocasión.

-¿Ella, trabajaba en este burdel como prostituta?

-Pues claro, ¿De qué iba a ser si no? ¿Limpiando los baños?- se burlo Albert antes de echarse a reír de su propio chiste. Zarina se acercó a su niña perdida y puso una mano en su hombro. La conexión entre ellas hacía que el hada pudiera sentir aquella desilusión en el corazón de Annie, aunque aún no entendía del todo la situación.

-Esmeralda- dijo Albert después de sentir el ambiente lúgubre que reinaba el lugar, provocando que Annie le mirara nuevamente sin comprender- ese era su nombre, tubo un momento de buena racha viviendo aquí, era muy codiciada por hombres dispuestos a pagar su precio. Después de eso se tuvo que marchar, regresó años después , me maravillaba el ver que después de tanto tiempo siguiera tan joven como la recordaba , volvió a trabajar en este lugar. En ese lapso de tiempo conocimos a James y algunos de sus hombres eran clientes suyos.

En ese momento el capitán tan sorprendido como las mujeres que le miraban se dirigió hacia Albert

-Yo...no tenia ni idea...yo...¿Es enserio?- dijo él al anciano quien asintió.

-Por supuesto que no fuiste cliente suyo, jamás has sido cliente en este lugar de ninguna - y mirando a su hija continuó- no por dinero al menos.

Zarina no necesitaba saber lo que Florence había dicho a Annie el día anterior para incluso ella darse cuenta de que Tamara y James habían estado juntos, tal y como Albert lo insinuaba en ese momento. Annie miró hacia Tamara quien miraba al capitán con una media sonrisa y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no mirar hacia James, por que su corazón no iba a resistir tanto.

-El hecho es- continuó el anciano- que Esmeralda trabajó una vez más en este lugar después de esos trece años que no la vi, se había alejado para establecerse en Londres por una temporada, deseaba darle a su vida un giro inesperado, yo que sé. No la vi en trece años,después de eso hacia constantes visitas al burdel y trabajaba como una chica normal atendiendo únicamente a hombres de James cuando estos llegaban a visitarnos, hasta que una noche lluviosa llego a mi puerta pidiéndome asilo definitivo, huía de alguien eso se veía claramente. Traía con sigo riquezas y me pagó generosamente para que la escondiera por un tiempo aquí.

-La fortuna de mi padre- dijo Annie con desesperación. James miro consternado a la castaña, Florence apretaba los puños indignada por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué dices?- se interrumpió Albert sorprendió mirándola con asombro -¿Tu padre es Benton?

-¿Le conoce?- dijo Annie tomando los reposa brazos de la silla de ruedas con ansiedad. Tamara se aproximó a pasos agigantados a la castaña y la tomo de los brazos con fuerza.

-Mi padre esta en condiciones delicadas como para que lo muevas tan bruscamente- dijo con el ceño frunció. Mientras era detenida por James

-Tamara, no le hará daño, esta alterada, suéltala.

-Que la sueltes- dijo Florence con enojo avanzando directo hacia Tamara

-Florence por favor- dijo con fuerza James deteniendo a Florence de su cometido evitando que esa situación empeorase.

-Hazle caso a tu novio Tamara- dijo Annie con voz potente visiblemente enojada, a lo que James le miró enseguida con una expresión indescriptible por lo que acababa de escuchar- No me acercare más a tu padre, lo prometo... pero suéltame.

Tamara la soltó mirándola con extrañeza

-Nosotros no so...

-¿Que ocurrió después?- interrumpió la castaña lo que Tamara estaba por aclararle en ese momento- ¿Qué pasó con ella? - pregunto Annie al anciano alejándose de James y de Tamara acercándose hacia Florence quien enseguida la abrazo sin dejar de mirar a James con expresión preocupada. Annie se sentía protegida en sus brazos.

-Después de eso tubo varias visitas, pero siempre se encerraba con llave en su habitación personal, y como sus visitas entraban extrañamente por la ventana jamás nos percatábamos de quienes y en que momento preciso le visitaban, hasta que un día me pidió que necesitaba desaparecer de Tierra Firme para siempre, y aunque al inicio me burle por su expresión no tarde en comprender que lo decía enserio. Moví contactos para que me entregaran un acta falsa de defunción, ella me indicó el nombre que debía estar escrito en ella y la dirección a la que debía enviarlo explicando que había fallecido, no como Esmeralda, sino como Rachel Wayne. La noche que se fue envié la carta a lo que parece fueron sus familiares señorita Wayne, pero por supuesto jamás supe si la llegaron a leer porque jamás recibí respuesta. Ahora se que si lo hicieron- Terminó su relato el hombre mirándolos a todos una vez más.

-¿Esa fue la ultima vez que la viste?- preguntó James

-Así es, no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Incluso sus habitaciones están tal cual las dejo hace años, no se por que, pero no tocamos ese lugar jamás. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir de Rachel...o Esmeralda que es como la llamábamos.

-¿Cree, que podamos ver la habitación?- dijo Zarina desde su lugar con la respiración entrecortada y una mano en su pecho.

-Por supuesto, Tamara llévales por favor. Espero que lo que he relatado le sea de ayuda señorita. Y si es inteligente me hará caso cuando le pida que por favor cuando termine de examinar la habitación abandone este lugar. Mujeres tan formales no son bien vistas en estos lugares, y si algún cliente las ve puede tratarlas de maneras que no les agraden, o reconocerlas si viven cerca.

-Descuide nos iremos lo más pronto posible- habló Florence al tiempo que Tamara se adelantaba y salía de la habitación donde se encontraban. Zarina fue la primera en seguirla, parecía ansiosa por abandonar cuanto antes el lugar, Annie y Florence le siguieron agradeciendo al hombre su tiempo. James por ultimo lanzo una mirada al anciano.

-Ve con ella James, y llévatela antes de que se abalance sobre mi hija, no quiero problemas.

-Siento lo que paso.

-Asegúrate de hacerle entender que tu rechazaste a mi pequeña hace tiempo, así que sus celos son innecesarios en este sitio- dijo Albert.

Cuando James las alcanzó ya estaban en una planta superior y se dirigían al fondo de un largo pasillo. Para lástima de las mujeres que le acompañaban de las puertas que se encontraban cerradas a lo largo del pasillo, al pasar frente a ellas se escuchaban gemidos, risas y susurros de seguros clientes que eran atendidos en el lugar. Annie miraba fijamente el piso intentando no escuchar inútilmente todas las expresiones de deseo y placer. Florence respiraba profundamente muy tensa y Zarina miraba hacia las puertas con extrema curiosidad y un evidente sonrojo. El lugar expedía sonidos de sexo, olía a sexo, era sexo en sí.

Sin embargo Tamara encabezando el grupo y James cerrándolo caminaban imperturbables por el corredor pensando que seguramente la situación debería ser abrumadoramente embarazosa para las mujeres que les acompañaban.

-¿Leandro? dijo Zarina provocando que todos miraran al final del corredor cuando justo se encontraban frente a una puerta en la que Tamara ya ponía una llave para abrirla.

El muchacho se encontraba acorralado contra la pared y una muchacha rubia de cabello corto y en ropa interior intentaba persuadir al joven para que se desnudase.

-Ca...capitán...-dijo el joven mirando con desesperación hacia James quien divertido llamó la atención de la pequeña rubia.

-Nyla, déjalo en paz, a él no le interesa ese tipo de entretenimiento, se lo que te digo.

La rubia con desilusión se acerco al capitán

-He hecho de todo capitán y no logro que se quite ni una sola prenda.

Las mujeres del Jolly Roger se alarmaron al descubrir que el sostén de la rubia era transparente dejando ver todo y entregando nada a la imaginación. Su perfume era bastante penetrante como en todo el lugar.

¿Porqué no tocas alguna puerta y ves si alguien más te une a su fiesta?- sugirió el capitán acercándose a la puerta de frente y tocándola con la rubia colgada a su cuello.

-Me gustaría que dejara de abrazarte primo- dijo Florence bastante enojada, haciendo que James deshiciera el abrazo de la rubia cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Salvo sin camisa y una pelirroja de labios tan rojos como su cabello teñido quien, para la no sorpresa de todos, iba desnuda.

-No la mires- dijo Zarina con enojo a Leandro quien sonrojado miro hacia el interior de la habitación que Tamara había abierto. Zarina lo tomo de la ropa y lo llevo al interior de la habitación para asegurarse de que no miraría de nuevo hacia la mujer sin ropajes.

-Salvo ¿Te importa si Nyla se les une?

-Por supuesto que no, ven cariño- y la rubia se colgó al cuello del pirata con gusto -¿Y qué haces...- pero Salvo se interrumpió al ver que Florence y Annie estaban en el pasillo mirándolo. enseguida empujo a la pelirroja y a la rubia dentro de la habitación y la cerró diciéndoles que no salieran -Lo siento tanto Florence...nunca pensé...

-Descuida Salvo, estamos por irnos- dijo Florence harta del espectáculo y entrando en la habitación junto con Annie.

-¿Qué esta pasando James?- Le pregunto Tamara cuando se quedaron los tres solos en el pasillo

-Ni yo lo se Tamara, todo se me ha salido de control justo ahora.

-Jamás te voy a perdonar que hayas permitido que Florence me viera así- dijo Salvo con enojo

-No tenia idea de que estabas dentro.

-Jódete...- dijo Salvo entrando a la habitación para salir enseguida con su camisa y sus botas vistiéndose nuevamente. James se limito a sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que busca tu amiga en el cuarto de Esmeralda?- pregunto Tamara al capitán.

-¿De Esmeralda?- se extrañó Salvo cayendo en cuenta de que la habitación en la que habían entrado era efectivamente de Esmeralda -¿Qué tiene que ver Esme...- pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase para mirar con horror a su capitán -Joder James...-

-¿La conociste Salvo?- pregunto James con miedo a saber la respuesta.

-Si, fui su cliente de años...pero jamás imaginé que ella...- Salvo miro atónito la habitación - Necesito hablar con Annie, maldita...jodida y maldita sea mi suerte- dijo enojado entrando en la habitación.

Tamara le siguió dejando a James en el pasillo, quién no podía creer como las cosas habían dado vueltas tan velozmente, que todos ellos estuviesen conectados de alguna manera sin siquiera conocerse. La vida si que sabia dar sorpresas amargas. No le había gustado la manera en la que Annie había insinuado que él y Tamara estaban juntos, en ese momento odió a Albert por meterlo en un apuro más. Necesitaba hablar con ella sobre eso, pero antes necesitaba saber de que manera Salvo estaba involucrado con la madre de Annie. Todo aquello era una locura.

Armándose de valor y sabiendo que las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar, caminó hacia aquella habitación que en esos momentos era registrada en su totalidad.

Annie había buscado en cajones y se había hecho de algunos documentos, se mantenía muy callada y parecía en extremo concentrada en lo que hacia, Florence y Zarina le ayudaban a buscar algunas cosas que le fueran de utilidad aunque no sabían muy bien el que podría importarle a la castaña.

-Annie...yo tengo algo que contarte.

Annie un poco cansada de la situación y con varios papeles en sus manos miró a Salvo reconociendo su voz enseguida prestándole atención.

-De acuerdo Salvo, dispara.

Con algo de esfuerzo el pirata relato a la castaña que él había conocido bastante bien a la famosa Esmeralda y que jamás había imaginado que se tratara por su puesto de Rachel.

Relató que mucho antes de la pelea del Jolly Roger con el Estrella de la Mañana había conocido en un burdel a la famosa Esmeralda como se hacia llamar, había sido su cliente habitual. Después de que James le hubiera liberado de las minas de Barba Negra y hubiesen regresado a Tierra Firme se reencontró con ella en una ocasión visitando el Salón Turquesa en Londres. Él conmocionado, pues habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que la había visto y seguía tan joven como él desde aquella ocasión, la interrogó a cerca de su paradero. Así fue como descubrieron que ambos habían estado en Nunca Jamás en alguna ocasión, y aunque Esmeralda no le hablo sobre ningún Peter Pan en ninguna ocasión, si le habló sobre los salvajes las sirenas y hadas que habitaban ahí y que ni él ni James habían podido conocer ( a excepción de Zarina), había hablado con ella a cerca de Nunca Jamás y de la posibilidad de jamás envejecer en una tierra que te lo daba todo. Eso por supuesto maravilló al hombre que sugirió en más de una ocasión en la posibilidad de regresar a Nunca Jamás para no envejecer y poder combatir contra Barba Negra cuando el momento llegase, pero al volver a Nunca Jamás su enemigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro mas que el de sus minas abandonadas. Siendo así como ellos se quedaron en Nunca Jamás a vivir, explorar y buscar al pirata si tener éxito.

-Jamás volví a verla Annie, todo lo que te digo es verdad- dijo Salvo

-Te creo...- dijo la castaña sentada en la cama mirando al suelo con un susurro apenas perceptible por los que estaban en la habitación.

-De saber que hablábamos de la misma persona yo mismo te habría ahorrado el haber venido aquí, se lo incómoda que debes estar...lo incómodas que deben estar las tres- corrigió Salvo mirando también a Zarina y Florence.

-Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar Salvo, porque de ser eso cierto, Rachel...o Esmeralda...o como mierda se haya llamado tiene más edad que la de un humano de Tierra Firme promedio puede llegar a vivir, ¿No es así?- dijo mirándolo.

-Tomando en consideración que en Nunca Jamás puedes ser inmortal, excepto si te asesinan ahí dentro, sí...ella podría ser mayor que James, o mayor incluso que yo...y eso es decirte mucho pequeña, no creo que necesites escuchar más. De lo único que te salva ese sitio es de envejecer y de detener enfermedades como lo hizo conmigo, ya has comprobado hace un minuto que soy un maldito bastardo que recurre a putas para satisfacerse, así fue como contraje sífilis hace tiempo en Tierra Firme de una mujer que también la tenía y por consiguiente...bueno... a pesar de ser portador jamás me vi afectado por ningún síntoma de la enfermedad, era como si no la tuviese.

Annie en ese momento se levanto de golpe y agarro a Salvo de los brazos con ojos bien abiertos.

-Dios mío Salvo, dime si ella te contagió a ti...la sífilis...¿Ella te la contagió?

James en ese momento estaba más que confundido, al igual que el resto de los espectadores ¿Porqué le interesaría a ella que Salvo tuviese una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

-No, me temo que fue al revés pequeña, fui yo quien seguramente la contagié a ella, aunque como te digo la enfermedad en Nunca Jamás se anula, es una locura lo se...

Annie rompió a llorar en ese momento interrumpiendo la frase, era un llanto desconsolador. Salvo miró a James en busca de ayuda, se le veía afligido.

James se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa James...por favor te lo suplico...llévame a mi casa...- decía la castaña en un mar de lagrimas negándose a abrir los ojos y soltarse de él.

James dio la orden a Salvo de avisar al resto de la tripulación que él se encaminaría a casa de Annie mientras ellos estuvieran en el Salón Turquesa y que esperaran a que el regresara para nuevas ordenes.

Antes de salir de la habitación Florence recogió del suelo el montón de papeles que Annie había dejado caer al comenzar a llorar. Con una angustia muy grande salió de ahí cerrando la puerta, para entonces las lágrimas también caían por su rostro.

-Mi cochero les llevará a donde necesiten ir- dijo Tamara mirando a la castaña dentro del protector abrazo de James.

-Gracias Tamara, por supuesto que te debo una explicación.

-Descuida, tus hombres estarán bien aquí. Ve a donde debas ir.

Al salir del lugar se encontraron con una fuerte lluvia, fue imposible no mojarse al ingresar al carro.

-Tu vienes con nosotros- dijo Zarina enojada a Leandro tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a entrar al coche, parecía dispuesta a no dejarlo en ese lugar lleno de perdición.

Salvo y Tamara les miraron alejarse desde la puerta del lugar junto algunas damas curiosas que se habían acercado. En lo alto, detrás de un gran ventanal, Albert Becher miraba el carro alejarse del sitio, miro su mano donde tenía un dije de oro con la inscripción "Para mi pequeña Annie" al reverso de un hermoso gravado en forma de rosa.

Ahora conocía a la dueña de aquel objeto que le pertenecía junto a muchos más desde que Esmeralda le había recompensado su ayuda al huir de las autoridades, después de haber entrado al banco para hurtar una gran fortuna.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ahora sí la cosa se puso más difícil, muchos problemas...más de los que nuestra pareja se siente capaz de resolver en estos momentos. Descubrir cosas del pasado no siempre es sinónimo de mejora, y como dice el dicho "Quién busca encuentra", creo que a Annie le ha quedado bastante claro.

Me siento consternada, en este capítulo necesitaba entrar en la historia y abofetear a James al ver el sufrimiento de Annie cuando conoció a Tamara, y es que en ocasiones es inevitable compararse ante una mujer de tal porte, vaya...quiero ver como lo resuelve James ahora.

Para este capítulo me he inspirado en dos canciones (Algo subiditas de tono a decir verdad), pero bueno, esta no es una historia infantil queda claro en la clasificación de la misma, así que les recomiendo escucharlas mientras leen el capítulo. Ambas canciones pertenecen a Nacho Vegas, un canta-autor español que para mi es de lo máximo en mi Top, las dos canciones son Dry Martini, S.A y Junior Suite. Ambas canciones me remontan a un ambiente de burdel, sexo desenfrenado, alcohol y bajos instintos. Los complementos perfectos para inspirarme en escribir este capítulo tan peculiar. No sé, Nacho vegas es de esos diamantes en bruto que otros países le ofrecen al mundo. (Yo soy Mexicana)

De verdad espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les siga atrapando a la historia como lo hace conmigo, agradezco los Reviews y les animo a que salgan del anonimato ya que sus comentarios son el aire que nos da la vida para continuar escribiendo. Ya quiero saber que pasa después... ¿Qué hará Annie ahora?, ¿Ese colgante volverá a las manos de su verdadera dueña?,¿James dejará de ser tan tontito y por fin aceptará sus sentimientos hacia ella?, ¿Yo tardaré menos en actualizar? ¿Logrará tiro al blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo? ¡Oh no puedo esperar para saberlo!

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. De vuelta en casa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, con excepción de aquellos que he tenido que añadir para darle forma a esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a Daiiki Uchiha y a Estefy Tsukino por sus maravillosos reviews, y a todos los que desde las sombras siguen esta historia.

* * *

James paró frente a un gran portón de madera pintada en negro y tocó fuertemente, la lluvia parecía no ceder y todos se encontraban bastante mojados.

En la puerta apareció un hombre tan alto como James de cabello castaño y ojos tan claros como su cabello. Miró al grupo extrañado.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Papá- dijo Annie acercándose para abrazarlo

-¿Annie?- dijo el hombre abrazando a la muchacha- Dios mio, cariño. Estas empapada. Por favor pasen, la lluvia no ha parado desde hace horas.

Todos ingresaron al salón y el hombre subió enseguida por toallas para todos.

-Por favor tomen asiento- dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a su hija a secarse después de repartir toallas para que se secasen -Mi nombre es Benton Wayne. Soy el padre de Annie- aclaró el hombre acercándose a los hombres y estrechando sus manos y besando las manos de Zarina y Florence quienes sonrieron encantadas por su caballerosidad.

-Sentimos estar arruinando la alfombra- dijo Florence

-Por favor mi señora, no es ninguna molesta, no después de que han traído a mi hija de vuelta a casa.

-Permítame presentarnos- dijo Leandro a Benton -las damas son Zarina y Florence, James mi capitán y nombre es Leandro.

-¿Ustedes vienen de Nunca Jamás? ¿Usted es..James? ¿James Garfio?- preguntó el hombre aunque sabia la respuesta mirando la evidente prótesis del capitán. James le miró temiendo que el hombre por alguna razón fuera echarlo del lugar.

-Así es papá- dijo Annie

-Es un placer conocer al padre de Annie- dijo James con sinceridad.

-El placer es mío...capitán- contestó Benton mirándolo con curiosidad y después mirando a su hija -Permítanme preparar algo de té para todos.

-No es necesario, sentimos interrumpir así- dijo Florence

-No es ninguna molesta Florence, tu me recibiste en tu casa, sería terrible no ofrecerte cobijo y té cuando estás empapada- dijo Annie anticipándose a su padre- Iré a la cocina, disculparán que no tengamos sirvientes que lo preparen pero ustedes comprenden mis circunstancias.

Todos se deshicieron en disculpas y aseguraron que no había nada de malo en que no hubieran sirvientes en la casa.

-Permíteme ayudarte Annie- dijo Zarina acercándose a ella.

-Señorita no será necesario por favor, yo me encargaré- dijo Benton apenado -Me avergüenza no poder atenderles debidamente con servidumbre, espero disculpen la ausencia de personal.

-Está bien papá, saben el porqué- dijo Annie mirando a su padre quien se quedo atónito, mirando apenado a los invitados y después desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea.

-No tiene nada de que avergonzarse Benton, sabemos que fue estafado- habló James mirándolo fijamente, Benton asintió al entender que esas personas no le juzgaban por las condiciones de la casa ni por las ropas desgastadas que él y su hija vestían.

-Iré a la cocina a preparar té, por favor siéntanse como en casa- dijo el padre de la castaña avanzando con rapidez para evitar ser alcanzado por Zarina o por Florence quienes esperaban poder ayudar a preparar el té.

-Quédense aquí por favor, enseguida regreso con el té, creo...creo que todo esto pasó demasiado rápido para él- dijo Annie siguiendo a su padre a la cocina.

-Esperamos no ser una molestia... por la cara de sorpresa que ha puesto, pero no estamos aquí para juzgar ni hacer ningún mal- dijo James de manera preocupada a la castaña quién le miró extrañada ante su evidente interés por causar una buena impresión.

-No pasa nada, sólo está un poco consternado de que el villano esté en casa.

-¿Cómo?- se expresó Zarina sin comprender

-Recuerden que en los cuentos de Wendoline Darling, James era el pirata malvado y Peter el niño bueno. Bien, pues esa es la versión que yo misma llevaba conmigo al llegar a Nunca Jamás antes de conocerte James, y es la impresión que mi padre sigue teniendo porque evidentemente sabe tanto como yo sabía antes de conocerte...aunque sigo sin saber mucho de ti en realidad.

-Sabes que no le haré daño...así como no te lo haré a ti- dijo con decisión el pirata.

-Hay mil maneras de dañar a las personas James- dijo Florence mirando a su primo con el ceño fruncido reviviendo lo acontecido en el Salón Turquesa. James miró a su prima con profunda tristeza de saberla en su contra.

-Tenemos que hablar Annie- dijo James volviendo a mirar a la castaña.

-Después, por ahora es mi padre quien me importa. Por favor tomen asiento, enseguida regresamos- dijo Annie evitando mirarle a los ojos y dirigiéndose nerviosa a la cocina.

Los cuatro invitados se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras se secaban y tomaban asiento observando con curiosidad el lugar. Fotografías, todas de Benton y de Annie desde que era pequeña adornaban el salón. Florence y Zarina se acercaron a observar las que estaban sobre la chimenea.

-Tal vez no debimos venir- dijo Leandro

-Annie necesita comunicarle a su padre lo que ocurrió, y no pienso separarme de ella Leandro, esta situación va más allá de cualquier venganza que yo tenga con el mocoso. Esa tal Rachel conoció a Azalea y nos sólo eso, también a Pan, destruyo esta familia y la abandonó dejando estragos tras de sí. No voy a descansar hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto.

-No puedo creer que Salvo conociera a su madre- se expresó el joven marinero.

-Ni yo- concordó su capitán.

Después de unos minutos Annie llego con una charola que contenía tazas y una tetera. Leandro se levantó enseguida para ayudarla a dejar la charola en la mesa de centro.

-Gracias- sonrió la castaña

-Es un placer Annie- dijo Leandro sonriente mientras que Benton encendía la chimenea para que todos entraran mejor en calor.

-No creas que no he notado como Zarina se ha aferrado a ti desde el Salón- susurro Annie tan bajo como para que sólo el joven le escuchara una vez que se alejaban de la mesilla de centro y el joven sonrojado miró de reojo al hada quien junto a Florence servía las tasas de té.

-Bueno - dijo Benton arrodillado junto a la chimenea mientras se encargaba de que el fuego tomara fuerza- ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje cariño?

Annie le miró con angustia. Y el silencio reinó el lugar.

-Papá, han pasado muchísimas cosas en ese único día que estuve en Nunca Jamás.

-Pero si aquí han pasado tres días. ¿A qué te refieres?

Annie miró a James, él sabia que se le complicaría explicarle como el tiempo en aquella lejana "Isla que no existe" era manejado como si aquella tierra tuviera vida propia. Así que James se ofreció a explicar los detalles técnicos del lugar. Ofreció a Benton una detallada descripción del lugar y de su barco El Jolly Roger, así de cómo había conocido a su hija y de su promesa de ayudarla con la venganza que tenía que llevar a cabo contra el niño volador.

-Pero cariño, no quiero que te metas en conflictos, ¿Cómo que venganza?

Annie tranquilizó a su padre asegurando que ella no se veía asesinando a nadie, pero si quería, por lo pronto, llegar al fondo del asunto.

Comenzó a relatar como sobrevivió al ataque de las sirenas y la información que le dieron sobre Azalea, después sobre su visita a la isla de Florence, dejando a su padre asombrado al saber que aquella rubia mujer no sólo era hermosa, si no rica. Eso provocó en Benton un poco más de vergüenza y Florence al percatarse de ello le aseguró que ella no estaba ahí para juzgar ninguna posición económica de ellos, y muy por el contrario su única intención era ayudar a Annie en su búsqueda sobre la verdad de su pasado. Benton agradeció la gran bondad de aquella bellísima mujer quien le regalaba cálida sonrisas y le hacía sentir una paz interior que le era difícil de entender.

Después Annie procedió a hablarle sobre el amargo episodio vivido en el Salón Turquesa, dejando asombrado a su padre quien sin creer en lo que oía, se levantó de su sitio para mirar por la ventana en un intento de evitar las miradas curiosas de sus invitados. James sentía un peso en su corazón desde el momento en el que vio a Benton ser presa de la angustia, al saber a donde había ido a parar parte de su fortuna y de la infortunada historia de aquella mujer que habría sido su esposa hace tiempo.

-Eso...eso quiere decir...- dijo Benton con la mirada perdida en las afueras de la casa.

-Que ella no murió como lo decía el acta, ella escapó con ayuda de Albert- contestó su hija acercándose para abrazar a su padre por la espalda -Papá, ella nos engañó y nos abandonó para largarse al prostíbulo donde trabajaba desde hace años...ella conocía sobre Nunca Jamás desde antes de que yo naciera incluso. ¿Jamás...jamás te habló de ello?

Benton volteo para mirar a su hija, su cara estaba más pálida que cuando les había recibido en su puerta.

-Cariño, de haberlo sabido te lo habría dicho, tu sabes todo lo que yo sé.

La pesadez en el corazón del capitán se hizo mayor al contemplar como padre e hija se miraban abrazados, en una cómplice mirada cargada de dolor, dolor indescriptible que llevaban arrastrando con ellos desde años atrás.

Benton amablemente les ofreció de cenar y brindó habitaciones para que sus invitados se pudieran asear después de haber llegado tan empapados a su casa. Durante la cena Annie contó con más detalles y un poco más de ánimo cosas sobre el lugar que había visitado. Benton conoció mejor a sus invitados y se dejó sorprender cuando descubrió que Zarina era un hada de aquel lejano lugar, ella con orgullo le habló sobre cómo sabia manipular el polvo de hada para distintos fines. El hombre, estaba maravillado de todo lo que escuchaba. James por su parte, se portaba muy educadamente provocando una magnífica impresión al hombre mayor quién ahora estaba convencido de que ese hombre no era en absoluto malvado, Annie con muchos menos ánimos miraba con aburrimiento como James bromeaba con su padre quien encantado de la vida reía junto con Leandro de las ocurrencias del capitán. Florence enviaba significativas miradas a la menor, ambas sabían que el enojo de la castaña hacia el hombre de negros cabellos aún permanecía en ella. Florence por educación sonreía hacia Benton o su primo cuando este último comentaba cosas sobre ella adulando su belleza y su maternal amor hacia sus hombres. Benton escuchaba con mucha atención lo que James le hablaba sobre su temeraria prima capaz de revelarse ante cualquiera con el tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Zarina con un poco más de ánimo no perdía pista de la conversación que mantenían los tres hombres. En un punto de la conversación Leandro y James sacaron sus afiladas espadas y sus pistolas para que Benton las mirase con detenimiento, el hombre de castaños cabellos, estaba maravillado con esos jóvenes que le hablaban de un mundo tan nuevo y desconocido para él.

Annie ofreció su habitación a Florence quien apenada no tuvo opción ante la insistencia de la menor. Zarina al igual que Florence tenía una habitación para ella sola mientras que James y Leandro compartían la tercera habitación. Annie había pedido a su padre dormir con él esa noche.

-¿Querrás que te arrulle como cuando eras pequeña?- dijo Benton con una sonrisa a su hija en la planta superior provocando que sus invitados sonrieran.

-Así es, necesito de mi padre para poder dormir esta noche- dijo Annie con una sonrisa provocando que su padre ensanchara aún más la suya.

-Pueden ducharse, Annie les dará ropa cómoda para que pasen la noche- dijo Benton a las mujeres. Ellas apenadas accedieron ya que estaban aún con sus ropajes húmedos.

-Y mi padre les dará a ustedes algo de ropa- dijo Annie mirando a Leandro con una sonrisa, el muchacho le devolvió el gesto. James por su parte, estaba contento de que su principal hombre se llevara bien con ella.

A media noche Annie se encontraba acostada entre los brazos protectores de su padre, él observaba el techo con una mirada perdida y ella derramaba lagrimas mientras acariciaba el pijama de su padre. Recién le había comentado todo lo que había callado en la cena, sobre la enfermedad de Salvo y como él contagió a Rachel.

-Así que siempre sí fue ella papá.

-No podía ser nadie más cariño, jamás estuve con otras mujeres.

Su hija le miró atónita.

-Pero...

-Sé que te mentí y lo siento, pero eras una niña, mi pequeña niña, no iba a permitir que tuvieras un concepto terrible de tu madre. Tuve que inventarme que frecuentaba mujeres para evitar que pensaras...

-Déjalo, está bien. Ahora estás bien papá. El tratamiento fue efectivo y nos libramos de esa, por supuesto que creí que en la cárcel habías contraído esa enfermedad al juntarte con otras mujeres, y por Dios que jamás te juzgué.

-Tenia tanto miedo de que me dejaras de querer al saber que había contraído esa enfermedad.

-Pero no tanto como el que yo odiara a Rachel, ¿Verdad?- dijo ella con un poco de enojo, pero enseguida abrazo con más fuerza a su padre. No podía odiarle, jamás había podido. Ni cuando él le había asegurado que había estado con otras mujeres y era por ello que estaba enfermo.

-Sólo quería protegerte.

-Sólo retardaste lo inevitable, terminaría odiándola tarde o temprano.

Siguieron hablando mucho rato más, ella le comentó como se había sentido al conocer a Tamara y la casi pelea que se había suscitado en el lugar. Habló sobre lo que James representaba para ella, aunque ni ella misma lo tenía muy claro, sobre lo agradecida que estaba por su ayuda pero lo triste que se sintió al conocer a una de sus amantes. Benton miró a su hija con media sonrisa.

-No me digas que estoy enamorada de él, porque Zarina ya me ha interrogado antes al respecto.

-¿Y qué se supone que piense?, es evidente hija, no puedes ser tan ciega, y él...bueno, a pesar de que te amenazó para conseguir que Zarina les acompañara...¿Sabes? me parece que James no es un mal hombre.

-Si, ya fui testigo como congeniaron enseguida- mencionó sin ánimos su hija.

-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Treinta?

-No puedo creerlo...- comenzó divertida a lamentarse la menor sin creer que su padre comenzara a molestarla con eso.

-Porque es decir, tan viejo no es. Yo no tendría ningún problema.

-¡Padre!- reprendió ella dando un ligero golpe al pecho del hombre quien estalló en risas -No sé que edad tiene, pero desde luego tiene mucha.

Benton rió aún más fuerte por como la palabra "mucha" desentonaba en la frase.

-Pero que mal te expresas cariño, te hace daño convivir con piratas- se burló Benton provocando que su hija riera con él - Pero enserio, ¿Cuántos años tendrá en verdad? es decir, puede ser un hombre muy mayor si el tiempo en Nunca Jamás es infinito. ¿Has hablado con él al respecto?

-No, a decir verdad- dijo ella lanzando un suspiro acomodándose en el pecho de su padre para cerrar los ojos, estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal que te has enamorado de un hombre que podría ser tu padre?, ¡o tu abuelo!

Annie abrió los ojos ante aquella posibilidad, era aterradora. No se imaginaba a James como un anciano.

-Pero él es joven, más que tú.

-Sí, eso es físicamente evidente cariño, pero me resulta intrigante conocer en que año nació.

-Antes, Salvo no había querido dar mucha información sobre el tiempo en el que estuvo en Nunca Jamás y Zarina junto con James me habían comentado que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no especificaron cuanto.

-¿Cuánto viven las hadas?

-No tengo idea, que buena pregunta, podríamos ir a Nunca Jamás, averiguarlo y vivir allá eternamente papá, y no preocuparnos por cosas como la muerte o la enfermedad.

-Creí haber entendido que puedes morir allá.

-Oh, es verdad- reconoció ella su olvido - en cierto modo no sería una buena idea, no con Barba Negra desaparecido.

Un silencio inundó a la pequeña familia.

-¿Crees...crees que ella esté allá?- dijo Benton y Annie entendió que se refería a Rachel.

-Eso o en algún lugar de Tierra Firme.

-¿Y ese tal Barba Negra seguirá vivo? ¿No lo habrán matado ya?

-Parece ser que no, aunque nadie sabe con exactitud si murió durante la última guerra.

-Es un milagro que estés a salvo con tantos peligros que hay en ese sitio- dijo Benton besando la cabeza de su pequeña.

Al día siguiente Annie y Benton ofrecieron prendas limpias a todos para usar mientras lavaban las que llevaban puestas el día anterior. Para sorpresa de Annie, ninguno de sus cuatro compañeros expresó deseos de volver al Jolly Roger, así que pasaron todo el día en casa de los Wayne. Siguieron platicando para conocerse mejor, Annie había recibido ayuda de todos para limpiar la casa que al ser bastante grande, Benton no daba abasto en un sólo día para limpiarla por completo. Su padre, apenado ,no pudo hacer nada por evitar que sus invitados le ayudaran con las labores de la casa.

-Dime James, ¿Cómo un inocente niño de doce años es capaz de cortar la mano a un hombre sin pudor alguno?- preguntó Benton tomando por sorpresa a James cuando estaban en el patio trasero barriendo escombros y terminando de podar unos arbustos que adornaban el sitio.

El capitán de ojos azules miró al hombre meditando su respuesta.

-Verás Benton- dijo abriendo una bolsa ayudándole a meter restos de hojas y ramas -Peter Pan es mucho más que una apariencia pelirroja e inocente, el hecho de que físicamente no sobrepase los doce años, no quiere decir ni por asomo, que su mentalidad lo sea igual.

Benton miró al hombre sin entender. James intentó sin rodeos explicarse mejor, justo en ese momento el resto del grupo salió al patio.

-Menos mal que ha dejado de llover, he traído té para que descansen un poco- mencionó Florence al ser la primera en salir al patio acercándose a la mesa de jardín mientras todos tomaban asiento.

-Londres es muy nublado- dijo Leandro observando el cielo gris.

-Tan distinto a tu Isla Florence- dijo Zarina recibiendo una sonrisa de la mayor.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Annie acomodándose entre James y su padre.

-Estaba por explicar a tu padre que Peter Pan no es el niño inocente que todos creen conocer- dijo el hombre capturando la atención de todos -Ya que mentalmente el es mucho mayor de lo que aparenta.

Esa tarde lluviosa, James les platicó que a pesar de que Pan era un niño desde que le conoció, el ya llevaba mucho tiempo en esa condición por lo que Zarina le había contado, aunque no sabia con exactitud desde cuando. Explicó que la mente humana madura sin pausa a comparación del cuerpo, es decir; que aunque se viviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, la mente seguiría madurando hasta llegar al de un adulto promedio y se tendría la capacidad de pensamiento de un adulto por consiguiente. Pero a pesar de eso, la mente no se deterioraría como lo haría al envejecer porque simplemente la vejez, a menos de que se llegara a Nunca Jamás siendo un anciano, nunca te lograría alcanzar.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Pan, es un adulto?- dijo Benton con interés.

-Como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí reunidos- afirmó James

-Pero ese día en la playa, jugaba como un niño- se expresó Annie recordando cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

-Eso es porque le gusta hacerse pasar por niño como un imbécil.

-Lo hace para llamar la atención- concordó Leandro con molestia -Es tan incómodo que se comporte de esa manera, todos sabemos lo que es en realidad, incluso sus amigos los salvajes.

-Es por eso que no tengo ningún inconveniente en atraparlo y asesinarlo por lo que me he hizo...y ahora sabiendo lo que les ha hecho a ustedes, con mayor razón. Créanme que no tengo piedad a su físico.- dijo James mirando a Benton.

-Si es verdad que Rachel se llevó mis bienes y los compartió con él, debieron haberlos visto alguna vez en Nunca Jamás- dijo Benton mirando a James y a Leandro.

-Me temo que no fue así, jamás le vi acompañado de ninguna mujer que no fuera Lily, la jefa de los pieles roja.

Annie sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, Lily...la segunda en discordia en la vida de James.

-Papá- dijo ella para distraer la atención del tema sobre Lily -Tengo que revisar el diario de Rachel, necesito saber si la tal Azalea tiene que ver con ella, anoche no quise darle más vueltas al asunto porque sencillamente me sentía agotada. Pero ahora estoy mejor.

-¿Y no sería mejor esperar un poco?, es decir; han pasado muchas cosas deberían tu y tu padre descansar un poco sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido- sugirió Florence mirando a la chica - solo quiero que descanses un poco de toda esta locura, aunque sea un par de días. Lee el diario más tarde, primero disfruta de tu padre un poco.

-Peter Pan no irá a ningún lado, no tiene más niños perdidos que molestar ahora que Wendy es una adulta- coincidió James con la idea de su prima - Cuando decidas volver a Nunca Jamás el seguirá ahí.

-Pero yo no tengo el tiempo que él tiene James, yo a comparación de ustedes , no soy eterna.

Todos miraron a la pareja en silencio, James miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro a la castaña.

-No tiene porqué ser así- dijo entonces el hombre de ojos azules -Pueden venir conmigo, yo y mis hombres les protegeremos el tiempo que haga falta hasta dar con Pan y con Rachel.

Benton miró con media sonrisa a su hija y al pirata, se miraban como si estuvieran solos en ese lugar. No había duda de que estaban flechados.

-Creo que es una maravillosa idea James- dijo Benton sacando a la pareja de su trance.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Annie sin entender volteando a ver a su padre, rompiendo el intimo momento con James.

-Creo que la única manera de obtener más información y de capturar a Pan, es yendo allá. Piénsalo cariño, si tomáramos preso a Peter, Rachel iría tras él... si es que significa tanto para ella.

Todos miraron atónitos al mayor, este les devolvió una agradable sonrisa.

-Papá...pero...- intentó decir Annie.

-Sé que me negué a ir contigo la primera vez, pero ahora estoy más consciente de los peligros que allá acechan, y con la ayuda de Leandro y James nos será más fácil. Mira pequeña, será cuestión de capturar a Rachel y a Pan, el será para James y ella para nosotros. La traeremos y haremos que se pudra en la cárcel...y tu y yo podremos ser libres por fin, los tres...seremos libres por fin- dijo mirando tanto a su hija como al pirata a su lado.

Benton había subido el tono de su voz convencido de sus palabras dejando impresionada a su hija.

-No pienso dejarte volver ahí sola cariño, y se perfectamente que no querrás dejar todo este asunto por la paz.

-Por supuesto que no dejaré esto así papá, él y ella ahora que sabemos que esta viva tendrán que pagar por lo que han hecho.

-No se hable más, en cuanto ustedes estén de acuerdo zarparemos hacia allá- dijo Leandro con alegría.

-Si James no tiene inconveniente en que uno más se les una- dijo Benton mirando al hombre.

-Será todo un honor pelear hombro a hombro por nuestros propios intereses Benton, tú y Annie son bienvenidos, estarán seguros con nosotros.

Benton miró a su hija y ella le devolvió una sonrisa. No había más que decir, estaba decidido.

-Y ahora, si todos están de acuerdo conmigo, es tiempo de que Annie y James tengan una plática que tienen pendiente desde ayer- dijo Florence levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Benton - Querido Benton, ¿Serias tan amable de mostrarnos un poco más sobre tu ciudad?, creo que un pequeño paseo nos vendrá excelente, aprovechando que ya no llueve.

Benton se levantó enseguida, tomo la mano de la rubia para depositar un beso en su dorso y sujeto su brazo al suyo.

-Será un placer mi señora- dijo él mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué...

-Cariño, esto es lo más sano que podemos hacer por ustedes, sobretodo cuando tenemos una misión en conjunto- dijo Benton a su hija interrumpiendo su expresión.

Annie y James se quedaron en su sitio sin saber como reaccionar a la efusiva decisión de Florence por dejarles solos. Miraron al grupo entrar a la casa para tomar abrigos y salir después hacia la calle, en ningún momento Benton soltó el agarre de su brazo con Florence.

-Creo que terminaremos siendo parientes- dijo James una vez que se habían quedado solos en la casa.

-Pero que cosas dices- respondió Annie sonriendo mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Florence tiene todo lo que alguien puede desear en una madre, es generosa, amable y muy hermosa. Se preocupa por los suyos.

-Y tiene todo lo que un hombre solitario como mi padre puede desear- dijo con un dejo de tristeza la muchacha.

-No culpo a Benton si se enamora de ella, de no ser mi familiar yo mismo la hubiera cazado hace tiempo- dijo James mientras entraban a la casa y cerraba la puerta del patio trasero.

-Bueno, por supuesto que mi prima tiene razón- comenzó James - Annie no pienso prolongar más esto.

-Te escucho- dijo Annie aún mirando hacia la puerta dándole la espalda sin atreverse a impedir lo inevitable.

-Tamara y yo no somos pareja, es verdad que estuvimos juntos pero hace ya mucho desde aquello.

-Bien- dijo ella aun de espaldas a él.

James se acerco para intentar abrazarla como en casa de Florence, pero Annie se escapó de su agarre.

-¿Y Lily?- pregunto ella dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse -¿Ella tampoco significa nada?

James la miró desconcertado acercándose a ella.

-Tampoco, aunque debo confesar que ella es un capítulo aún más amargo que Tamara, veo que has tenido tiempo de hablar con Florence- confesó el arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No tengo derecho a pedirte nada que no quieras ofrecer James- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera creo ser él mejor hombre para ti, esas cosas del amor...simplemente jamás se me han dado.

Ella le miró con tristeza ¿De verdad jamás lograría obtener su corazón?

-¿Porqué le tienes tanto miedo al amor James?- dijo ella con tristeza provocando que el pirata la mirara con ojos bien abiertos.

-El único temor que existe en mi vida, es encontrarme nuevamente con aquél cocodrilo y su incesante tictac... o el de perder a la gente que me importa.

-¿Cocodrilo? ¿El que comió tu mano?

-El mismo, y si no te importa preferiría no hablar de ese animal.

-¿Pero cómo piensas dar de comer la mano de Peter si no puedes ni estar cerca de él?

James la miró pensativo, ella tenía toda la razón. El juraba que definitivamente daría de comer al cocodrilo la mano de Pan antes de entregarlo entero a la bestia para por fin darle muerte, sin embargo en vista de sus posibilidades lo veía muy difícil. La bestia causaba un terror en el irracional, uno tan grande que le parecía incluso ridículo en cierto modo cuando el cocodrilo no era capaz de alcanzarle mientras estuviese a salvo en su barco...o en algún punto de la isla alejado de la zona donde el animal vivía.

-Touché- dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa sabiéndose descubierto en su mentira y sentándose resignado en el sillón junto a ella - soy humano después de todo, y como tal tengo debilidades.

-Me alegra saber que por fin una de ellas no es una mujer de curvas exuberantes- confesó Annie mirándose las uñas sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Cuando estoy cerca de ese animal, las mujeres son mi menor problema te lo aseguro- dijo con sinceridad el hombre pasando una mano por su largo cabello reviviendo algunos momentos de terror vividos enfrentándose al animal.

-¿Qué es lo que causa tanto temor? ¿Que te devore entero?- pregunto curiosa de saber como un hombre tan impotente puede ser derrotado por un cocodrilo que bien con un tiro de su pistola puede exterminar.

-Eso, precisamente...ser devorado. Como Neville...- dijo el hombre con sus ojos azules perdidos en algún punto de la alfombra de la sala.

-¿Neville?

-Un viejo amigo, trabajaba para un museo en Londres. Navegábamos juntos cuando el mar casi nos devora y naufragamos. Fuimos a dar a una isla, donde por desgracia el perdió la vida a causa de un cocodrilo.

-¿El que comió tu mano?- dijo Annie

-No claro que no, yo era muy joven entonces y me encontraba en las Indias Orientales, aún no conocía nada sobre Nunca Jamás, es decir aún no me enfrentaba junto a mis hombres contra Barba Negra- continuó su relato mirando la alfombra como si algo en ella le hipnotizara- era muy joven Annie, lo suficiente como para tener una tripulación entera a mi cargo, aún aprendía cosas sobre el mar y la navegación. El punto es que no sabemos con exactitud como un naturalista fue presa fácil de un animal que se supone, el sabía de primera mano el peligro que presentaba. Annie, ese cocodrilo se lo trago junto con un reloj de bolsillo que no dejaba de sonar, su tictac estaba tan presente en mi cabeza... el terror se apoderó de mi como un balde de agua fría que recorre todo tu cuerpo provocando una horrible sensación en tu espina dorsal, el lugar olía a muerte, tuvimos que huir.

-No estabas solo- intentó comprender la castaña

-Salvo, Junior y Truman estaban ahí también. Esa es una noche que jamás olvidaremos.

Annie miró con preocupación como el hombre sin dejar de mirar la alfombra retorcía los dedos de su mano izquierda con ansiedad. Ella tomo su mano entre las suyas para intentar aliviar su angustia.

-Pero ahora estás a salvo, ese cocodrilo no tiene nada que ver con el que comió tu mano. Y por lo mismo se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero cada vez que el cocodrilo de Nunca Jamás esta cerca de mí, es como si escuchara el Tic Tac del reloj de Neville dentro de él, es como si Neville estuviese dentro de la barriga de ese monstruo.

-James eso no es posible.

-Sé que no es así, son dos bestias distintas por supuesto, pero de todas las formas en las que Pan pudo dañarme ¿Porque tubo que ser un cocodrilo Annie? - preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué mi surte es tan maldita, que decidió que ese pedazo de imbécil eligiera expresamente un cocodrilo para dañarme? ¡Un cocodrilo! ¡De todas las formas que existen en la vida, tenía que ser un maldito cocodrilo!

-Fue coincidencia- intento calmarle mirándolo con preocupación tomando su barbilla -Una muy desafortunada coincidencia, sólo eso James.

El pirata le miró con la respiración un poco agitada, incluso el recuerdo de cualquiera de los reptiles provocaba efectos en él.

-Ahora no te parezco tan audaz como para ser un pirata ¿cierto?

-James, no digas tonterías, eres humano y como tal es completamente normal tener miedos, el mío es perder a mi padre. Además, si de encasillarnos en apariencias se trata, creo que tú no quedarías tan encantado al saber que no tengo dinero y que mi padre y yo no vivimos con tantas comodidades como las que tú y Florence acostumbran.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?- pregunto él con el ceño fruncido -es totalmente ridículo que te juzguemos por el dinero o tu posición social, Florence y yo no somos de se tipo de personas, ni ningún hombre de mi tripulación.

-¿Aún cuando ustedes están rodeados de riquezas, no les cuesta asimilar una vida como la nuestra?

-Deja de decir tonterías sin sentido.

-No son tonterías sin sentido.

-Lo son Annie, no conoces absolutamente nada sobre mi vida como para jactarte de nuestra posición social, tal vez Florence nunca ha sabido lo que es vivir sin lujos, por yo si lo sé, ¿No recuerdas que fui prisionero en la minas de Barba negra? Yo y mis hombres sabemos de primera mano lo que es tener que trabajar, si escúchame bien... - se interrumpió al ver que ella comenzaba a reclamar-...trabajar para ganarte los alimentos, no siempre fuimos piratas Annie.

La castaña le miró intentando comprender sus palabras, era cierto que como prisioneros no podrían haberse dado los lujos que la piratería les ofrecía, solo era cuestión de mirar el Jolly Roger y sus preciadas posesiones para saber que ninguno de ellos celaría jamás el dinero, por ejemplo, que Florence poseía al ser la dueña de una Isla entera.

-¿Y antes de eso?- pregunto Annie sin dejar de mirarlo, James le miró interrogante- antes de la piratería, ¿Cómo era tu vida?

-Mi vida entera ha estado regida por el mar.

-No seas mentiroso, a menos que tú madre te haya dado la vida dentro de un barco podría creerte.

-¿Para qué quieres saber sobre mi vida?

-Para entenderte mejor, quiero...comprenderte.

Él hombre rehuyó la mirada de la muchacha y se levanto del sofá. Camino hacia la ventana para mirar al exterior y recargo una mano en el cristal.

-Cual sea mi historia no tiene importancia Annie. Lo verdaderamente importante ahora es ir tras tú no difunta madre.

-¿Porque evitas el tema? ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra algo que no te convenga?

-No seas ridícula, simplemente no me interesa contarlo.

-Sin embargo yo sí tengo que revelar aspectos de mi pasado para conseguir tu ayuda- le recriminó la joven.

-Escucha bien señorita- comenzó el algo cansado de la discusión - eres tú quien vino hacia mí por ayuda en primera instancia, y por lógica se necesita información tuya para poder continuar con la búsqueda de venganza.

-Al menos dime si tus queridas Lily y Támara saben lo que a mí por supuesto no me quieres contar.

Entonces James si la miró, y sus ojos azules perforaron el alma de la chica. Annie sabía bien que que esa pregunta estaba muy fuera de lugar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a retractarse en lo absoluto.

-¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión con ellas? Parecería que tú eres quien está enamorada de las dos.

-¿Entonces tú estás enamorado de las dos?- preguntó enseguida la joven.

-Estoy harto de esto, ¿No quieres que te toque debido a que no puedo darte el romanticismo que necesitas? Pues lo siento mucho de verdad, estoy seguro de que allá afuera hay cantidad de idiotas dispuestos a cortejarte y desposarte como tú deseas...

-Yo no...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Sabes lo que quiero de ti- dijo ella con tristeza.

-No soy capaz de darte lo que necesitas, no soy capaz de hacerte feliz.

Annie se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia el hombre y tomo sus brazos para que le mirase, James en ese instante sintió que los ojos de ella le perforaban el alma. Ella desde luego no podía ser consciente del terrible torrente de emociones que el pirata experimentaba al estar cerca de ella, las ganas inmensas de estrecharla en sus brazos y de amarla sin contemplaciones, pero era algo que a él le costaba reconocer. Jamás había sabido ser bueno ni para Lily ni para Tamara, y no quería con Annie que la historia se repitiera.

-Yo te voy a demostrar, que eres capaz de amar James, no eres de piedra.

-No lo soy, son tan real y tan humano como tú- dijo él perdido en su mirada.

-Entonces entenderás, como yo...que es imposible escapar de un sentimiento tan grande como el amor.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, James perdió todo rastro de dureza en su rostro, esa mujer lo desarmaba, de una manera que ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones había logrado hacer, ni con tanta intensidad ni en tan poco tiempo. ¿Estaría perdiendo la cabeza?, seguramente, porque de lo contrario no habría estrechado su cintura con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, ni habría gemido de placer cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha de la cual ambos serían vencedores.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, una vez más.

Este capítulo es tan largo como la disculpa que ofrezco por la tardanza. Hago todo lo posible por actualizar y aunque no consiga hacerlo con la frecuencia que deseo, es un hecho que no abandonaré la historia.

Ahora, entendemos un poquito más la perceptiva del miedo irracional que tiene nuestro Capitán Garfio hacia el cocodrilo, nos adentramos un poco en su corazón y descubrimos que como todos nosotros, el es capaz de temer...y de amar.

El querido Benton Wayne es esa figura paterna e incondicional que he querido representar para la protección de la protagonista, y aunque su historia es dura, es un hombre de un gran corazón y una bondad infinita, tanto como la bondad de la hermosa Lady Florence. Estos personajes me encantan, y aunque solo Benton me pertenece como carácter original, estoy eternamente enamorada de Florence de quien me he inspirado en la obra de P.D Baccalario en el libro "La verdadera Historia del Capitán Garfio" ¿No lo han leído aún? Por Merlín ¿Qué esperan?, les aseguro que esa historia solo les hará amar muchísimo más a nuestro querido capitán. Cien por ciento recomendada.

En esa obra encontrarán mucha historia que relaciono en mi FanFic, es de hecho, ese libro quien inspiró a que me aventurara en esta misión de darle al Capitán James Garfio un long-fic que bien merecido se lo tiene. Es una mezcla de películas y el libro en sí. Ya que por ejemplo, Zarina pertenece a la saga Tinker Bell, Florence al libro de Baccalario y la idea de Barba negra de la más reciente película "Pan". Además de que en mi imaginación, James es tan guapo como se muestra en la película "Peter Pan, la gran aventura" interpretado por el actor Jason Isaacs, él es lo más parecido al James que imagino en la historia del libro de Baccalario.

¡Vendito seas Lucius Malf... eh, digo...Jason Isaacs...Jason Isaacs!

Les recomiendo hacer un maravilloso viaje por estos largometrajes y a leer el libro.

Muchas gracias por continuar hasta este punto de la historia, todavía tengo mucho por relatar, no voy a descansar hasta que Annie y James estén juntos. Y como pueden darse cuenta, Peter Pan no es mi personaje favorito, así que no queridos lectores, Peter Pan no es el héroe de esta historia y por fin obtendrá su merecido desde mi perspectiva al menos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. El niño que nunca creció

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta mujer dice- sonó la voz de James a un lado de su prima, su hada y su más fiel marinero, corrían detrás de una joven de negros cabellos quién era sirvienta de los Darling, junto a la apresurada muchacha, se encontraban Annie y Benton quienes le seguían con cara de terror.

La chica había irrumpido en casa de los Wayne justo cuando James apresaba el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el sillón, esa hermosa castaña que habitaba en sus pensamientos desde el momento en que la conoció en Nunca Jamás. Aquel beso que en principio fue calmo, se había avivado con forme la pasión de ambos comenzaba a desbordarse, para la molestia de la pareja, James tubo que acomodar su chaleco y su camisa totalmente abiertos mientras Annie subía los tirantes del vestido que él con la boca había derrotado bajo sus hombros para poder acceder hasta sus pechos.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta les hicieron atender para saber quien llamaba con tal insistencia.

Una mujer aún más joven que Annie pidió que la acompañase cuanto antes a casa de sus señores, la familia Darling. Annie sin entender su preocupación, cuestionó a la joven quién le comentó que la señora Darling le había mandado a traer cuanto antes a la familia Wayne sin dar más detalles al respecto. Cuanto ella y James se encontraban doblando la esquina de la calle, se encontraron con las miradas curiosas del padre de Annie y sus acompañantes quienes se levantaron enseguida de los bancos en los que platicaban animadamente para seguirles enseguida.

-¿Giselle?- levantó la voz Benton extrañado de verla junto a su hija.

-¡Señor Benton, es la señora...el niño no está!- había gritado la joven muchacha al mayor de los Wayne al verles en la esquina.

-¿Qué niño Giselle?- gritó Benton mientras se apresuraba a llegar junto a ellas.

-El joven Victor- excalamó con lagrimas en los ojos la joven llamada Giselle sin dejar de caminar apresuradamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Victor?- preguntó con terror Annie mientras Zarina tomaba del brazo a James haciendo que se atrasara al paso rápido que daban los Wayne junto a Giselle.

-Él y su sombra han venido y cuestionaron a la señora por usted señorita, la señora intentó detenerlos, eran más fuertes...

Annie comenzó a temblar ante las palabras de la muchacha.

-Sabe que estoy aquí- dijo a su padre. No había duda, por alguna extraña razón Peter Pan habría creído que ella se encontraría en casa de los Darling.

-¿Pero porqué con Wendoline? él ni siquiera te ha visto aún- exclamó Benton con preocupación.

-Él sabe que estuvo allá ...en el lugar de donde ellos provienen, la luz y la sombra le acompañaban...le buscaban a usted señorita...pero se han llevado al niño.

El corazón de Annie se detuvo por un instante, eso no podía estar pasando. Entonces comenzó a correr lo más deprisa que sus pies le permitían provocando que todos corrieran junto a ella sin importarles lo que las personas que dejaban a su paso pensaran al verlos correr.

-James ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Zarina después de escuchar el diálogo entre la joven y los Wayne.

\- No lo sé- contestó con sinceridad el capitán - No entiendo nada de lo que esta mujer dice.

Una luz y una sombra, buscando a Annie. El pirata comenzó a atar cabos tan pronto como su ágil mente reaccionó al shock inicial, sólo había un maldito ser en el mundo capaz de rodearse de tan peculiares compañías, pensó para sí.

Una vez que Giselle abrió con rapidez la puerta de la respetable casa Darling, todos miraron con asombro el estado de ésta. Muebles derrumbados, papeles en el piso, lamparas rotas. Unos llantos en el piso superior sacaron de sus pensamientos al grupo y enseguida se dirigieron hacia arriba.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, decorada con un tenue color azul y nubes blancas en las paredes, tan destruida como el resto de la casa, había tres camas, tres camas deshechas con sus sábanas y cobijas regadas por el suelo, una de ellas, junto a la ventana escondía debajo a dos pequeños niños temerosos y junto a ellos, a un costado de la cama situada, una mujer mayor abrazaba a una un poco más joven que ella, la cual, desconsolada lloraba.

-¡Mi Victor...dios mío, mi Victor!- decía la mujer sin dejar de llorar en los brazos de la mujer mayor.

-Jane- llamó Annie a la mujer quien en el acto miró hacia el grupo.

-¡Annie!- dijo ella corriendo hacia la castaña cuando la reconoció -¡Fue Peter! ¡Dios mío Annie te quiere a ti!- sollozó Jane abrazándola con fuerza y temblando.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Victor?- preguntó Annie intentando sonar lo más tranquila para no alterarla más.

-Su sombra lo ha tomado en brazos y salieron por la ventana- se escuchó la voz serena de la mujer mayor quien aún en el suelo miraba con detenimiento al grupo que acompañaba a la joven y su padre, tan conocidos por ella desde años atrás.

Benton se adentró en la habitación rápidamente para ayudar a la señora a levantarse del suelo.

-Mi querida señora- dijo Benton mirándola -¿Les han hecho daño a ustedes?

-No por fortuna, pero estoy preocupada por mi nieto y de lo que pueda ocurrir allá- y mirando hacia el grupo añadió -Han venido a buscarte Annie, él y la princesa saben que has sido traída a Tierra Firme y que el Capitán Garfio te acompaña.

-¿Princesa?- repitió sin entender en un primer momento.

-Tigrilla...la princesa Tigrilla- dijo Zarina consternada mirando hacia la lejanía del cielo que el gran ventanal permitía ver.

-A ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo a ella, les hace nada de gracia que James esté en tierra Firme...por ti Annie.

Esto último lo había dicho mirando fijamente hacia los ojos azules de James y él intentando comprender le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de esa anciana mujer, azules, pero no tan intensos como los suyos le hicieron llegar a su mente varios recuerdos de Nunca Jamás.

-¿Wendy?- dijo él con asombro.

-Hola James- dijo la señora antes de arrodillarse mirando hacia la cama para llamar a sus nietos quienes con absoluto asombro miraban sin parpadear hacia James.

-¡Abuela es él!- se escucho la voz de una niña

-¡Es el capitán Garfio!- exclamó otra pequeña voz, esta vez la de un niño.

En ese momento Jane se separó de Annie mirando hacia el hombre de largos cabellos, tan alto y tan impresionante.

-Ay dios mio- susurró Jane, y Annie comprendió que recién había reconocido al pirata que conoció en nunca Jamás cuando una vez, ella al igual que su madre, había sido llevada por Pan hacia la isla que no existe, aquella isla que en palabras de la misma Wendoline, jamás debió pisar.  
Para Annie no fue difícil ponerse en el lugar de la mujer y darse cuenta de la impresión que el hombre estaba causando en ella, tan varonil, con porte, ojos azules y ágiles, una barba cerrada y un bigote que encajaban a la perfección con ese par de gruesas cejas, el largo garfio en su mano derecha dándole ese aire macabro, ese garfio que le había proporcionado el seudónimo por el cual era tan conocido. Notó como ella observaba su largo cabello sujeto en una cola baja que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, lo cual dejaba ver a la perfección los aros de oro que atravesaban los lóbulos de sus orejas, esos pendientes de oro tan relucientes como su garfio daban en él un aspecto atrayente, bélico...intrigante. Annie vio todo el recorrido que los ojos de Jane dieron al cuerpo de Garfio, vio su sorpresa, su intriga y también algo más...

Sin embargo James no reparó en el asombro con el que Jane le examinaba, ya que estaba más interesado en observar los rasgos maduros de Wendoline Darling, a quien por supuesto, el tiempo no había dado cuartel, las marcas de la edad en su rostro y su cabello ahora emblanquecido eran la viva prueba del porqué hombres y mujeres huían de Tierra Firme en busca de la ansiada eterna juventud.

-No les hará daño mis hermosos, vengan- dijo Wendy Darling haciendo que los pequeños salieran por fin de su escondite sin dejar de mirar con asombro al pirata.

James intentó decir algo a la mujer, buscó en su mente cualquier palabra que le fuera útil para saludarle de una manera adecuada, algo que no delatara su asombro ante como el tiempo cruel había jugado con sus vidas de esa manera.

-Eres tal y como te recuerdo James, y estoy convencida de que estas horrorizado por como es mi aspecto ahora...después de que tú sigues siendo tan joven y tan imperturbable.

-Yo no...- intentó decir el pirata, pero fue interrumpido por Wendy quien habló nuevamente.

-Sé que no teno derecho a pedirte nada, pero él se ha llevado a mi nieto, y tú eres completamente consiente del peligro que él corre ahí...-

-No es como en ese entonces Wendy, él es un niño- intentó calmarla.

-No, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no impide que ese...ese...monstruo pueda...- expresó atropelladamente la mujer con una mirada cargada de desesperación hacia él -¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo Annie? ¿Porqué te busca?- concluyó la mujer mayor mirando hacia la castaña junto a Jane.

-Señora Darling, es una complicada historia...

-¡No hay tiempo para historias Annie!- interrumpió Jane a la castaña quien parecía haberse repuesto del trance en el que se había sumido- ¡mi Victor...mi niño, necesitamos ir por él!

-Claro que iremos por él Señora Brennett- atajó Benton enseguida dirigiendose hacia Jane, quién expulsó una mueca al escuchar el apellido - Cuanto antes partiremos en busca del pequeño Victor.

-Por supuesto- aclaró James mirando hacia Leandro - Necesito que traigas el Jolly Roger a esta casa- le ordenó a su más fiel hombre quien asintió enseguida a su petición.

-Habrá que dar aviso a mis hermanos...- comenzó Wendy

-Mi señora, el mayordomo se encaminó hacia la casa de su hermano Jhon con el cochero en cuánto yo salí de aquí para advertirles lo ocurrido- intervino Giselle detrás de Zarina y Leandro quienes se habían mantenido en silencio observando toda la escena.

-Mi señora, ese niño...Peter Pan, me temo que tanto Annie como yo no hemos sido sinceros con ustedes- dijo Benton con algo de angustia en su voz.

-Algo me imaginaba Benton- contestó Wendy -después de todo me parecía sospechoso que Annie fuera tan insistente en el tema durante años, aunque jamás pretendí forzarte a contarme nada querida- dijo mirando hacia Annie.

-Lo siento tanto, jamás quise perjudicarles...- intentó disculparse la castaña.

-El caso es mi señora- continuó Benton sin darle oprtunidad a su hija de disculparse -que Peter Pan esta relacionado con nosotros de la peor manera en la que pueda verse. Hemos descubierto que mi esposa no murió.

Benton esperó un momento para proseguir mientras que Jane y Wendy hacían expresiones de asombro.

-Ella huyó junto con Pan hacia Nunca Jamás después de vaciar la cuenta donde su difunto esposo y los miembros de su companía me habían confiado sus acciones.

-¿Pero qué dice?- dijo Jane enseguida mirando hacia Benton, James de igual manera se asombró al descubrir a quienes pertenecían partes de lo que la mujer había hurtado.

-Oh Benton, eso es terrible- dijo Wendy aterrada ante la confesión - ¿Ha fingido su muerte por tanto tiempo? ¿La has visto? ¿Cuándo te lo confesó? ¡Habrá que atraparla y entregarla a las autoridades!

-No la hemos visto aún, una fuente nos lo ha avisado- contestó el hombre.

-¿Y se fían de esa fuente?- intervino Jane incrédula.

-Completamente- contesto Annie enseguida- uno de los hombres de James tuvo contacto con ella en Nunca Jamas, y los hombres de James son completamente de fiar.

El aludido, asombrado de escucharla hablar de Salvo como alguien digno de confianza después de haber sido amante de Rachel, la miró con admiración. Frente a los demás no desacreditaba la palabra de Salvo, simplemente porque él tenía confianza en su amigo de años.

-Así que Peter Pan fue el causante de tu desgracia querido Benton- intentó entender Wendy.

-En parte, aunque no nos consta que él se haya veneficiado de lo que ella se llevó...-

-¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!- saltó James enseguida - Ese bastardo resguarda un cofre con joyas y objetos valiosos...estoy seguro de que puede ser, si no todo, al menos parte de lo que te robó.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Annie mirándolo tan sorprendida como Benton.

-He hecho memoria Annie, hay un tesoro que utiliza para sus estúpidos juegos, monedas de oro, joyas y diversos objetos...

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Zarina mirando a James - El tesoro de la roca calavera, yo también lo he visto, señor Benton sin duda ese tesoro tiene que ser parte de sus riquezas.

-No estoy seguro de que lo sean, pudieron gastarlo todo, ha pasado tanto tiempo...- dijo Benton hacia Zarina.

-¿Y acaso eso importa?- intervino James - Tanto si lo son, como si no, nos haremos de ellas y te las entregaremos Benton.

-Así es- aseguró Zarina con desición - Sin importar si ese tesoro es suyo, lo será sin duda alguna, entonces usted y Annie podran reivindicarse en sociedad.

-¿Crees eso posible?- preguntó Annie a James imaginándose el escenario que Zarina les regalaba.

-Completamente Annie, ese tesoro será suyo- contestó el capitán.

-Y supongo que Tigrilla quien vino junto con Peter, estará en contra no solo de que tomen el tesoro, sino de la venganza que tengas en mente James- dijo Wendy interrumpiendo las miradas que intercambiaban el pirata y la menor de los Wayne.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en pasar sobre ella y sus guerreros por hacernos del tesoro y del niño que raptaron.

-Una cualidad encantadora del imbécil, raptar niños - concordó Leandro desde su sitio.

-Y para los que caemos en sus palabras, no nos parece un rapto- contestó Wendy- mi pequeño Victor estaba convencido de que iría junto con la princesa de los pieles rojas a rescatar el tesoro perdido, ese que comentan esta en la roca calavera, recuerdo el sitio...y el tesoro.

-Es verdad, cuando tu fuiste a Nunca Jamás por vez primera, jugaste a encontrarlo junto a él- dijo James haciendo memoria.

-Entonces es imposible que ese tesoro sea lo que te ha robado Benton- concluyó Wendy mirándolo- yo soy mayor que tú Benton, es completamente ilógico que ese tesoro te pertenezca.

-Pero sin embrago tiempo después, pudo haber puesto parte de las riquezas de Benton en el cofre cuando las robó con Rachel...y estar entremezcladas con las que ya contenía desde antes- intentó animar Leandro.

-¡Da igual!- dijo Zarina levantando la voz - vayamos por el niño, el tesoro y asesinemos al bastardo.

-Iré hasta donde esté ese mocoso y le haré pagar- dijo James mirando con decisión hacia Wendy.

-¿Y porqué no nos batímos en duelo aquí y ahora apestoso Bacalao?- sonó la voz de un niño desde la ventana.

Todos miraron hacia la ventana, y ahí sobre el marco de ésta, un niño de no más de doce años, pecoso y pelirrojo les miraba con una desdeñosa mirada.

James y Leandro enseguida tomaron sus espadas ante la provocación del menor, los pequeños niños volvieron a ocultarse bajo la cama mientras Wendy se ponía frente a ellos para defenderles, Florence se acercó hacia Annie para abrazarla en un gesto protector, pero ésta se deshizo de su agarre para encarar al pelirrojo.

-Es a mí a quien buscas- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. James se interpuso entre ella y Pan, no iba a permitir que se le acercase.

-Así que eres tú- dijo el niño escrutándola con la mirada -la verdad creí que eras más guapa, no sé cómo pudiste tan pronto causar tanto revuelo en Nunca Jamás.

James no se dejó llevar por las despectivas palabras que el niño le daba a la castaña, y a su parecer, a la misma Annie tampoco le había afectado lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

\- Devuélvenos a Víctor- dió por repuesta la muchacha- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Creo que la pregunta es para ti, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?, ¿Porqué me buscas con tanta insistencia? y sobre Victor, creo que él será mi garantía de que nos volvemos a ver...Annie- dijo Peter con una burlona sonrisa hacia ella antes de mirar al curioso grupo reunido en la habitación.

-Eres tan malditamente cobarde ¿Piensas largarte con el crío sin dar explicaciones? Arreglemos esto ahora Pan, como los hombres- dijo Leandro con furia adelantándose a James y chocando su espada con el pelirrojo quien ágilmente se defendió del ataque del pirata. Se batieron en un duelo mientras el grupo observaba, parecía ser que el niño era un buen espadachín, porque a Leandro le estaba costando mantenerlo a raya. En un momento decisivo, James desenfundó su pistola con la mano izquierda apuntando directamente a la cabeza del niño mientras aún se batía en duelo con Leandro.

-No, no lo mates aún- susurró Annie sujetándolo del brazo, entonces James redirigió su tiro y disparó sin miramientos.

El grito de dolor de Pan hizo que Leandro detuviera su cometido, y la alfombra de los Darling se tiño con algo de su sangre.

-Maldito bastardo infeliz, ¿A eso le llamas pelear limpio?- recriminó Pan, desde el suelo donde había caído agarrando el brazo derecho con su mano opuesta intentando detener el sangrado.

-Estoy seguro de que mi reputación como pirata no se jacta de tener entre la lista de características "Pelar limpio", entréganos al niño ahora- contestó James dando un paso hacia el frente, su voz ronca y fría había congelado al grupo que observaba la escena, sobre todo Jane parecía la más asombrada, miraba con sumo asombro alternativamente a Pan y Garfio quienes se sostenían una mirada de odio a tal magnitud que solo podía estar justificada por tantas batallas vividas entre ambos a lo largo de los años.

-Jamás, él es nuestro... y tú también lo serás - dijo el niño mirando hacia Annie con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella jamás será tuya- dijo James sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada.

-Oh, ¿enserio? y supongo que su príncipe encantador impedirá que ella y Victor nos pertenezcan- se burló sonriente el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Deja a Victor en paz!- Gritó Wendy hacia el niño quien la miró, por un momento su risa vaciló, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Tu, mi estimada Wendy, ya no tienes nada más que ver ni hacer ahora que eres una anciana...sola y acabada.

James apretó los dientes al escuchar esas selectas palabras que el niño había inventado para él cuando se enfrentaban en Nunca Jamás, "anciano, solo y acabado", esas eran las palabras que alguna vez él mismo se había creído, y para él no causaba ningún inconveniente escucharlas hacia su persona, pero el escucharlas hacia Wendy de manera en la que él se burlaba y la cara de sorpresa de la mujer al ser llamada de esa manera despertaron en James unas ganas incontrolables de terminar con el asunto enseguida, no iba permitir que insultara a la mujer.

-Acaba con esto James, después de todo ese bastardo arruinó la vida de Annie y del señor Benton, una bala en su cráneo y no nos costará mucho rescatar a Victor en Nunca Jamás, sabemos en donde está la guarida de ese malnacido- había dicho Zarina desde su sitio con la espada fuertemente agarrada a la mano izquierda.

La tentadora propuesta de Zarina provocó que James soltara una pequeña risa ronca mirando a Pan como un tigre a su presa, la mente de Zarina, tan ágil y parecida a la suya la había hecho llegar a la misma conclusión que él, muerto Pan, parte del problema se solucionaba. No sería una tarea tan difícil rescatar al pequeño Víctor de la isla una vez que asesinaran al engendro.

-Que curioso que digas eso tú presisamente Zarina - comenzó el niño mirándola desde el suelo - tú que acudiste a la tierra de las hadas cuando este bastardo estuvo a punto de asesinarte...cuando te traicionó .

-¡Calla! ¡Cállate!- expresó James hacia el niño cuya mirada estaba clavada en Zarina quien parecía algo aturdida, sabía perfectamente que había tocado una fibra sensible en el hada.

-¿Qué con eso imbécil?- soltó el hada una vez que se repuso del momento.

-Bueno, que no encuentro coherencia en que alguien como él, tenga como compañera a alguien a quien a conciencia utilizó para sus retorcidos planes y la deshecho en cuanto le fue un estorbo...-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, no hables de lo que no sabes!- exclamó James con furia.

-...cuando obtuvo lo que quiso, intentar asesinar a un hada tan talentosa como tú. Tu potencial puede ser utilizado de maneras extraordinarias Zarina - terminó Pan ignorando las palabras de James.

-¡Déjala en paz!- levantó la voz Leandro apuntándolo con su pistola, la cual había sacado de su funda desde el momento en el que Pan se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a Zarina.

Zarina miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el niño, y James fue completamente consiente del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos a causa de los recuerdos.

\- Sólo mírate, eres del tamaño de una mujer humana, ningún hada jamás ha logrado lo que tú haz hecho, tus dotes como alquimista del polvo son increíbles, me parece que tu talento se desperdicia a lado de Garfio.

James rogaba internamente porque Zarina no hiciera caso a lo que muy ciertamente Pan reclamaba, después de todo, él la había traicionado.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones Zarina- dijo Florece.

-Yo elijo de qué lado estar- soltó con decisión el hada - y en este momento me encuentro del lado de Annie y del niño que has raptado, ahora deja de desviar el tema inicial y entréganos a Víctor o juro que no te daremos cuartel.

-Que hada tan estúpida eres, no me extraña que Campanita se logrará escabullir tan fácilmente en tu reserva de polvo alterado y un manual que nos ha sido de mucha ayuda para entender qué color realiza que cosa...y en qué cantidades.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a mis cosas? ¡Estaban perfectamente escondidas!- saltó Zarina con terror de saber el peligro de que su polvo cayera en manos equivocadas e ignorantes.

-¡Y claro que lo estaban!, nos costó algo de trabajo encontrarlas sí, pero jamás creí que sería tan fácil hacernos de ellas cuando no había ningún mecanismo que las protegiera de manos ajenas.

Un destello dorado apareció junto a Pan quien sonriente le miró.

-¡Tú!- dijo Zarina hacia el hada que se acercaba a la herida del pelirrojo -¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tomar lo que no te pertenece?- dijo acercándose lo más posible hacia ellos, tanto; que James obstruyó su camino con el brazo que sostenía su pistola para evitar que se acercara lo suficiente como para que Pan pudiera hacerle daño desde su posición en un descuido de ella.

El tintineo del hada dio a entender que le expresaba algunas palabras al hada pirata quien frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz en un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿Cómo que nos seguiste?- dijo Zarina.

Un nuevo tintineo provocó en ese momento que ella levantara las cejas

-¿Desde el Salón Turquesa?- mencionó con asombro Zarina alarmando al grupo por la noticia, Campanita, la inseparable amiga de Peter Pan había seguido sus pasos desde el momento en que habían llegado a Londres.

Wendy miró a su hija con confusión quien al igual que ella, no podía seguir la conversación como el resto, ya que evidentemente no sabían de lo que hablaban.

Sin embargo Annie y James estaban asombrados de no haberse percatado jamás de haber sido seguidos desde aquel sitio. Y James en lo personal se recriminó a si mismo el haber sido tan estúpido como para no haber sido más precavido.

-Campanita ha seguido su rastro desde aquél sitio lleno de prostitutas, ¡vaya que clase de amiguitas te encantan Garfio!, nada lejos de la realidad que vives entre los burdeles de Nunca Jamás...desde entonces y junto con lo que las sirenas nos han contado, nos hemos enterado de algunos datos bastante interesantes siguiéndolos- dijo Pan mirando hacia James quien mantenía la mandíbula apretada - Y ahora, mientras llevamos la información necesaria a oídos que la necesitan, debemos encargarnos de que ustedes dos... - dijo mirando alternativamente hacia Annie y James-... pero sobre todo tú...- añadió clavando la mirada en el Capitán- no intervengan mientras tanto, y me aseguro de que ustedes no cometan alguna estupidez llevándome a Víctor hacia Nunca Jamás- terminó señalando con su espada al resto del grupo.

James, previniendo el peligro empujó con el brazo a Zarina en dirección de Wendy, justo en ese instante el pelirrojo pareció tomar algo de su bolsillo y miró con una malvada sonrisa hacia Annie.

-Salúdenme a Neville, estoy seguro que estará encantado de verlos...o al menos a sus huesos hechos polvo- dijo aventando un puñado de polvo color marrón hacia la castaña, quien en acto reflejo se cubrió con sus brazos. James dio una zancada hacia ella para protegerla de que el polvo no la tocara, con el corazón desbordado y un escalofrío recorriéndole al escuchar el nombre de Neville de los labios del pelirrojo. Cuando alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo tirando su pistola al piso para poder traerla hacia sí, todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro.

No podía ser posible, Pan jamás habría sabido nada sobre Neville de no haberlos estado siguiendo, ese recuerdo que únicamente se lo había confiado a Annie, ahora estaba en posesión de su eterno enemigo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y es así como tu peor enemigo puede utilizar información que te pertenece en tu contra. ¡Así que tengan cuidado!  
Nuevos personajes han aparecido en este capítulo, y el retorno del niño que nunca creció junto a su inseparable hada no han causado más que problemas a nuestros protagonistas.

¿Alguien recuerda a Wendy Darling y a su hija Jane? Claro que sí, por lo menos a Wendy. Por supuesto que James jamás la olvidó, y ha quedado tan sorprendido de como el tiempo ha corrido tan a prisa en Tierra Firme como Wendy de verlo en compañía de los Wayne.

Y yo...bueno, yo estoy sorprendida de que sigan esta historia después del tiempo que pasó sin actualización. Espero que este capítulo les haya despertado intrigas, como lo hizo conmigo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Ganesh y la Campanilla

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepción de aquellos que he añadido para darle seguimiento a la historia.

* * *

No podía ser verdad, con el polvo que habían robado a Zarina ahora se encontraban en medio de una espesa selva, de pie y abrazados como hacía unos instantes en la habitación de los Darling.

Annie miró a su alrededor, habían sido llevados muy lejos del sitio en el que se encontraban junto a sus amigos..

-James...- dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones, arboles frondosos, hierba alrededor, el sonido de aves en la copa de los arboles y el bochorno que el denso aire causaba por la temperatura elevada del lugar.

-No puede ser- expresó el pirata separándose de la castaña examinando el sitio al igual que ella - por favor que no sea el lugar que pienso que es.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- comenzó a interrogar la castaña cuando comenzó a notar el terror en los ojos del hombre -James...

-Ese insensato nos ha traído al lugar de mi recuerdo con Neville- dijo James mirando hacia la espesura de la selva, como si esperara que algo saliera desde las profundidades de ésta hacia ellos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la castaña presa del terror - Es decir...

-Que estamos muy lejos de Londres ahora mismo...en algún punto del archipiélago Malayo.

-Estamos en donde naufragaste de adolescente.

-Así es. Ese maldito de Pan escuchó lo que te he contado en casa de tu padre, maldita sea. Y utilizó su nombre para que en mi mente se formara el recuerdo de este lugar y el de Neville. Con ese polvo marrón fue suficiente para traernos aquí, lo he visto pues Zarina me lo mostró hace mucho tiempo, aunque con exactitud no conozco sus efectos- dijo aún con sus ojos ágiles hacia la espesura de la selva, analizando el lugar.

-Zarina hace un trabajo increíble con el polvo...- comenzó a decir la castaña entre maravillada y asustada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Sé que Zarina es talentosa Annie, pero preocupémonos por largarnos de aquí enseguida- dijo él mirándola con un gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea exactamente?, ¡Estamos perdidos en una isla!, ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un barco!- dijo un poco exasperada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Debemos andar con cuidado, ya que en el tiempo en que estuve en este lugar, después de la muerte de Neville, mis hombres y yo fuimos capturados por vendedores de esclavos- habló el pirata mirando ahora hacia la copa de algunas palmeras que estaban lejos de ellos - así que no nos dirigiremos hacia el norte de la isla como lo hice en ese entonces con mis hombres, o podríamos encontrarnos con esas personas en dado caso de que continúen en estas tierras, lo cual no dudo...Annie, debemos ser precavidos, o podríamos caer presos de ellos, o morir aquí.

Esas palabras tan desalentadoras causaron en Annie un sentimiento de pesadez, estaban solos, sin ningún tipo de ayuda y con riesgos reales...ella jamás habría creído que algo así en su cotidiana vida ocurriese.

-¿Entonces buscamos refugio? ¿Alimentos?- dijo ella con rapidez sintiendo la urgencia de alejarse de la espesura de la selva.

-Es lo más indicado, y que sea cerca de la costa- señaló James, a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminaron sin dilatación hacia el punto que James señaló, a donde veía palmeras que podrían contener cocos para hacerse de algo de alimento. Era incierto el tiempo que estarían en el lugar y el cómo saldrían de ahí. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y en silencio comenzaron a cavilar sobre las posibilidades de salir del lugar.

Al llegar donde las palmeras James la miró.

-Subiré para encontrar alguna orientación desde lo alto - enseguida sacó del traje que Benton le había dado, una daga con un mango color blanco y se lo entregó a la mujer.

-Será mejor que estés armada en todo momento- expresó mientras ella tomaba la daga -he dejado caer la pistola en la habitación dónde estábamos...

-No puede ser- interrumpió enseguida la mujer ante el inconveniente que eso representaba.

-...así que tendremos que dividirnos la daga y la espada que porto ahora. Por lo pronto te quedarás con la daga hasta que aprendas a blandir la espada.

Annie le miró seriamente, y James comprendió el miedo que la avergaba, tendría que enseñarle a combatir por si alguna desafortunada situación llegara a presentarse.

-Tendría que enseñarte a blandir la espada en cualquier momento si pensábamos enfrentarnos a Pan ¿cierto?- intentó animarla logrando conseguir una media sonrisa de la castaña -No pensarías enfrentarte a él después de como has visto que se desenvuelve en combate.

Era cierto, ella había visto la habilidad del chico al pelear contra Leandro, en definitiva tendría que aprender si no a combatir con tal agilidad, por lo menos a defenderse de algún ataque.

-Tranquila - dijo éste comenzando a trepar con algo de trabajo - no permitiré que te dañen, pero necesitare de tu ayuda de igual manera. Quédate aquí alerta mientras examino el lugar.

-No me moveré- contestó decidida.

Con la daga en mano observó como James se dirigía hacia lo alto de la palmera y se perdía entre sus hojas. Miró al rededor temerosa, cualquier ruido producido por la fauna del lugar la alteraba, comenzaba a invadirle el sentimiento de peligro que había vivido antes de encontrarse con las sirenas. Intentó apartar esa idea de su mente, no se encontraban en Nunca Jamás, así que ahí no habría sirenas, sin embargo habría otros peligros. Comenzó a pensar en la situación que habían dejado atrás. ¿Pan estaría aún en casa de los Darling? ¿Habría dañado a Wendoline o a los niños? Tal vez Zarina y Leandro se habrían hecho cargo de la situación, ¿Zarina sabría la manera de llegar hasta donde los habían enviado? Esperaba que su padre y Florence se encontraran bien.

James a lo alto de la palmera pudo divisar la costa bastante lejos de donde se encontraban, caminando les podría llevar un día entero sin descanso llegar hasta ahí. No iba a arriesgar a Annie en medio de la selva por la noche, así que buscarían comida y un refugio para pasar la primera noche. Hizo un mapa mental del sitio seguro de que su buena orientación los llevaría hacia la costa, miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de Annie atenta a lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, miró hacía sus propios pies donde cerca crecían algunos cocos, con eso sería suficiente para mantenerse hidratados por un tiempo. Beberían de ellos y comerían su interior.

Lanzó algunos cocos del lado contrario donde se encontraba la castaña para evitar golpear su cabeza, el ruido de los cocos al caer asustó sobremanera a la mujer quien miró con terror hacia donde el ruido se había producido encontrándose con los cocos que James había tirado. Se sintió ridícula al haberse sobresaltado por ello, y cuando James bajó del todo de la palmera evitó mirarle a la cara por el sonrojo en su rostro. Por fortuna para ella James estaba ajeno a la pequeña situación recogiendo un coco con su mano izquierda, ella enseguida se apresuro a tomar los otros tres que quedaban en el suelo.

-¿Tienes sed?- preguntó él, recibiendo una negativa por parte de ella -De acuerdo, guardaremos estos para más adelante, vamos, pude divisar la costa, pero esta bastante lejos.

-¿Qué tan lejos?

-Más de un día, ya que debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar esta noche- respondió mientras caminaban, de repente se detuvo y volteó para mirarla.

Annie no comprendió que pasaba hasta que él la abrazó fuertemente, ella desde su posición no podía corresponder el gesto al tener los brazos ocupados.

-Siento todo esto Annie, encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí.

-Lo haremos- estuvo de acuerdo ella.

-Busquemos un lugar seguro cuanto antes- dijo él - Por la posición del sol debe ser más de las cuatro en punto.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una zona en ruinas, algo parecido a un templo. Para lo que Annie eran simples ruinas, para el hombre era un sitio donde uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos comenzaban.

-¿Qué te parece este sitio?- Preguntó la mujer mirando al rededor segura de que podría servirles de refugio.

-No lo sé, este sitio está cerca del campamento que hice junto con Truman y el resto...la noche que Neville murio.

-¿P-pero...este sitio no está cerca de los cocodrilos?

-No, la laguna esta hacia esa direciión- dijo él señalando con el garfió hacia el lado opuesto de las ruinas.

-¿Y los traficantes? ¿Están cerca de aquí?

-Tampoco, después de la muerte de Neville caminamos bastante hacia el norte de la isla, días después de camino fuimos interceptados por ellos, así que estamos bastante lejos.

-Entonces es un sitio seguro.

-Puede, pero aquí ningún sitio es seguro.

-Debe ser dificil James, pero por lo pronto podremos refugiarnos aquí, mañana a primera hora seguiremos hacia la costa.

-De acuerdo- accedió el hombre.

No les costó mucho trabajo hacerse de un hueco entre las paredes del lugar en ruinas lo suficientemente ancho para albergarlos a ambos. James sugirió no hacer por lo pronto una fogata para evitar llamar la atención con el fuego, esperarían a alejarse hacia la costa y más hacia el sur de la isla para poder encender alguna, así que esa noche la luna sería su única fuente de luz. Para la fortuna de ambos, Annie había encontrado un palmar que ofrecía un buen ramillete de plátanos, el cual a pesar de no estar del todo maduros, podrían ya comer de ser necesario. Los tomaron para aguardar un día más a que terminaran de madurar del todo, para esa noche tendrían los cocos por lo menos. Mientras Annie se hacía de los plátanos, James obtuvo una vara lo bastante fuerte para hacer una lanza algo rudimentaria.

-La ocuparemos para pescar en cuanto lleguemos a la costa- le había dicho cuando ella lo sorprendió sentado en parte de las ruinas tallando una punta de esta con el filo de la espada.

-Será mejor que lo hagas con esto- dijo Annie tendiéndole la daga. Para James la tarea sería más fácil con esa herramienta, pero dejó de lado la vara para tomar un coco y comenzar a abrirlo con la daga que ella le ofrecía.

-¿Crees que algún barco nos rescate?- soltó la mujer sentándose a un lado del hombre.

-Todo depende de que tan intersectados sean estos mares por los navíos en estos tiempos...1973 ¿No es así?, lo confirmé en casa de Florence -mencionó recibiendo una afirmación de parte de su acompañante- debo admitir que estoy un poco anonadado del año en que estamos, es por eso que no me atreví a salir de tu casa en ningún momento.

-¿Tienes miedo a cómo es el mundo hoy en día?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tal vez- dijo pensativo terminando de abrir el primer coco y entregándoselo para que bebiera -Este mundo ahora es muy distinto del que yo conocí, no te va agradar lo que te diré ahora -comenzó él mientras la miraba beber del coco - pero en cuanto entramos al Salón Turqueza y miré las ropas que todas ellas vestían...recordé que este no era mi mundo, ni mi tiempo.

Ella lo miró curiosa, era cierto que no quería saber nada de aquel sitio, pero lo que él contaba le interesaba bastante, así que guardó silencio en espera de que continuara su relato.

-Por supuesto que he visitado a Tamara anteriormente, pero ahora ella es una mujer madura, y no es tan joven como la última vez que nos vimos, todas ellas tampoco lo son. Esos vestidos que lucían...la ropa intima que llevaba Nyla, el traje de Albert...incluso tus ropas y las de Benton. Nada de esto pertenece a la época en que yo viví en este mundo- mencionó mirando el traje que llevaba puesto y que Benton le había ofrecido.

-Hablas de ti como si debieras estar muerto.

-Es que debería estarlo ya Annie- se sinceró mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y de qué epoca estamos hablando exactamente? ¿En qué año naciste?

James la miró con el ceño fruncido y después desvió la mirada. Su vista se perdió en la piedra de la pared frente a ellos, y ahí en esos ojos tan azules, Annie puedo observar una profunda melancolía.

-¿No me lo dirás cierto?

-No- contestó después de un momento de silencio, aún con la mirada sobre la pared, como si esta fuera algo sumamente interesante que admirar -Sabes demasiado justo en estos momentos, no necesitas saber más al respecto.

-¿Porqué? ¿A caso no soy digna de tu confianza?- preguntó dolida.

-No es eso, simplemente no permito que esto avance más.

-¿Ésto?

-Estoy condenado Annie, te deseo con todas mis fuerzas pero no quiero esto para ti.

-Te recuerdo que hace unas horas estábamos apunto de hacer el amor en mi casa...

-Pues que suerte que no lo logramos- dijo él mirando aún la pared con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No puedes ser tan maldito...tú me amas!

-Soy un maldito pirata Annie...soy lo peor que pudiste haber elegido para ti. Y simplemente te protejo de todo lo que representa tener sentimientos hacia mí. Recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por nuestras venganzas personales, recuerda el objetivo principal de nuestra alianza.

-Así que es eso...sólo venganza.

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda ya que ambos tenemos un objetivo en común.

-Lo único que puedes ofrecerme es sexo y venganza.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo- por fin la miró-Quítate todos esos estigmas del amor y disfruta de la vida...porque nunca sabemos cuando puede terminar. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, pero no te equivoques conmigo, no te equivoques con lo que sientes. Prueba lo que te ofrezco y verás que ese simple deseo de algo nuevo y excitante se desvanece una vez que lo satisfagas.  
Además en este momento tenemos mejores cosas en que pensar.

Annie no insistió más en el tema, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio nuevamente. Necesitaban salir de ese lugar vivos a toda costa. Ella se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a dar vueltas despejando su mente de la discusión anterior y centrándose en la situación actual.

-Tenemos que volver, hay que encontrar a Víctor.

-Mis hombres ya deben estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió si es que Pan se fue sin más al traernos aquí. Ni Zarina ni Leandro se quedarán con los brazos cruzados. Deben estar movilizando al resto, y para ese entonces les dirán sobre el tal Neville del que escucharon hablar al idiota, y aunque ninguno de los dos sepa a que se refería, Junior, Salvo y Truman sabrán enseguida a donde nos han traído.

-¡Y vendrán enseguida por nosotros!- dijo animada la mujer, a lo que James solto un bufido.

-¿Y sabes cuánto tardarán en llegar?

-¡Pero vendrán volando!¡El Jolly Roger usará polvo de hada para llegar hasta aquí!

-Desde luego, pero no esperes con que mañana a primera hora estarán aquí.

-¿Cuánto pueden tardar en venir? De Malasia a Inglaterra tardaron cincuenta y un días navegando en el Estrella de la Mañana...volando eso debe reducirse muchísimo. Un vuelo comercial hoy en día hasta Malasia tardaría cerca de veinte horas me imagino.

-¿Un qué?- dijo él enseguida.

-Vuelo comercial, en avión- repitió ella-El Jolly Roger puede alcanzar velocidades inigualables, yo misma lo he visto cuando viajamos hacia la isla de Florence, no habrá gran inconveniente para los demás encontrarnos.

James entonces recordó sobre las pláticas que había tenido en ocasiones anteriores con Florence, quién al vivir en Tierra Firme estaba al tanto de cada avance que la humanidad daba hacia el futuro. Sabía algo sobre los aviones, sí. Aunque no lo suficiente como su acompañante, ya que por ejemplo, no podría haber deducido las horas de vuelo entre esos dos puntos.

-Mi padre y yo hicimos un viaje el año pasado en avión, fue gracias a la familia Darling- comenzó a comentar animadamente la castaña recargándose en la pared a su espalda con una sonrisa mientras recordaba - fue la primera y única vez que mi padre y yo nos subimos a un avión. Si no hubiera ya volado con ustedes en el Jolly Roger diría que es una sensación inigualable, porque desde luego volar en un barco es algo maravillosamente inusual.

La manera en la que hablaba contagio al pirata quien sonrió al escucharla.

-Así que veinte horas- dijo el pirata pensativo- de ser eso verdad no convendría alejarnos de este sitio.

-Pero algo debemos comer ¿no te parece?, si ellos vendrán a este sitio directamente podemos ir a pescar algo y buscar agua para traerlo todo a este sitio.

-Tal vez, pero eso significaría que debemos ser rápidos al pescar algo y regresar a este punto.

-Podemos salir muy temprano hacia la costa.

-No lo sé, estaríamos más de un día fuera de aquí.

-Podemos dejar alguna prenda para advertir de nuestra presencia en el lugar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus posibilidades.

Al final decidieron que si, irían hacia la costa a primera hora para regresar cuanto antes al lugar.

El resto de la tarde James se encontraba inusualmente silencioso y con los ojos cerrados, como si se concentrara en algo importante. Annie no quizo interrumpirle ya que dedujo que estaría luchando contra los recuerdos del lugar en su mente, estaría luchando con el dolor y la pérdida, con el miedo. Un poco más tarde Annie terminó por convencerlo de que descansara mientras ella velaba su sueño, mientras él dormía ya entrada la noche ella lo miraba descansar. El insoportable calor lo había hecho deshacerse del saco, y el chaleco que Benton le había dado para que vistiera, ella por su parte había amarrado su vestido sobre sus talones para tener una mejor movilidad. Ambos sudaban horrores, ella lo contemplaba dormir aún bañado en sudor, y no podía estar más de acuerdo en que era, después de su padre, el hombre más apuesto que había conocido jamás.

Maldita su suerte.

Le aterraba la idea de morir en ese sitio sin lograr nada de sus objetivos, sin volver a ver a su padre, sin saber si James la amaría alguna vez... El corazón le dolía en recordar los nombres de Támara y Lily, ellas quienes seguramente tomaron sin pensar lo que él le había ofrecido a ella, quitarse estigmas de la mente y disfrutar de un encuentro sexual...sin amor. Se preguntaba si era capaz de aceptar su propuesta y descubrir por fin si como él insinuaba lo que sentía era por culpa del deseo.

Pero algo en su interior sabía que ella era de alguna manera importante para él, ya que de lo contrario no se habría tomado tantas consideraciones al ayudarla en todo este embrollo, ni en tratar de tan buen modo a su padre. Ese hombre era todo un misterio para ella. Era un completo dolor de cabeza.

Entonces un ruido en lo profundo de las ruinas llamó su atención.

James despertó, la incomodidad del sitio y el horrible calor no le habían permitido descansar como hubiese querido. Había soñado la noche estrellada, el calor sofocante, una deidad y los ojos de Neville en la profundidad del bosque, ahí dónde muy bajito, el sonido de una campanita lo mortificaría por siempre, ahí donde las fauces de un cocodrilo habían terminado con la vida de su amigo. Se incorporó y buscó a la castaña sin éxito, comenzó a desesperarse ya que ella tenía muy claro que no debía alejarse de él.

Escuchó un tintineo, casi imperceptible pero para él, imposible de no recordar, el mismo tintineo que había escuchado cuando él era un jovencito, sabía hacia dónde dirigirse en busca del sonido, y estaba convencido de que Annie estaría en ese sitio. Caminó sin dilatación hacia un arco en ruinas y lo cruzó, del otro lado estaba lo que al parecer tenía forma de patio exterior de la construcción, la luz de la luna le permitía percibir con claridad la escena frente a él.

Justo en medio del claro, Annie sentada en el suelo abrazaba a sus rodillas llorando en silencio, mientras acariciaba la trompa de un majestuoso elefante quién permitía que ésta le tocase sin sentirse agredido. Una de las patas del elefante, justo como él recordaba, tenía una cadena que lo mantenía preso, en la otra, una campana pequeña que tintineaba al movimiento de ésta.  
Inundado en recuerdos, se acercó con sigilo a la mujer, intentando no asustar al elefante.

-He hecho de todo pero no he podido liberarlo, no sé qué más hacer- dijo Annie quien al igual que la majestuosa figura se había percatado de la presencia del pirata.

-Cuando era niño tampoco pude hacerlo- contestó con simpleza recordando la primera vez que vió a un elefante en las mismas condiciones, él en su inocencia le había otorgado el nombre de Ganesh, convencido de que era la deidad misma que se le manifestaba en ese momento. Ahora, después de muchos años, lo que miraba ante él, era una criatura indefensa presa de la crueldad humana.

-Cuando eras niño este elefante ni siquiera había nacido- soltó ella sin pensar en el efecto de sus palabras.

Por fortuna James era un hombre que difícilmente se perturbaba por lo que los demás dijeran, no contestó ante la afirmación de la joven dejando en el aire un silencio entre ellos. Miró a su alrededor y buscó una piedra lo bastante grande para intentar romper la cadena.

Annie se levanto de su lugar con más ánimo al ver que los fuertes golpes que el hombre daba a las cadenas surtían efecto, con trabajo lograría romperlas y liberarlo.

-Te dije que no te alejaras de mí- le reprendió sin mirarla dando fuertes golpes a la cadena.

-Era como si me llamara...- se intento explicar ella. James guardo silencio, comprendía perfectamente lo que decía ya que el mismo había sido atraído por un elefante en esas condiciones, y al igual que ella, él había deseado ayudarle a liberarse de su martirio.

-Espero poder lograr liberarte al fin, aunque tú no eres el Ganesh que conocí.

Tardó bastante en lograr que la cadena cediera ante los golpes y el forcejeo que el mismo elefante hacia con su extremidad. Una vez que el elefante fue liberado, se quedó cerca de ellos, como intentando agradecer con su presencia haber sido liberado de su prisión.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en este lugar confinan elefantes?- sonó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

James y Annie voltearon sobresaltados a mirar a un hombre de gafas que se había acercado hasta ellos. Ella en acto reflejo saco la daga que había llevado consigo desde que escucho la campanilla.

-Mi bella dama, no estoy aquí para herirles, no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Yo soy naturalista de un museo en Londres pero por desgracia el barco en el que navegaba ha naufragado y junto con algunos compañeros estamos perdidos.

-¿Ne-Neville?- dijo James atónito de que en aquel lugar se encontraran con aquel hombre que con frecuencia inundaba sus sueños. Gafas redondas, cabello castaño y blanca piel. Era como si el tiempo jamás hubiera avanzado y la muerte jamás hubiese alcanzado a su viejo amigo.

Simplemente algo imposible.

-¿Le conozco señor?- dijo el hombre acercándose extrañado de que James supiera su nombre- ¿Son ustedes los dueños de este pobre amigo?- dijo acercándose al elefante inspeccionándo su herida y recién liberada extremidad.

James por un momento quiso decir algo semejante al, soy yo James. Pero estaba plenamente consciente de que eso no serviría de nada, ya que no muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño James se encontraría junto a sus amigos. El pirata estaba verdaderamente confundido. ¿Qué tipo de efecto causaría en realidad aquel polvo marrón? ¿De verdad habían retrocedido en el tiempo? Pero Annie parecía haber dado con una respuesta certera.

-James, ¿Crees que estemos atrapados dentro de tu recuerdo?

-No lo sé- contesto con sinceridad en un susurro el hombre sin dejar de mirar a Neville- pudimos viajar en el tiempo.

-Lo siento- interrumpió Neville- tengo que reunirme con mi grupo, no son horas muy adecuadas para estar solo por estos lugares, si me acompañan podremos encontrar juntos una salida de este lugar...como les digo naufragamos hace días y estamos buscando la manera de salir de esta isla.

Nada que el pirata no supiera en ese momento, él sabía perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Vengan conmigo, en nuestro grupo hay un joven marinero que lleva el mismo nombre que usted- dijo Neville mirando al capitán, y la pareja entendió que hablaba del pequeño James de aquel recuerdo - tengo que volver antes que los demás despierten y se den cuenta que me alejé del grupo.

Al ver que ninguno se decidía comenzó a caminar por su cuenta visiblemente incómodo.

-Se está llendo- dijo Annie y James no pudo reaccionar ante lo que sabía que venía a continuación.

Al ver que James simplemente se giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse en dirección contraria de Neville hacia el sitio donde ellos se estaban refugiando, Annie no pudo contener la curiosidad y siguió al naturalista.

-¿Señor?- intentó llamar Annie para alcanzarlo pero unos metros más adelante pasó lo inevitable, debido a la poca visibilidad ya que las altas palmeras no permitían que la luz de la luna se infiltrara del todo, Neville sin saberlo se dirigía directo hacia un estanque lleno de cocodrilos, Annie sólo pudo ver cuando el hombre cayó hacia el agua con un estrépitoso grito y los cocodrilos enseguida se lanzaron hacia el.

La mujer también había lanzado un grito alertando a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

Observó que un par de hombres se acercaba al lago, mirando con horror como Neville era devorado, pudo divisar a Junior más joven del que tenía recuerdos, intentando entrar en el agua y siendo detenido por Truman quien al igual era mucho más joven.

Ella había caído al suelo ante tal escena. Ninguno pudo hacer nada, en cuestión de minutos el cuerpo de Neville había sido desmembrado y comido. Junto a los hombres pudo ver a un joven de no más de 16 años, piel blanca y cabello oscuro.

Ella temblando en el piso se percató de que era James, el pobre joven lleno de terror fue llevado por Junior y Truman lejos del lugar dejándola sola con los cocodrilos, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó la voz del capitán a lo lejos apenas perceptible llamándola por su nombre.  
Como pudo se puso de pie y tambaleante se dirigió hacia el templo en ruinas, ahí en la entrada se encontraba James contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y temblando. Decía su nombre con un ligero tartamudeo.

Ella corrió hacia él.

-¡James!- exclamó en cuanto llegó a él abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar.

-Jo...joder...- dijo él, y la castaña pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo. Eso había sido demasiado para él y ella lo comprendía. Ella había visto el horror en los ojos de aquel joven pirata al contemplar a su amigo morir en las fauces de esas bestias. Comprendió que no necesitaba vivir el mismo horror dos veces y que por ello no había salido de la protección que las ruinas le brindaban. Y que seguramente al percatarse de que ella no lo seguía de regreso no tubo opción más que regresar por ella...lo máximo que sus fuerzas le permitían.

-Dios mío James...- dijo ella entre llantos y ambos se derrumbaron en el suelo presas del miedo.

Ninguno durmió en lo que restó de la madrugada, cuando amaneció ellos seguían en el sitio en que se habían quedado horas antes, abrazados cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. James estaba entre los brazos de Annie y ésta recargaba su mejilla en la coronilla del hombre, acariciando sus largos cabellos mirando hacia el sitio donde metros más adelante se habían dado los hechos, James sin embargo estaba mirando el suelo con una mirada tan perdida como la de ella.

-Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo ella en un momento - Ya es de día y podremos ver por donde caminamos.

El hombre no respondió enseguida, se tomó un momento antes de mirarla a lo ojos.

-Tengo miedo- fue todo lo que el hombre pudo decir con total sinceridad.

Annie comenzó a llorar en ese instante, aquel hombre tan fuerte había sido derrotado por su peor recuerdo y el corazón de ella dolió tanto que se prometió jamás abandonarlo en esas condiciones, no podía fallarle cuando él mas la necesitaba. Así como no había fallado el resto de la madrugada protegiéndolo entre sus brazos atenta ante cualquier sonido del exterior.

-No te preocupes- comenzó a hablar con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- iremos en ...dirección contraria hacia la costa, ahí...ahí no hay cocodrilos te lo aseguro James... no los hay- dijo ella con dificultad ya que el llanto no le permitía hablar con soltura.

-No me dejes- dijo él.

-Nunca lo haré- le aseguró poniéndose de pie llevándolo consigo.

Pasaron por el jardín donde el majestuoso elefante continuaba y los observaba pasar acostado en su sitio. Llegaron a donde habían dejado sus cosas.

James se sentó en su lugar enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos recargados en su regazo. Y Annie sin dejar de llorar miro hacia el cielo.  
Si en ese momento James era apenas un joven y recién se había suscitado la muerte de Neville, eso significaba que no estaban en su época. Por lo tanto ni siquiera su padre había nacido si no se equivocaba. Y si James a los 16 años aún no conocía Nunca Jamás, Zarina no era su amiga aún, pero sobre todo ni Salvo, ni Truman o Junior irían en su ayuda porque para ese entonces los jóvenes marineros estarían bastante lejos de ellos después la hórrida escena vivida junto al verdadero James de esa época. Estaban perdidos.

Y entonces se escucho.  
La voz de Zarina llamándolos.

Tanto James como Annie se miraron mutuamente incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado.

-Es imposible, ella no puede estar aquí- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos y enseguida la voz de Zarina se escucho nuevamente.

-¡Es ella! ¿Zarina? - gritó Annie hacia el cielo.

Volvieron a escuchar la voz del hada, y ambos miraron hacia el pasillo que conducía al patio donde el elefante estaba. No lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron en busca de esa voz. Junto a la voz de Zarina la campanilla que habían visto en la pata del elefante tintineaba y ellos corrieron aún más rápido. La voz y la campanilla se escuchaban más cercanos, y aún corriendo sentían como si no avanzaran ni un sólo paso. Vieron al centro del patio un resplandor blanco y cegador donde debía estar el elefante...donde provenían la voz y el sonido de la campanilla.

-¡Despierten!

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo algo desorientados. Y lo primero que pudieron ver eran los rostros de todos sus amigos y familiares a su alrededor en espera de que abrieran los ojos.

Les ayudaron a sentarse, y descubrieron que estaban en un sitio diferente, la habitación lucia desgastada y parte del techo estaba improvisadamente reconstruido. Los marineros de James estaban con ellos.

-Annie- dijo Benton abrazando enseguida a su hija quien le devolvió el abrazo sumamente confundida.

-¿Que es lo que ocurrió?- Se escucho la ronca voz de James a sus hombres.

-En cuánto el polvo los cubrió cayeron desmayados en el suelo y Pan aprovechó para escapar- dijo Leandro.

-Han pasado dos días inconscientes- continuó Florence acercándose a James para abrazarlo.

Zarina nos ha explicado en que conociste el polvo que utilizó Pan en ustedes, James...¿Nos estás escuchando?- respondió Leandro al observar la mirada perdida de James en algún punto de la pared.

-Todo fue tan real- dijo Annie entre los brazos de su padre que la mecía con suavidad.

-Era sólo un recuerdo, sólo el recuerdo de James- contestó Zarina sentándose junto a la castaña.

Benton soltó un momento a su hija para que Zarina pudiera abrazarla.

-Tu voz fue nuestra salvación- dijo James desde su sitio.

-Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo, tuve que fabricar el polvo que los despertara y me tomó algo de tiempo- se disculpó ella aún abrazando a la joven.

-James- se escucho la voz de Junior entonces - ¿Pudiste ver a Neville?- preguntó con miedo en su voz.

-Si- contesto el capitán después de un momento mirando a su camarada- Pero no me pidas que te diga que lo vi morir porque no tuve el valor, fui un maldito cobarde y dejé que Annie se alejara tras él mientras yo me quedaba congelado muy atrás...yo no fui...no fui capaz...

-No, no te culpes- dijo Annie enseguida mirando hacia él.

-Por favor James no seas tan duro contigo- Pidió Florence reteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Es estúpido que te culpes por algo así, ella comprende perfectamente que la situación era más fuerte que tú- dijo Zarina.

-Por supuesto- concordó Annie -Yo fui quien actuó imprudentemente, pero necesitaba saber...yo... fui una estúpida- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Basta- mencionó Leandro - Dejen de pensar en ese recuerdo, terminó ya y es lo único que importa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Leandro- concordó Wendoline Darling- es hora de que se levanten de esas camas y caminen un poco.

Tanto James como Annie se sorprendieron de verla en el sitio con ellos, ya que al parecer no se encontraban en la mansión de los Darling.

-¡Pero Víctor!- dijo de repente Annie recordando la captura del niño.

-Por ahora será mejor que aguardemos mientras realizamos un plan de acción- contestó Salvo - ustedes acaban de despertar y debemos vigilar por si alguien se acerca a este sitio.

-Ven cariño- dijo Florence ayudando a James a ponerse de pie- debes caminar y moverte un poco, han estado mucho tiempo recostados.

-Es verdad- dijo Zarina levantándose y ayudando a la castaña a levantarse de igual manera.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó James a Florence.

-En Nunca Jamás, hemos tenido que huir ante el peligro de que Pan regresará con compañía, no podíamos volver a casa de Benton y Zarina necesitaba plantas que sólo se encuentran en esta tierra para preparar el polvo...Leandro tubo la idea de venir aquí.

Entonces los dos niños perdidos miraron al joven que les devolvía la mirada recargado en la pared.

-Estamos en la casa de mis padres- respondió ante la muda interrogante de sus amigos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de mi última actualización de este Fanfic ( por allá del paleozoico tardío jaja) di una larga pausa a esta historia. Eso fue en parte de no darme el tiempo para seguir escribiendo y porque el seguimiento de esta historia me comenzó a costar un poco. Comencé a darle un giro radical a la trama y eso lo verán en futuros capítulos. Tengo planeados personajes y circunstancias que no creí añadir cuando me aventuré en este relato y por esto mismo la trama se redireccionará hacia un desenlace muy distinto al que tenía en mente. Pero no hablemos de finales, a esta historia aún le falta para llegar a eso.  
No engañaré a nadie y estoy consciente de que mis actualizaciones no serán tan periódicas por lo mismo, pero espero de corazón que los capítulos que intento hacer lo más extensos posibles valgan la pena cada momento de espera.

James revivió en este capítulo uno de sus más terribles recuerdos, y por suerte no estuvo solo en esta ocasión, nuestra querida Annie pudo cuidarlo en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad.  
En esta ocasión por lo menos pudo rescatar a aquella deidad que de niño no logró ayudar y de alguna manera reconfortarse con ese sentimiento.

Muchas gracias a todos los que aún se animan a leerme y gracias a todos quienes recién descubren esta historia y le dan una oportunidad. Agradezco a quienes dejan Reviews e invito a que quienes siguen desde las sombras esta historia salgan de ellas. Hasta la próxima actualización.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Un escondite

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepción de aquellos que he añadido para darle seguimiento a la historia.

* * *

Nunca Jamás era un lugar tan peligroso como encantador. Humanos que no pertenecían a los salvajes habitaban la isla que nunca existió de igual manera, aquí la gente se ganaba la vida lo mejor que podían mediante pesca, caza y comercio entre pequeñas aldeas aledañas. En total sin contar a los pieles roja, existían tres aldeas humanas, una al oeste más al norte de la roca calavera donde sus aldeanos eran más que hostiles, ni siquiera los pieles rojas eran capaces de entablar una buena relación con este pueblo. Al noreste, más allá de la Tierra de las hadas, se encontraba una aldea que había sido saqueada y torturada por los hombres de Barba Negra cuando este gobernaba, tanto que en esos momentos se encontraba abandonada ya que la mayoría de su población había muerto en manos de los hombres de Barba Negra o habían escapado al sur, donde se encontraba la aldea de donde provenía Leandro. Esa aldea había sido fuente de refugio para algunos fugitivos de aquella aldea ahora abandonada al norte. Algunos otros sobrevivientes del gobernado de aquel terrible pirata, solían vivir esparcidos en toda la isla, llevando en muchos casos una vida nómada tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

En esa aldea se hallaba el puerto donde el Jolly Roger solía amarrar cada que descansaban de Peter Pan, de perseguir a Barba Negra o cuando llegaban desde Tierra Firme, algunos de los fieles hombres al Capitán Garfio tenían lo que podría considerarse "su hogar", justo en esa aldea situada al sureste de Nunca Jamás, cerca del castillo negro.

Leandro había pasado toda su vida en ese puerto desde su nacimiento. Su padre había sido comerciante entre su pueblo y el que se encontraba al norte, durante uno de sus viajes fue raptado y forzado al trabajo durante años en las minas de Barba Negra, dio su vida entera en esas minas hasta el día de su muerte dejando a una viuda de avanzada edad y un hijo quién habría de tomar su lugar en las minas ya que de lo contrario los hombres de Barba Negra asesinarían a su madre. Leandro accedió a cambio de que dejaran en paz a lo único que le quedaba en la vida y a su pueblo natal. Dentro de las minas, el joven Leandro había conocido a James y sus hombres entablando una magnífica amistad y siendo tiempo después rescatado cuando Barba Negra había sido derrotado.

De vez en cuando James visitaba a Leandro y la anciana mujer, y ésta siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, siempre en su hogar recibiría cobijo y comida.

Hasta el día del fatídico accidente contra los pieles rojas quienes entraron a la aldea y destruyeron el lugar matando a muchas personas, entre ellas la madre de Leandro.

La casa había estado abandonada al igual que el puerto en general después de la masacre, y poco a poco los sobrevivientes regresaron a su hogar para reconstruir lo que quedaba de sus tierras.  
En esos momentos, para la joven y el pirata, ese sitio serviría para ocultares a todos de los peligros que les acechaban junto con sus amigos. Considerado como un pueblo saqueado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos en ese sitio.

Dentro de la casa de Leandro, James y Annie se encontraban sentados en un improvisado sofá, les habían prohibido terminantemente hacer movimientos bruscos o permanecer de pie demasiado tiempo ya que ambos seguían sufriendo pequeños mareos. Durante la improvisada cena que lograron en la casa, Zarina explicó que los mareos eran un efecto secundario del polvo al que habían estado expuestos.

-Siento que hayas tenido que vivir aquella pesadilla- dijo el capitán a la castaña mirando como Junior y Truman levantaban una trabe de la casa para evitar que un trozo del techo llegara a caerse desde el exterior, se encontraban solos mientras el resto se encargaba de hacer lo mejor habitable posible la casa, ya que sería su hogar provisional.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Pan nos tomo desprevenidos- contestó Annie mirando con desanimo la desgastada alfombra.

Se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, Annie debido al mareo decidió recostarse ya que aún sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella.

-En un par de horas parara el efecto, me lo ha dicho Zarina- dijo él cerrando los ojos ya que al igual que la castaña sentía mareo.

-Pero Zarina no ha venido a decirnos nada después de la cena, ella está arriba- contesto Annie recostada sin entender lo que el hombre le decía.

-No es necesario que ella esté a mi lado Annie, somos sus niños perdidos, recuerda que tenemos una conexión muy fuerte con ella.

-¿Estás diciéndome que puedes oírla cuando está lejos de ti?

-Así es ¿Acaso no fue su voz la que escuchamos en mi recuerdo?

\- Pero era un recuerdo James, nuestros cuerpos estaban junto a ella, eran nuestras mentes las que estaban lejos de ahí.

-Tu subconsciente y el de ella están fuertemente unidos, da igual si te encuentras lejos o cerca, si necesitas comunicarte con ella, lo harás.

-¿Yo también puedo hacer eso?- pregunto con interés la mujer abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-Claro que puedes, eres su niña perdida, ambos lo somos así que podemos, bajo circunstancias específicas.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-En momentos en el que tu subconsciente tiene gran necesidad de contactarnos. O cuando se lleva un gran entrenamiento mental y sin problema lo logramos en cualquier momento- contesto Zarina detrás de ellos mirándolos con media sonrisa.

Annie se incorporó al escucharla decir eso pero al instante se mareó por el movimiento tan brusco.

-No te levantes tan deprisa o empeorarás el mareo- le reprendió Benton quién entraba en la habitación, junto a él Leandro y Florence entraban y se sentaban en sillas cerca de la ventana- hemos terminado de adecuar las habitaciones del todo, ahora podremos ocupar otras que estaban en mal estado al llegar aquí, descansaremos por turnos para estar alertas en todo momento.

James asintió a la explicación del mayor.

-¿Y porqué no utilizaste esa habilidad para contactarla en tu recuerdo?- le cuestionó Annie regresando a la conversación.

-Lo intenté, pero no dio resultado. No he entrenado mi mente lo suficiente para lograr que la conexión se establezca a mi antojo aún. Además mi mente estaba más preocupada por los hechos que estaban por ocurrir en cualquier momento y tal vez eso impidió que me concentrara lo suficiente.

Annie comprendió entonces los momentos en los que lo había visto sumamente concentrado en las ruinas, no estaba así por el recuerdo, intentaba contactar a Zarina.

-Y también influye que desde la traición la conexión se quebró un poco entre los dos- añadió Zarina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Benton evidentemente intrigado por el tema.

-Las emociones influyen mucho, tu estado de ánimo es esencial para lograr una buena conexión, es por eso que James dentro de su recuerdo era incapaz de llamarme, ya que la tensión del sitio le impedía concentrarse.

-Y cuándo él te traicionó, el dolor impidió que tu conexión con él fuera tan fuerte como antes- intentó entender Annie mientras que James miraba hacia la ventana las relucientes estrellas del cielo nocturno y Zarina miraba al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres hablarme de la traición?- preguntó Annie sin darle alternativa de evadir la conversación.

\- Si no hay remedio...

Zarina relató la manera en que ella había sido la causante de alterar por primera vez el polvo azul sin ninguna autorización en la tierra de las hadas, y como había abandonado su hogar después de que sus experimentos hubiesen causando estragos. Relató a su niña perdida y al resto de sus espectadores que tiempo después conoció a James , quien recién había escapado de las minas de Barba Negra, solo y herido. Ella le ayudó a encontrar un refugio y alimento, además de curar sus heridas con polvo que ella misma había fabricado.

Ambos hicieron lo que parecía una buena amistad, y juntos idearon un plan para rescatar al resto de su tripulación que aún se encontraba presa. Contó a la castaña como junto a James había llegado a las tierras de Barba Negra que eran tan estériles como un desierto, donde los presos buscaban con impaciencia más polvillo que era llevado a su líder. Esa misma noche, gracias al polvo de ella y las habilidades de él para asesinar, se deshicieron de algunos hombres que resguardaban los navíos de Barba Negra y habían conseguido hurtar uno de buen tamaño.

El Jolly Roger.

En el después de liberar a sus hombres, no sin antes batirse en un arduo duelo con aliados de Barba Negra que les habían descubierto, huyeron hacia tierras más lejanas donde no se les ocurriría buscarles.

Tierra Firme.

Ella quién temerosa de ir a una tierra tan lejana y misteriosa se negó a acompañarles, entregó bastante polvillo para que el Jolly Roger pudiera camuflarse y volar hacia la isla donde ya residía Florence. James y Zarina habían acordado que ella le haría saber cuando hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo en Nunca Jamás como para que Barba Negra y sus hombres emplearan su tiempo ya no en buscarles, para que James y sus hombres se recuperaran y pudieran volver a una venganza segura.

Después de todo, harían pagar a Barba Negra por lo que les había hecho a ellos, a sus fallecidos compañeros y a su gran navío "El Estrella de la Mañana".

-¿Cómo encontrarías a James, sin saber en que lugar de Tierra Firme se encontraba?- cuestionó Annie sin tenerlo muy claro.

-Eso es sencillo- se escuchó la voz de James que seguía mirando hacia el cielo nocturno- cuando un hada elige a un humano, ya sea de Tierra Firme o de Nunca Jamás y lo transporta entre estos dos sitios, se crea un lazo muy poderoso entre dicha hada y el humano. Como Zarina te ha contado, fue ella quien me llevo de regreso a Tierra Firme, a pesar de que toda mi tripulación nos acompañaba, ella sólo me tocó a mi mientras llegábamos a los límites de la famosa isla que nunca existió y el mundo real. Una vez que cruzamos esa línea, Zarina me soltó dejándome ir con mis hombres mientras ella volvía a Nunca Jamás.

-Es decir que Zarina estuvo contigo en Tierra Firme por unos pocos segundos mientras aún te tocaba- añadió Leandro.

-Así es- continuó Zarina- ese toque fue suficiente para atarnos, ese lazo no tiene un nombre definido porque son poquísimos los casos que se han presentado en la tierra de las hadas sobre habitantes que hayan dejado entrar humanos a Nunca Jamás o que los hayan sacado hacia Tierra Firme.

-¿Estas diciendo que han salido habitantes nativos de Nunca Jamás hacia el mundo real?- dijo Florence sorprendida.

-Sí, eso ha ocurrido también, pero como les explico son muy pocos los casos. Un caso conocido por ustedes es el de Campanita, quién trajo consigo a Peter hacia Nunca Jamás ...o a Tierra Firme, no lo sé con exactitud, no sé en que momento se formó el vínculo entre ellos tampoco, ella no me habló mucho sobre eso. Cuando un hada te lleva manteniendo el contacto contigo se forma el vínculo. Pero sólo quienes hemos experimentado eso nos damos el lujo de llamarlos "niños perdidos", los humanos a quienes elegimos se vuelven nuestros niños perdidos al formarse ese vinculo, y nosotros sus hadas.

-Pero aún no me explico el como supiste encontrar a James- mencionó Annie. En ese instante James tomó su mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie junto a él. Annie sin entender lo que hacía lo obedeció.

-Zarina cierra tus ojos- dijo el capitán, Zarina le obedeció. Mientras tanto James llevaba a la castaña de la mano detrás de Leandro quien era el más alejado del hada. Posteriormente James volvió a su sitio y se sentó -dinos en dónde está tu niña perdida.

-Detrás de Leandro- dijo Zarina sorprendiendo casi a todos, Annie alzó una ceja.

-Pudiste escuchar perfectamente mis pasos al dirigirme hacia aquí- dijo con incredulidad la castaña provocando que Zarina sonriera.

-Hagamos este reto más creíble- le dijo James a su hada y esta sonriendo de medio lado tomó un poco de polvo de su bolsillo y lo roció sobre si misma. En un instante Zarina volvía a ser de un tamaño minúsculo y batiendo sus alas se incorporó en el aire.

-Oh vaya- dijo Leandro con asombro al ver esa transformación. Un instante después Zarina salió volando lejos de ellos perdiéndose de vista hacia alguna otra habitación.

-Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate... intenta sentir su presencia, la encontrarás- dijo James desde el sofá mientras que Annie cerraba los ojos.

Intentaba visualizar la figura de su hada y fue cuestión de un segundo para que ella tuviera la corazonada más espectacular de su vida.

Con los ojos cerrados podía percibir la parecencia de Zarina nuevamente, como si estuviera a su lado en ese mismo momento. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y la sintió más lejana que antes, después levanto su cabeza como si mirara el techo...por alguna extraña razón podía sentir su presencia. Zarina estaba revoloteando divertida alrededor de su niña perdida mientras que ésta con ojos cerrados podía seguirla hacia cualquier dirección que ella eligiera. Finalmente Zarina se posicionó frente a la castaña y ésta abrió los ojos en su dirección. Ahí estaba su pequeña hada, podía saber en donde se encontraba incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Ambas sonrieron al encontrar sus miradas.

-¡Increíble!- Mencionó Benton en su lugar con una gran sonrisa -Pudiste seguir todos sus movimientos y ella no hizo ningún solo sonido para delatarse.

-¡Oh santo cielo, eso fue asombroso!- coincidió Florence más que encantada.

Zarina regresó a un tamaño considerable para que ellos pudieran mirarle como antes y tomó las manos de Annie.

-¿Ahora lo ves?- le preguntó

-Totalmente Zarina, no puedo creerlo aún- contesto Annie muy sonriente contagiando a James de su alegría.

-De esa manera Zarina pudo encontrarme, sentir mi presencia y hacia que dirección me encontraba, no tubo más que hacerme sentir la urgencia de ir hacia ella. La hadas pueden transmitir sus sentimientos a sus niños perdidos. De alguna manera cuando ellas necesitan de nosotros o nosotros de ellas, podemos sentirlo, es algo que no logro explicar con claridad- explicó el capitán

-No es algo que pueda demostrarte como lo hice con la localización Annie, ocurre bajo condiciones especificas, de peligro por ejemplo- dijo el hada.

-Zarina había sido testigo de una pelea de los pieles roja y algunas hadas que se les unieron en contra de Barba Negra. Lograron liberar a muchos presos de las minas, muchos otros fueron asesinados por sus hombres y otros más, lo que tenían potencial de ser fieles sirvientes escaparon junto con él. Al saber eso ella me llamó, supe que ella me necesitaba en ese momento, así que con lo que me había enseñado y el poco polvo que aún conservaba, llevé a mis hombres en el Jolly Roger a Nunca Jamás de regreso. Supe localizarla, entonces nos encontramos ahí. Ella explicó lo que había sucedido. Esa fue la ultima vez que se vio a Barba Negra, ni siquiera pude obtener mi venganza.

-¿Y qué paso después?, ¿Qué paso con la traición?- preguntó Annie una vez que sabía la forma en la que se reencontraron.

Zarina miró hacia James y se cruzo de brazos.

-Si James, ¿Cómo fue que casi me asesinan ahogándome después de que yo les conseguí el polvillo azul?, cuéntanos- dijo con evidente sarcasmo hacia el hombre quien se tensó evidentemente. No había escapatoria, no con su más leal hombre, su adorada prima, la mujer con quien tenía una complicada relación y el padre de ésta presentes.

-Cuando las aguas se calmaron sólo tenía dos cosas en mente, encontrar a Leandro a quién había dejado en Nunca Jamás en esta casa junto a su madre después de prometer que regresaría por ellos, y obtener mi venganza contra Barba Negra. Para poder hacerlo necesitaba más poder, y ese poder me lo daba el polvo de hada en sus muchos colores que sólo Zarina sabía preparar. Pero para hacerlo se necesita la fuente vital, el polvillo azul. Así que manipulé la mente de mi hada a consciencia para que lo hurtara, la hice capitana de mi tripulación, hice que se ganara la confianza de mis hombres y viceversa. Conseguí las fórmulas para crear cada variedad de polvillo descubierto por ella y sus efectos. Cuando obtuve lo que necesitaba mi sed de venganza me cegó, necesitaba hacerme de todo el poder necesario para enfrentarme a Barba Negra. Zarina se había negado en ocasiones anteriores a que yo me enfrentase a él, pero yo tenía muy en claro mis objetivos.

-Mi única intensión era tenerte a salvo- dijo Zarina desde su posición con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta el momento nadie se había percatado de que el hada había comenzado a llorar. Florence de inmediato caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, pero Zarina no dejaba de mirar a James con enojo.

-Lo sé.

-Pues no lo parecía James, te dí todo de mi: mi amistad, mi lealtad, mis conocimientos. Renuncié a regresar a mi tierra por ti...¡Por ti, maldito bastardo!- dijo casi gritando siendo detenida por Florence quién no soltaba el abrazo.

-Se que mi vida significa mucho para ti, pero lo único que quería...lo que aún sigo anhelando es mi venganza, la de la memoria de mis hombres caídos y mi navío. Y al ver tu terquedad y saber que la mía es igual de grande no vi otra opción. Tenía que alejarte de mí- contestó el dibujando círculos sobre la tela del sofá con su garfio.

-¿Al punto de casi matarme?

Entonces James la miró.

-Joder Zarina, todo estaba planeado... tus amigas no te dejarían morir porque sí. Son hadas, tienen un sentido de la amistad muy agudo y por mucho que te hubieras mantenido alejada de ellas no habrían dejado que murieras.

Y Zarina sabía que James tenía razón, ni Campanita ni las demás permitirían que alguien muriese si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

-Sólo te quería fuera de la jugada, a salvo en tus tierras donde nada ni nadie te dañara. Si hubieses ido en búsqueda de él a nuestro lado y le hubiéramos encontrado...si algo te hubiera ocurrido...- James dejo la frase al aire girándose con molestia hacia la ventana.

Annie estaba impresionada por lo que escuchaba, era un momento difícil para ellos dos y se sentía algo fuera de lugar, no sabia si debía decir o hacer algo para mejorar la situación, miró a Leandro y vio la misma emoción en su rostro.

James intentaba calmar sus nervios, había dicho más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer, detestaba mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a otros, sin embargo lo que había contado era toda la verdad, el jamás en su vida había odiado a Zarina y mucho menos había querido verla morir. Era su hada, el ser con el que compartía una maravillosa conexión, la mujer que le había salvado la vida a él y a sus hombres, quien le había instruido sobre Nunca Jamás y sus habitantes. En ella había encontrado auxilio al salir medio muerto de las minas de Barba Negra, había recibido cuidados en su recuperación y sobretodo ayuda al volver por sus hombres.

-¿En qué jodida cabeza cabría la idea de que quise asesinarte a consciencia de todo lo que hemos compartido Zarina?- dijo él un poco más calmo sin dejar de mirar el mar desde la ventana bajando el volumen de su voz.

-Si tan solo hubiese tenido idea...

-De eso se trataba, de que no tuvieras idea alguna- le interrumpió él mirándola y voz calmada.

Zarina miraba afligida al hombre, se notaba que luchaba internamente en si debiera perdonarle o no.

-¿Qué te parece un "lo siento" para aminorar esta pena, James?- dijo Florence llamando la atención de su primo quien le miró y después a su hada. En ese instante Zarina soltó el abrazo de la rubia y se acerco hacia donde él estaba sentado, se arrodillo frente a él y puso sus manos en las rodillas de él sin dejar de mirarle, y él la tomó por los hombros para hablar aún más bajo, casi en un susurró a consciencia de que habían espectadores, de que detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable y de que necesitaba terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera, siento haberte hecho pasar por mucha angustia. Pero no siento en absoluto el querer alejarte del peligro inminente. No me arrepiento de haberte alejado cuando fui en busca de él y me tuve que batir en duelo con varios de sus hombres a pesar de no conseguir acercarme a él siquiera. Jamás me habría perdonado el haberte perdido por ello.

-Ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de pelear por ti y tu causa...nuestra causa James- dijo Zarina llorando.

-Mi guerra es mía pequeña, maldita seas por no entender lo importante que eres para mi.

Florence sonrió al escuchar decir algo tan enternecedor, su primo, el pirata más temido dando muestras de afecto públicas, Leandro guardaba silencio absoluto mirando con respeto la escena. Mientras que Benton se acercaba a abrazar a su hija sin dejar de contemplar la escena, Annie sonreía sin creer que ese fiero hombre mostrara sus sentimiento al fin.

-Maldito seas tu por no entender que estamos en esto juntos, hasta la muerte- contestó Zarina con media sonrisa y lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas a lo que el pirata secó con su mano izquierda cada una de ellas.

Habían pasado dos días en la aldea, algunos lugareños les ayudaban a encontrar provisiones y entre voces les informaban a los piratas lo que ocurría en la isla. Se decía que Peter Pan había tomado preso a un niño de tierra firme con la viva intención de dar con James Garfio y una mujer que le acompañaba procedente de Tierra Firme, pocos sabían que Annie era esa mujer.  
Se contaba que Pan estaba junto a los pieles rojas, ya que era en su fortaleza donde tenían cautivo al niño.  
Alguno que otro rumor decía que el mismísimo Barba Negra frecuentaba ese sitio y que al ser así, tanto los pieles rojas como Pan estarían de lado de Barba Negra. Se especulaba que algo terrible estaba por suceder en algún momento.

Leandro sugirió a James el ir a enfrentar a Pan, sin embargo Salvo y Junior estuvieron de acuerdo en que estándo en territorio enemigo tendrían una desventaja descomunal, además de suponer que los hombres de Barba Negra se unirían a los pieles roja en combate superándolos en número. Necesitarían a toda costa encontrar más gente que se les uniera o sería sin dudarlo una batalla perdida.

Durante una semana hicieron expediciones para platicar con gente que tenía sus hogares esparcidos por los territorios entre la aldea que habitaban y la tierra de las hadas recordándoles que era gracias a Barba Negra que habían sido privados de su libertad, y que aunque hacia algún tiempo que no se tenían noticias de él, la libertad de la que ahora gozaban era efímera, ya que los hombres de James estaban convencidos de que él regresaría con su ejército y entonces las represalias contra los aldeanos que escaparon de las minas y aquellos que vivían en otras y no tenían nada que ver con el asunto serían terribles.

-Tenemos a todos los hombres de esta aldea dispuestos a pelear de nuestro lado- alentó Zarina cuando estaban todos reunidos en la mesa de la casa de Leandro.

-Y aún así no somos suficientes para enfrentarnos a ellos Zarina- contesto Junior con desgana desde su sitio cuando Smee servía junto con Annie la cena de esa noche.

-No debemos perder la calma- continuó Wendy Darling- recuerden que aún quedan una aldea por visitar.

-Claro, aquella que está entre las tierras de los salvajes y los territorios de las sirenas, siendo las aldea más hostil y renuhente a foraneos- contestó sarcásticamente Salvo en su lugar tomando su cuchara y comenzando a cenar.

-¡Yo quiero ver a las sirenas abuelita!- mencionó con emoción la nieta de Wendy.

-¡Y yo a los salvajes!- dijo su hermano gemelo. Ambos niños eran los hermanos menores de Víctor quien les superaba por dos años.

-Ahora escúchenme bien- dijo Garfio con su característica voz ronca acercándose a los infantes -Si piensan que porque el gran Capitán Garfio de las historias que su abuela cuenta, les ha dado cuartel junto a sus hombres, lo mismo ocurrirá con los demás piratas de la isla están equivocados. Estamos luchando por una causa peligrosa y no todos los piratas se tientan el corazón como nosotros cuando vemos un par de niñatos indefensos.

Wendoline reía encantada al ver la cara de terror de sus nietos.

-Los piratas a los que nos enfrentamos- continuó Salvo con rostro lleno de maldad- no dudarán en enterrarles un pangran afilado entre las costillas y atravesar su corazón.

-Los salvajes...-siguió Truman- los degollarán y pondrán sus cabezas en tótems a las orillas de sus terrenos como advertencia a sus enemigos de lo que les ocurrirá si se les ocurre traspasar sus barreras.

-Y las sirenas...-dijo Junior antes de reír malvadamente- esos seres infernales los undiran en sus aguas y los desmembraran sin permitirles desmayarse antes por la falta de oxígeno...querrán verlos sufrir conscientemente...verlos sentir dolor antes de morir desangrados.

Los niños no volvieron a pensar en aquellos personajes tan alegremente como solían hacerlo en su casa, y parecía que esto a Wendoline le agradaba y que para ella lo más importante era tener a salvo a su familia, y si con eso evitaría que ellos escaparan para vivir alguna aventura divertida, ella estaba más que de acuerdo en que los hombres de James les contaran cuanto creyeran conveniente.

Sin embargo Jane, no compartía la misma opinión que su madre. Desde que habían llegado a nunca jamás, su actitud se había vuelto más violenta, discutía diario con su madre ya que Jane pasaba la mayoría del tiempo visitando la aldea en lugar de permanecer oculta en la casa con sus hijos, Wendoline en repetidas ocasiones le había reprendido por sus acciones tan peligrosas, ya que si algún enemigo llegase a verla en el exterior los salvajes sabrían en donde se escondían, perjudicando la tarea de James y sus hombres de conseguir aliados lo más discretamente posible para no causar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Aún no sabían nada sobre Rachel, pero estaban convencidos que encontrar a Peter Pan los llevaría hacia ella directamente, pero sobretodo a Víctor.

Annie, ante los ojos de Florence y Wendoline quienes compartían largas charlas, era una mujer muy importante en la vida del infante, y con dolor de la señora Darling, era una figura que merecía más amor por parte del niño que su propia madre al ser ella quien desde su nacimiento había estado al pendiente de sus cuidados no sólo como su tutora, si no como amiga y consejera. Era casi como si Annie tomara el rol que por derecho le correspondía a Jane. Un rol que en esos momentos en Nunca Jamás, ella no estaba tomando con seriedad, al irse de la casa a la primera oportunidad, mientras que el resto del grupo tenían por prioridad dar con el paradero de Víctor y rescatarlo.

Jane era un caso especial, no solo por el desinterés evidente hacia sus hijos sino por la manera en la que parecía relacionarse con hombres del lugar.

-No me agrada la manera en la que mira a James- dijo Zarina noches más tarde mientras estaban sentadas en la Toldilla del Jolly Roger mirando hacia el horizonte sobre el mar, el cielo estrellado daba un ambiente pacífico en esa noche, el mar tranquilo y ningún sonido a los alrededores.

-¿Qué?- contestó Annie sin comprender.

-Me refiero a Jane...- continuó el hada - es como si fuera a lanzarse encima de él en cualquier momento...como acechándolo.

Annie miró hacia el horizonte con el ceño algo fruncido sin poder disimular su expresión.

-Se que tú también lo haz notado- insistió Zarina- pero lo que aún no logro entender es porque tú y él no han...consumado sus sentimientos.

-¿Consumado?- repitió Annie con las cejas levantadas mirando a su hada.

-¿Prefieres que que busque una palabra más adecuada y directa?

-Oh no es necesario...

-Porque puedo hacerlo, no es dificíl...

-Zarina...

-Veamos...a los humanos les gustan las palabras obsenas para referirse al acto sexual...

-Basta.

Zarina comenzó a reír descaradamente contagiando a su niña perdida.

-Más te vale darte prisa antes de que Jane se decida por violarlo.

-Si claro, el gran James Garfio violado por una mujer- se burló Annie mirando nuevamente hacia el mar.

-Sabes que cuando una mujer se lo propone, puede hacer hasta lo imposible por un capricho, si el tuyo el James...ya deberías estar planeando algo para que sea todo tuyo.

Annie miró con asombro al hada, no cabía duda de que la vida dentro de la piratería había cambiado su manera de pensar y expresarse, ya que dudaba mucho que sus amigas en la tierra de las hadas hablaran de esos temas con tanta naturalidad como ella.

-¿Y tu capricho Zarina? ¿No crees que también te estas tardando mucho?

-¿De qué hablas?- contestó la alquimista con una ceja levantada.

-De Leandro claro, es completamente obvio...

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-...oh porfavor Zarina, no soy tonta.

Zarina desvió la mirada hacia la aldea, donde se encontraba la casa de Leandro quien en ningún momento a pasear de los maltratos por parte del hada él habia dejado de comportarse con amabilidad y educación frente a Zarina.

-El simplemente es educado, no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Él es educado con todas nosotras Zarina, pero a ti te da un trato especial.

-No puede haber nada especial- menciono ella con mirada triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque no? Zarina es avidente la atracción que hay entre ustedes...

-Él es humano Annie, yo soy un hada ¿Qué tipo de enferma relación sería esa?- contestó ella delatando sus sentimientos por fin, sabiendo que era ridículo intentar ocultarlo más.

-Del mismo tipo que lo sería una relación de una mujer de veintiún años con un hombre de más de un centenar de años, pirata...y terriblemente temperamental- contestó Annie con total obviedad.

Zarina miró aterrada a su niña perdida para después desviar la mirada hacia el suelo de la toldilla.

-¿Porqué tanto misterio con eso Zarina? ¿Porque nadie me dice su edad? ¿O la tuya?

-Yo soy un hada Annie, nací mucho tiempo antes de que tú lo hicieras.

-¿Qué tanto?- insistió la castaña.

-Mucho- dijo Zarina sin atreverse a miralra.

-Porfavor, no voy a hecharme a correr al saberlo, se que este lugar detiene el tiempo de una manera maravillosa, no me aterra saber de que epoca vienen todos ustedes, solo quiero entenderlo...

-Annie, no quiero destruír tu percepción de James.

-No vas a destruír nada, solo me dirás la verdad.

-No puedo, no debo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque se lo prometí.

Después de un momento de silencio, Zarina le comentó que James le había hecho jurar la misma noche de su reconciliación que no diría nada sobre su pasado ni a ella o a su padre. No quería que ellos cambiaran la manera de verlo, o que su amistad se quebrantara por el mismo motivo. Annie no entendía como él podía ser tan tonto y creer que ella o su padre dejarían de confiar en él solo por el hecho de ser mayor.

Annie sabía perfectamente que cuando Wendoline Darling visitó nunca jamás por vez primera, James ya habitaba en ese lugar junto con Peter Pan, lo cual era un hecho intrigante, ya que eso significaba que Pan había nacido mucho tiempo antes que su propio padre incluso, quien era menor que Wendy. Un misterio que aún no estaba resuelto era el momento exacto en el que Pan conoció a Rachel, pero sabiendo que ella y Salvo habían tenido contacto por mucho tiempo, eso sólo significaba que Rachel al igual que James, sus hombres, e incluso Zarina, tenía muchos más años de los que aparentaba.

Y aún después de saber todo esto, Annie no pensaba que James fuera un anciano solo y acabado como él le había contado hacía unos días que Pan le llamaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Tampoco creía que James fuera un hombre completamente malvado, ella estaba convencida de que era un hombre con un pasado realmente difícil, y que por ello su imperturbable carácter era como era, y a pesar de todo, aún con todos esos matices que teñían el corazón de aquel apuesto pirata, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él y más que eso, estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado de James, tanto como de que descubriría toda la verdad sobre su propio pasado.

Unos minutos después de que se formara el tenso silencio entre ellas, la voz de Florence llamó la atención de ambas, se dirigieron hacia la cubierta principal donde la encontraron junto a James y Leandro mientras buscaba alrededor. Cuando ella levantó la mirada y las miró con una sonrisa, todo rastro de la agobiante tensión entre ellas desapareció enseguida.

Florence era, de alguna extraña manera, la mejor medicina para las penas. Su sonrisa amable y sus encantadores ojos eran capaces de tocar cualquier corazón.

-Ahí estaban- dijo la rubia haciendo que los piratas miraran hacia ellas -¿Quieren bajar?

-Florence tiene una idea que podemos llevar a cabo en la siguiente aldea- explicó James a las castañas cuando se habían reunido con ellos.

-Verán- comenzó a explicar la rubia - La aldea a la que se dirigirán tiene mucho contacto con los salvajes de estas tierras, por lo cual la tensión en el lugar es enorme no sólo con los salvajes sino con cualquiera que intente traspasar sus barreras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes florence?- preguntó Zarina.

-Bueno, mientras yo espero a mi primo y sus hombres en mi casa no me la paso picandome los ojos todo el tiempo ¿No crees?, durante varios años me di a la tarea de leer libros que ellos me traían de este mundo, cada vez que ellos me visitaban, tenia nuevo material para entretenerme durante su ausencia- dijo ella sonriendo al igual que su primo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para que ellos accedan a escucharnos? Ya se intentó entablar conversaciones con ese pueblo en oportunidades anteriores a todo este embrollo y es difícil entrar en razón con su líder- preguntó Leandro

-Tengo una ofrenda para ellos que ayudará impedir que vayan corriendo a avisarles a los salvajes en cuanto los encuentren. Les parecerá ridícula pero verán que servirá enseguida, se trata de una caja musical bañada en oro. Esa aldea en específico es muy avariciosa, su gente se dedica en su mayoría a la minería, y no hay nada que aprecien más que el oro. En esta tierra las cajas musicales no existen, así que es toda una rareza en este mundo un objeto así, sobretodo bañado en oro.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste tal objeto en este lugar?- cuestiono Annie

-Wendy me lo otorgó, es de su nieta, pero ella dice que si ese objeto podría servir con gusto me lo dará. Hace un par de noches ella tocaba la caja junto a su nieta antes de dormirle y fue cuando llamó mi atención, en un instante tuve esa grandiosa idea y aunque creí que ella se opondría a ello, fue totalmente lo contrario. En cuanto le comente mi idea ella me la ofreció encantada.

-¿Y no hay ningún problema con la niña?- dijo James incrédulo.

-Claro que no primo, ya les he dicho que Wendy me la dió sin problema alguno, de haber algún inconveniente no me la hubiera ofrecido jamás.

-De acuerdo, le ofrecemos la caja musical...¿Y luego?- interrogó Zarina

-Les prometerán más riquezas como esas y mejores si se unen a ustedes y salen victoriosos. Yo cuento con bastantes riquezas Zarina, no tengo ningún inconveniente...

-No creas que voy a permitir que regales tus pertenencias solo porque sí- interrumpió James enseguida.

-Si eso ayudará a la victoria estoy dispuesta a darles cuanto tenga James- contestó ella con decisión.

-No voy a permitir que lo único que te queda de tu buena vida se pierda.

-¿Pero de qué buena vida hablas james? Mi buena vida comenzó en el momento en que nos conocimos en alta mar, a tu lado es cuando comenzó mi buena vida.

-Tenias una vida excelente antes de mi llegada, lo tenías todo.

-Te equivocas, ¿De qué me servia la vida en la realeza si mi corazón estaba vacío?

-¿Realeza?- repitió Annie enseguida, y todos se congelaron por un instante.

-Escuchen todos, lo único que diré es que daré mis riquezas a cambio de la ayuda de los pueblos que sean necesarios.

-Florence...¿Eres una noble?- isistió Annie.

-Era, hasta que James me salvo de esa fatídica vida.

-No seas ridicula- contestó el aludido.

-No lo soy, y ahora necesito que vayan por esa caja musical y se preparen para mañana. ¿Zarina esta bien si me acompañas con Wendy para que veas la caja? Apuesto a que nunca has visto una caja musical en tu vida.

-No, no conozco las cajas musicales. Con gusto te acompaño.

-Bien, Leandro cariño ¿Quieres venir?, James no sería mala idea que mostraras a Annie los mapas de la región que visitarán- dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba con Zarina y Leandro.

James comenzó a reír.

-¿Y cómo es que a nosotros no nos lleva para ver la caja?- dijo Annie mirándolos alejarse con un sentimiento de vacío.

-Porque mi prima es tan hermosa como astuta Annie- contestó él caminando hacia su camarote dejando que ella lo siguiera.

-¿Esos mapas nos servirán para volver aquí? Serán de gran ayuda si por accidente tuviésemos que huir y nos perdiéramos en algún enfrentamiento- dijo Annie una vez que estaban dentro.

-Annie no hay ningún mapa de la región a la que iremos. Son territorios peligrosos que jamás hemos tenido la oportunidad de mapear.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó ella después de un momento de silencio en el cual por más que intentó, no encontró lógica a la situación.

-Que mi prima es tan hermosa como astuta- repitió la frase el hombre mirándola directamente.

Annie abrió la boca al entender por fin lo que ocurría y se sonrojó al comprender que Florence había hecho tanto teatro tan solo para conseguir dejarlos solos en el camarote del él.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere que hagamos?- dijo ella divertida mirando por la ventana en busca de la astuta mujer con quien tendría un platica cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-Supongo que quiere que te haga el amor justo ahora- contesto él caminando hacia su cama y comenzando a quitarse el garfio para dejarlo en un pequeño baul a un costado de su encimera.

El corazón de ella se detuvo al escucharlo decir eso, y con cautela regresó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Y lo harás?- preguntó expectante.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- dijo él mirandola mientras se quitaba el largo saco y dejandolo sobre una silla.

-Alguien podría venir- dijo ella intentando inútilmente escapar de la situación mirando hacia el gran estante de libros junto a la ventana.

-Nadie vendrá ¿Olvidas que es el camarote del capitán?- aseguró él quitandose las botas y el chaleco.

Annie sabia que si no era esa noche, dificilmente tendrían una nueva oportunidad para estar solos, intentaba decidirse mirando como él se quitaba la camisa comor azul marino que portaba bajo el chaleco dejando al descubierto la prótesis que utilizaba para colocar el garfio.

-¿Quieres ayudarme como aquella noche a quitármela?- dijo el pirata con su característica voz ronca mirándola fijamente. Y Annie avanzó hacia él.

Cuando ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro para comenzar a quitarle los broches, él la tomó de la cintura y la cargo para recostarla en la cama haciéndole dar un grito de sorpresa y después reír por ello.

-Así es, sornire para mi- dijo él cerca de su rostro para besarla enseguida y ella no se resistió.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir allá- expresó la castaña cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Yo voy a protegerte, tú lo hiciste conmigo en aquel horrible lugar.

-Era solo un recuerdo- le contestó poniendo sus largos cabellos detrás de sus orejas para poder mirarle bien.

-Yo estaba aterrado, no me importa si era un recuerdo o la realidad, solo sé que tú me protegiste hasta el amanecer.

-Me habría encantado haber hecho lo mismo con el joven James que tuvo que ver morir a su amigo aquella noche.

La mirada de James se perdió en la suya, y ella supo que los recuerdos le invadian cuando este frunció el ceño.

-Lo hiciste, yo soy aquel joven, me diste la protección que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Pero llegué demasiado tarde a tu vida.

-Tu has llegado en el momento que tenías que hacerlo a mi vida, por algo todo esto esta ocurriendo Annie.

-Y quisiera quedarme en ella por mucho tiempo si no te importa.

El rostro de James mostraba contradicción, él la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de eso no había duda.

-Al igual que con Zarina quiero mantenerte a salvo.

-¿Alejándome de ti?, siento decirte que no te va a funcionar- respondió ella terminando de desabrochar los cierres de la prótesis la cual cayó al piso dejando el dorso del hombre completamente al descubierto.

-Suenas muy convencida- dijo él casi para sí mismo, sabía que la fiera decisión de Annie de saberlo todo de él y de mantenerlo a su lado estaba tomada.

-Soy una neófita en las artes amatorias, no soy capaz de satisfacerte como toda una experta- dijo Annie con una sonrisa contagiando al hombre borrando todo rastro de duda en él.

-Descuida, prometo ser paciente contigo y enseñarte de la mejor manera- respondió él en su oído para después morderlo provocando un delicioso escalofrío en la castaña.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Soy yo o la temperatura comenzó a elevarse de pronto? ;)

Porque ya era justo y necesario, estos dos no podían retardar más lo inevitable.  
Sin embargo las cosas se pondrán difíciles, nuestros protagonistas necesitan de aliados para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.  
Es un alivio que Leandro aún cuente con la casa en la que solía vivir con sus padres, aunque es una pena el terrible final que tuvieron los mismos. Pero Leandro creció como un joven lleno de buenos valores y leal a las personas que le importan.

Es gracias a él que todos encontraron un refugio y que al parecer Tierra Firme dejo de serlo. Zarina sin duda es afortunada de que alguien como él sea soltero ¿o no? jeje. En definitiva no se que sería de James sin su prima y leales hombres, así como Annie sin Zarina y su padre.  
Ellos son los verdaderos afortunados de tener gente leal a su lado dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos.

Creo que era hora de que estos protagonistas dejaran de lado un poco las penas para gozar de las cosas buenas de la vida. ¿No lo creen?

Y mientras llega la próxima actualización, solo tengo una pregunta...¿Quién dijo Lemon?

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Primero el amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, con excepción de aquellos que he tenido que añadir para darle forma a esta historia.

Muchas gracias a **Estefy Tsukino** por sus comentarios y a ti que me lees desde las sombras.

* * *

Annie recostada en la cama arqueó la espalda mientras James arrodillado sobre la cama daba perfectas estocadas a su centro. Ella aproximó su mano a la cabecera de la cama para tener mejor balance de su cuerpo y evitar golpear la cabeza contra ella ya que la fuerza con la que James la penetraba iba en aumento conforme su excitación incrementaba.

Podía sentirlo llenar todo su interior, podía ella sentir el calor en donde sus cuerpos chocaban y a este extenderse por el resto de ella. Quemaba, dolía justo donde el miembro de él friccionaba la entrada a su vagina y también era malditamente placentera la fricción que hacía éste justo más adentro de su ser.

Era una locura, ¿Placer y dolor al mismo tiempo?, estaba convencida de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

No se percató del momento en que su mano libre se posó sobre el pecho de él como intentando alejarlo.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?- preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos azules provocando que ella abriera los suyos dándose cuenta de lo que hacía -¿Te estoy lastimando?

-Si...no...bueno, ambas.

James soltó una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta y salió de ella dejándola con una triste sensación de vacío.

-Lo sé, pero descuida, el dolor irá disminuyendo gradualmente.

-¿Te está gustando?- preguntó ella con miedo a una negativa por parte de él.

James al escuchar esa pregunta la tomó por el brazo y con fuerza la hizo girar hasta quedar boca abajo, con sus rodillas separó las piernas de ella y dobló uno de los brazos de la mujer por detrás de su espalda sujetándolo firmemente sin llegar a lastimarla. Annie jadeó por la sorpresa y la fuerza con la que había sido sometida de un momento a otro.

Enseguida James se acercó a su oído desde atrás, y Annie se estremeció ante la expectación.

-Más que eso, me estás volviendo loco.

Y enseguida la penetró lentamente deleitándose no solo por la manera en que su sexo era aprisionado por ella, sino también por la mueca de placer de la mujer al sentirlo llenarla nuevamente con esa lentitud y acierto que solo él podría lograr.

Mientras su antebrazo derecho descansaba sobre la cama y rozaba sin meditación el pecho desnudo de la joven sobre todo la zona donde tenía amputada la mano, con su mano izquierda mantenía sostenido el brazo de ella para evitar que sus movimientos involuntarios intentarán alejarlo de ella nuevamente.  
Sus embestidas eran precisas y certeras, daban justo en ese punto en el interior de Annie que provocaba que el fuego fuera más intenso que el dolor en esos momentos. Ella sin pudor alguno gemía ante cada estocada de él, con medio rostro hundido en la almohada que emanaba el aroma del capitán.

La suave cama bajo su cuerpo, el olor en la almohada, el brazo de él rozando su seno y el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo aprisionándola sin lastimarla eran junto con la fuerza con la que era penetrada el estímulo para que comenzara a sentir pequeñas descargas de placer en su interior. James estaba dando justo en el punto que desataría su orgasmo en cualquier momento.  
El soltó el brazo de ella permitiendo que lo desdoblara y metió sus dedos entre el cabello suelto y castaño de la joven sujetándolo con firmeza, nuevamente sin lastimarla y con su cabello bien sujeto la obligó a mirarle cuando él sabía estaba a punto de llevar a esa hermosa mujer al orgasmo.

-Mírame- le dijo, y ella se perdió en su mirada justo en el instante en que las oleadas de placer la invadían haciéndola abrir la boca y entre cerrar los ojos.

Dentro de su orgasmo ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo, pero el placer excedió sus fuerzas y terminó por poner los ojos en blanco un momento antes de cerrarlos y girar su rostro para hundirlo sobre la almohada. Y mientras ella se contaría de placer por primera vez en su vida, James sonreía triunfal saliendo lentamente de ella y sentándose sobre sus talones para contemplar aquella hermosa obra de arte siendo consumida por el placer.

No había dicha más grande en el corazón del capitán.

Con su mano izquierda acarició uno de los glúteos de ella amasándolo con firmeza, mientras la mujer movía suavemente su cadera víctima de los últimos espasmos en su centro. Él esperó paciente a que ella gozara los últimos restos de su orgasmo hasta quedar deliciosamente recostada sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y su respiración algo agitada.

Annie abrió los ojos y volteó su rostro para mirar al hombre causante de su placer, y le lanzó una sonrisa tímida que él correspondió encantado.

-¿Todo bien allá abajo?- preguntó el hombre de largos cabellos provocando que la castaña ensanchara su sonrisa.

Annie se incorporó desde su sitio y gateó hasta llegar de frente al hombre, quien la miraba con deseo e intriga de saber lo que haría.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de él y se sentó ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos, dejando que el miembro aún erecto del capitán rozara contra su vientre.

-Quiero más- dijo ella provocando que él la rodeará de la cintura y la besara con euforia. Sus lenguas se encontraron luchando por obtener el control de su adversario, y ninguna logró doblegar a su contrincante.

Después de unos minutos de besos apasionados y mordidas de labios nada dolorosas, James sujetó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de ella y con su mano derecha se recargó sobre la cama, levantó la cadera para desdoblar sus propias piernas y extenderlas sobre la cama a modo de quedar recostado con los pies sobre las almohadas. No fue gran problema maniobrarse con Annie sobre él, era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar su peso.

De esta manera Annie apoyó sus rodillas sobre la cama mientras besaba al capitán quien rodeaba ahora con ambos brazos su cintura.  
Era un momento perfecto, estar así entre los brazos del otro era lo más cercano a la felicidad absoluta que ambos habían experimentado en sus vidas. No podían engañarse a sí mismos, ese no era un encuentro meramente pasional, había un sentimiento más llenador de por medio esa noche.

Annie tomo valentía y con su mano derecha sujetó el miembro de su amante, provocando que éste la mirara expectante mientras ella lo introducía en su interior con calma absoluta sin dejar de mirarlo.  
James sonrío ante la iniciativa de la mujer, estaba fascinado con las múltiples facetas que comenzaba a descubrir de ella, ese fiero y perverso deseo que había despertado en la castaña y la animaba a desenvolverse con menos pudor.

La mujer comenzó un movimiento de sube y baja sobre el miembro del capitán logrando que este tocara puntos sensibles en ella con mayor facilidad, su excitación provocó que sus movimientos fueran aumentando en velocidad así como su deseo.  
James aprisionado en esa situación se dejó hacer completamente, permitió que ella tomará el control de la situación y de su propio cuerpo, sabía que estaba condenado, ya que al ser ella quien dirigiera el ritmo, el no tenía posibilidades de resistirse al inminente orgasmo que llegaría como consecuencia.

Los jadeos de ambos aumentaron siendo intercalados con besos, el cuerpo de ella subiendo y bajando, la piel cubierta de perlas de sudor y el aroma que ambos emanaban era la fórmula exacta que los llevaba al paraíso juntos.

Y así fué, cuando llegó turno de que nuevas olas de placer llegaran, esta vez para llevarse a James consigo en esa deliciosa muerte, el rostro de placer de la joven y el ritmo que le acompañaba con la fricción fueron el detonante para que su propio orgasmo comenzara y así con sus bocas unidas se entregaron al placer absoluto.

Mientras James se contraía deliciosamente entre sus brazos, Annie miró la coronilla del capitán quién ahogaba sus gemidos entre sus pechos y no pudo evitar sonreír. No pudo evitar ser feliz.

Cuando el amanecer los sorprendió desnudos, bajo las cobijas y abrazados no podían creer lo afortunados que eran de compartir una mañana como esa a lado de la persona que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto tan importante en sus vidas.

Fue Annie quien despertó primero, y rodeó la cintura de él mientras depositaba besos sobre su pecho provocando que él abriera los ojos con pesadez.

-Buenos días- dijo ella mirándolo respirar pesadamente mientras se estiraba con pereza.

-Buenos días- respondió James después de exhalar ruidosamente llevando su mano izquierda a la mano derecha de ella que llevo de su cintura a su pecho no sin antes depositar un beso en ella.

-Eso fue increíble- comenzó Annie provocando que James sonriera de lado totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-Me gusta este despertar- dijo él mirando hacia el techo después de un momento de silencio y observando con detenimiento las formas pintadas a mano en tonos dorados en el.

-Y a mi- dijo ella llamando su atención.

Cuando James miro aquellos ojos cafés se juró a si mismo que difícilmente podría mirar alguna otra mujer que no fuera esa y comenzar a imaginarse las mil formas de explorar su cuerpo como justo en ese momento estaba planeando.

-Annie...

-Shh, por favor no- dijo ella recostándose en su pecho mirando al igual que él el techo del camarote - No arruines este feliz momento con tus tonterías.

-Sólo quería decir que aún no he terminado contigo- dijo él sonriente. No tenía intención alguna de arruinar esa mañana, ya habían demasiados problemas en sus vidas como para añadir un disgusto más.

-Eso está mejor- respondió la castaña.

El hombre no permitió que la joven aprendiz saliera de la cama por un buen rato aún después de despertar, ya que, a su parecer aún tenia cosas nuevas que mostrarle a la mujer.  
Y por supuesto que Annie sin queja alguna estuvo más que dispuesta a aprender toda lección de su parte.

Toda la tarde pasaron el tiempo juntos, él le relataba aventuras que había vivido junto a sus hombres sin entrar en detalles del momento en que ocurrieron, y ella decidió dejar que él hablase todo lo que quisiera, ya que nunca le había visto en una faceta como esa. Una en donde él sintiera la necesidad de platicar su vida sin sentirse atacado por preguntas que no quisiera responder.

En un momento de la tarde, salieron de la habitación para que James le enseñara a combatir con la espada. Varios de los piratas se reunieron para apoyar ya fuera a James o a la joven aprendiz. En varios momentos las risas no se hicieron esperar por algunos movimientos torpes de la joven, sin embargo con un poco de tiempo y más confianza ella dejo atrás la vergüenza de ser observada y adquirió mas habilidad.

Por supuesto, no era ni la mitad de lo que un contrincante digno de combatir frente a un pirata tan experimentado como él lo sería, pero puso todo su entusiasmo en aprender y practicar cuanto pudiera. Víctor estaba ahí afuera en algún lugar y necesita de su ayuda.

El ambiente era tal, que incluso Leandro y Zarina se animaron a combatir contra Annie por turnos, esto con la finalidad de que Annie aprendiera a leer los movimientos de diferentes oponentes.

Benton al igual que su hija fue instruido sobre como desempeñarse en combate por el mismo James, mientras Zarina se batía en un arduo duelo contra Annie.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, hay que descansar así que mañana continuaremos. Recuerden que en dos días nos dirigiremos a la aldea de Ching- anunció James cuando acorraló a Benton en el suelo y puso la punta de su pangran en el cuello de este.

-Soy muy torpe aún- dijo el señor Wayne mientras era ayudado por el pirata a ponerse de pie.

-Es normal, todos lo somos cuando tomamos por primera vez un arma- contestó el pirata poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro del hombre para animarlo mientras avanzaban a donde Annie y Zarina chocaban sus espadas por última vez.

-Tendremos listos los víveres en un día si deseas partir cuanto antes- dijo Salvo desde un barril de agua dulce en el que estaba sentado.

-No será necesario, lo haremos en dos días como lo tenemos planeado. Benton y Annie seguirán practicando y ustedes descansarán lo suficiente.

Durante el resto del tiempo antes de zarpar hacia tierras hostiles, Benton y Annie fueron instruidos en combate y navegación. Wendoline y Florence sin embargo se encargaban de tareas menos ostentosas. Cuidar a los hermanos de Víctor era una de esas tareas ya que Jane aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para salir de la casa y perderse en la aldea. Habían acordado que ellas junto con Jane y los niños se quedarían resguardados en la aldea.

Fueron dos días en los que todos comenzaron a conocerse mejor y entablar una buena amistad.

Benton y su hija se sentían protegidos entre tantos compañeros y sentían una responsabilidad enorme para con Wendoline y Florence a quienes porsupuesto protegerían con sus vidas.

Los pequeños se las arreglaban para no aburrirse, ya que se les impedía salir de la casa si no estaban acompañados, Leandro les prestó con entusiasmo libros y juguetes que le pertenecían desde pequeño ganándose la amistad de los niños. Él junto a Zarina ocupaban buena parte de su tiempo libre en cuidar a los niños y jugar con ellos, era en opinión de Florence a escondidas, la excusa perfecta para estar juntos y conocerse más, ya que tanto ella como James estaban convencidos de que entre el muchacho y el hada había algo más que una simple amistad.

-No me gustan los niños- le dijo James a la pequeña nieta de Wendy que hacía unos instantes le había intentado poner sobre la cabeza una corona hecha de flores que realizó con ayuda de Zarina.

-Si no te gustaramos nos habrías echado a los tiburones hace días- contestó entre risas la pequeña antes de correr para alcanzar a su hermano que era perseguido por Leandro en un divertido juego.

-Eso es verdad- dijo él mientras Florence se sentaba a su lado. Esa tarde habían llevado a los pequeños a la playa para que jugarán un poco después de tanto tiempo encerrados en la cabaña. Todos necesitaban un pequeño momento de paz antes de lo que se aproximaba.

-No son los niños tu problema, es Peter- dijo la hermosa rubia a su lado. Él la miró y tomó su mano para besa su dorso. Sólo el mar sabía cuánto amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón.

-Cuando ese maldito reclutaba niños disfrutaba de ponerlos en mi contra, siempre era igual. Cada niño nuevo en llegar a la isla era un enemigo más con quién lidiar.

-Él se encargaba de interrumpir tu pacífica vida.

-No era pacifica Florence, jamás he dejado de buscar a Barbanegra- contestó él con su mano aún sujeta mirando hacia el horizonte- jamás he dejado de pensar en mi venganza.

-Estoy convencida de que Barbanegra debe estar involucrada con los salvajes y con Pan- soltó la mujer de ojos verdes mirando hacia Leandro acercarse a Zarina quien terminaba otra corona de flores.

-Nada nos consta.

-Sin su ayuda, Pan ni Barbanegra son nada. Necesitan un ejército lo suficientemente grande.

-Está la posibilidad de que sean los hombres de Ching quienes les ayuden.

-Por favor James, ese pueblo puede por si solo sobrevivir en esta isla ¿Porqué tendrían interés en unirseles?

-Por vengarse de mí por ejemplo- dijo él haciendo que ella le mirara con preocupación.

-Tengo tanto miedo por ti, por Annie...

-Víctor es nuestra prioridad justo ahora, queramos o no la manera más rápida de llegar a tierras de los salvajes es atravezando los territorios de Ching, este encuentro tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

-Estoy segura de que está con vida aún, no se atreverían a matarlo sin antes usarlo para provocarles.

-Lo sé- dijo James mirando hacia Zarina quien ponía la corona de flores en la cabeza de Leandro, mientras este le miraba embelesado, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero se mantenía quieto mirándo al hada.

James sonrió y desvió la mirada al suelo avergonzado de espiar un momento tan intimo entre su fiel hombre y su hada. Miró la corona de flores que la nieta de Wendy había dejado sobre la arena después de que él la rechazara.

La levanto y la puso en la cabeza de su amada prima, que en un momento le pareció más hermosa con esas flores en su cabello rubio. La segunda mujer más amada en su vida.

-Promete que cuidarás de ti, y de Wendoline.

-Claro que lo haré. No he evitado percatarme de como la miras. Solo intenta no incomodarla.

-Estoy muy desconcertado Florence, el tiempo...el maldito tiempo- dijo él sacando de su saco el pañuelo teñído de un rojo opaco desenvolviendo el Tourbillón de oro que estaba envuelto en él.

-Lo sé, el tiempo es curel con las personas, pero fue su decisión, ella decidió regresar a casa y crecer.

-Cierto, ella dejo a Pan por su libertad, y fue la mejor decisión de su vida, de lo contrario, Annie nunca hubiera conocido este mundo.

-Nunca te hubiera conocido a ti- concordó la rubia mirando a su primo con infinita ternura, ella comprendía lo que ocurría en su corazón mucho mejor que él mismo.

Ella tomó el reloj entre sus manos y buscó entre la ropa de su primo su pecho desnudo para tomar entre sus dedos una pequeña llave de oro que colgaba de su cuello y se acercó para ensartarla en el reloj y comenzar a darle cuerda.

-Te diré lo que le he dicho a Leandro antes y no quiero replica- dijo ella mirándolo aún con el reloj entre sus manos - No puedes morir en esta batalla, no por ti... sino por ella.

James entendió que por "ella" Florence se refería tanto a Zarina para Leandro y a Annie por él.

-No puedes rendirte antes de intentar ser feliz de verdad, por que te lo mereces, y porque ella te merece a ti.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, en un momento lleno de complicidad.

-No puedo prometer eso- contestó simplemente el capitán con un remolino de miedos en su interior, no por él ya que su vida era lo que menos le interesaba. Las vidas que más le importaban eran la de ese niño capturado, y la de todos los que lo habían acompañado esos días en la cabaña de Leandro.

-Eso mismo me respondió él- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Lady Florence, guardando el reloj dentro de las ropas de su primo y regresando la llave cerca de su pecho- y daré la misma respuesta.

La suave brisa acariciaba los cabellos sueltos de ambos, negros como la noche en él, y rubios como rayos de sol en ella, haciendo que revolotearan en dirección al oeste como era que soplaba el viento.

Unos metros más atrás Jane Brenett miraba la escena y jamás estuvo más de acuerdo de que esas dos personas eran sin duda las más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Apretó con fuerza la botella de ron en su mano y caminó hacia el pueblo perdiéndose de vista.

Florence miró a su primo quién esperaba atento lo que tenía que decirle. Antes de sorprenderlo con un pergamino que saco de entre sus ropajes enrollado y sujeto a un lazo dorado.

-Imagina que después de todo esto tuvieras la oportunidad de verla por última vez, que de tu supervivencia dependiera la vida de ella y más que eso...su felicidad. ¿Estarás dispuesto a sobre vivir por ella?

Y dicho esto dejó el pergamino en sus manos, ambos arrodillados frente al otro, como aquella vez que ella le entregó por primera vez la llave que daba cuerda al reloj de oro que guardaba entre sus ropas.

Más tarde regresaron a la cabaña para cenar todos juntos, dar las últimas especificaciones y prometerse los unos a los otros que se cuidarían de los peligros. Tenían un plan, que era más arriesgado y loco que tirarse de cabeza por un acantilado, pero justo en esos momentos necesitaban a más gente de su lado y debían efectuarlo.

Cuando James caminó por el corredor en dirección a la sala después de usar el servicio se encontró con Wendoline Darling quien arropaba a sus nietos que dormían en sus camas. Al estar la puerta abierta no pudo evitar observarla provocando que ella se percatara de su presencia.

-Deberás estar horrorizado- dijo Wendy.

Desde su llegada a Nunca Jamás no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas para platicar

-¿Qué dices?- respondió James sin entender a lo que la mujer se refería.

-Una madre que jamás esta al pendiente de sus hijos y que en lugar de quedarse en este sitio a cuidarlos sale de casa sin avisar como si estuviera en su ciudad natal y supiera volver a salvo. Debes estar horrorizado ante tal figura materna.

-No es mi percepción la que debería preocuparte, sino la de ellos- respondió después de un momento el hombre mirando en especial a la pequeña niña recordando la corona de flores que Florence aún llevaba en la cabeza.

-Siento mucho las molestias que ella esta causando.

-Salvo y Truman han salido en su búsqueda para traerla a casa... como cada noche- dijo con algo de resentimiento el capitán, pues el hecho de que sus hombres tuvieran que ir a perseguirla si en la noche ella no regresaba representaba una cierta molestia ya que ella no era una niña.

-Es una estúpida- reclamó la mujer en voz muy baja sorprendiendo al pirata de escucharla hablar así de su propia hija.

-Wendy, quiero que sepas que si a tu hija le ocurre algo, será por su propia estupidez.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tengo entendido que cuando llega a esta casa a altas horas de la noche es porque Truman y Salvo la encuentran en algún bar cercano hundida en el alcohol.

-Y cuando despierta por la tarde después de dormir apenas come algo y se vuelve a ir- completó Wendy a la idea del hombre.

-¿Puedo preguntar como consigue dinero para beber en esos sitios?- inquirió el hombre mirando a la anciana.

-He de suponer que cuando empacamos nuestras cosas ella habrá traído dinero de casa, además de sus joyas. Al no saber cuanto tiempo permaneceríamos aquí...le sugerí traer cosas de valor, es por ello que la caja musical de oro esta aquí y ustedes podrán ofrendarla en la aldea que visitarán.

-Siento que te esté causándote problemas, se de primera mano lo que es decepcionar a tu propia madre.

Entonces Wendoline le miró con cariño.

-Tu madre debió ser la más afortunada con un hijo como tú- respondió ella.

James sonrió de lado antes de atreverse a contestar.

-No, yo no fui un hijo ejemplar. Abandonarla no fue un acto muy valiente por mi parte. Pero cuando eres joven, muy pequeño en mi caso, y quieres cosas nuevas...no piensas en el daño que causas a los que te aman. Sólo piensas en tu propia satisfacción.

-¿No la volviste a ver después de irte?- pregunto la mujer mirándolo con atención.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no me fui a vivir una pequeña aventura para volver a casa y crecer Wendy. Yo decidí crecer lejos de casa.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza.

-El tiempo es cruel, corre demasiado deprisa para quienes disfrutan y muy lento para quienes sufren. Puedo imaginar el dolor de tu madre al no saber nada de ti por tantos años.

James se perdió en la mirada azul de Wendy, y se preguntó como muchas otras veces en su vida, como habría reaccionado su madre si él, al igual que Wendy, hubiese vuelto a casa después de haber vivido su primera aventura, en lugar de internarse en el mar y navegar en él durante muchos años más.

-Estoy segura de que te hubiera perdonado- dijo ella a una pregunta que la boca de James jamás hizo en todos los años que estuvo lejos de su hogar, pero que vivía instalada en su corazón desde el momento en que partió en el primer barco hacia el mar- el hecho de que hubieses vuelto habría sido suficiente para ella, habrías vuelto sano y salvo a casa.

-Bueno, no tan sano- dijo él levantando el garfio para que ella pudiera verlo. Y entonces ambos se echaron a reír.

-Ella habría sido tan feliz de verte volver. Apuesto que tan feliz como el día en que te dió a luz y te conoció por primera vez.

A James se le detuvo el corazón ante esas palabras. Y por un momento, le creyó con toda convicción.

-Nunca te pedí perdón por quererte herir cuando nos conocimos- dijo él.

-Olvidemos eso James, estos son otros tiempos, si yo hubiese entendido lo que ahora sé sobre ti y Peter Pan, nuestra historia habría sido distinta.

-Qué suerte que no arruiné tu infancia con todo este embrollo en ese caso.

-No habría sido posible, toda esta desdicha comenzó cuando Benton se enamoró de Rachel. Ella al igual que mi hija Jane, no supo jamás ser una buena esposa y mucho menos una buena madre- contestó ella con tristeza acariciando el cabello de su nieto.

James habría contestado algo ante esa aclaración de no ser que los ruidos de voces en la entrada de la casa llamaron su atención. Tanto él como Wendy extrañados por escuchar que esas voces aumentaban en tono salieron de la habitación cerrándola puerta para que el ruido no despertara a los niños.

Caminaron hacia la entrada y vieron en el portón a Benton junto con su hija impidiendo la entrada a Jane, quien desde el exterior a un lado de Truman y Salvo les gritaba con furia. Todos comenzaban a empaparse debido a la lluvia que caía en esos momentos.

-No son nadie para impedirnos entrar- gritó Jane desde la puerta

-Desde luego que entrará a casa señora Brenett pero ese hombre no lo hará- contestó Benton señalando a un sujeto con ropas maltrechas y evidente estado de ebriedad, que la acompañaba.

-Ya les he dicho que es un amigo, necesita refugio como nosotros.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Jane?¿Traer a un desconocido a la casa donde se resguardan tus hijos? - intentó razonar Annie sin dejar de mirar al hombre que intentaba acercarse a Jane pero era detenido por Truman quién era mucho más grande y fuerte que él.

-A ti no debería importarte lo que hago con mi vida- dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras debido a su embriaguez.

-No le concierto que le hable de esa forma a mi hija- dijo Benton enseguida.

-Ustedes solo son un par de muertos de hambre, más que acabados cuando Barba Negra los encuentre.

Entonces Annie sintió que la hacían a un lado con fuerza. Era Wendy quien con rapidez se había acercado a Jane para abofetearla haciendo que volteara el rostro por el impacto.

Jane con su rostro enrojecido y cubierto de mojado cabello comenzó a reír.

-Ahora estás de su lado- se burló Jane entre risas.

-No vuelvas a referirte a ellos de esa manera. Después de todo lo que han hecho por ti. Prefieres largarte con inmundicia como él- comenzó a recriminar Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos- prefieres a un hombre que a tus hijos.

-Es su culpa que mi hijo este prisionero, es a ella a quien buscaba. ¿Porqué no se la llevaron a ella?, mis hijos son lo que más amo.

-Mientes- dijo Wendy alzando la voz - de ser así tu esposo Víctor no te hubiera abandonado.

-No menciones a ese infeliz.

-Llevabas hombres a tu casa sin importar que tus hijos estuviesen ahí, cometías adulterio mientras tu esposo salía al extranjero para trabajar y poder brindarles una vida digna. Todo mientras el pequeño Víctor podía observar cómo casi cada día llevabas un hombre distinto.

-¿Cada día? Exageras.

-Gracias al cielo mis pequeños Daniel y Margaret eran unos bebés que a diferencia de su hermano no se daban cuenta de nada.

-Estoy muy cansada para estas estupideces, déjenos entrar- dijo Jane pero James se había adelantado a los Wayne y ocupando su alto cuerpo impidió la entrada de la mujer.

-¿Tú también guapo? Por favor, se un buen hombre y déjame ir a mi habitación. Si gustas podrás acompañarme- replicó ella mordiéndose el labio intentando inútilmente seducir al hombre.

-¡Hey imbécil esa mujer es mía!- respondió el ebrio hombre logrando escapar de Truman en un descuido y acercarse a James sacando una daga de su saco.

Cuando el hombre arremetió contra el capitán éste sin problema detuvo el ataque con su Garfio sin decir palabra. Con el ceño fruncido y harto de la situación.

Truman se acercó al hombre para tomarlo del saco y literalmente levantarlo para arrojarlo al suelo, provocando que este se llenada de lodo.

Jane al observar la escena soltó una carcajada e intentó ingresar a la casa.

Pero la mano izquierda de James firmemente rodeando su cuello la detuvo.

-Escúchame con atención porque no lo repetiré, no vas a tratar a tu madre como una idiota frente a mi. Vas a entrar a esta casa para no volver a salir sin el consentimiento de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Te harás cargo de tus hijos como se supone debes de hacer mientras nosotros iremos en busca de Víctor. Juro por lo más sagrado que te la verás conmigo si por tu culpa, cualquiera bajo este techo llega a tener problemas. ¿Me oíste?

-Maldito imbécil- se escuchó la voz del ebrio hombre en el suelo quien en un momento sacó una pistola apuntando a James, pero un golpe certero en su cuello impidió su cometido.

Todos miraron a Salvo con su propio pangran arremeter varias veces el cuello del hombre hasta arrancar la cabeza de su cuerpo. Tres golpes firmes y nada más.

-A mi capitán no, hijo de puta- declamó el pirata tomando la cabeza decapitada del hombre y arrojándola a los pies de Jane con una macabra sonrisa mientras ella perdía el color del rostro ante tan hórrida escena.

En un instante la mujer se deshizo del agarré de James que en ese momento había disminuido y hecho a correr hacia el interior de la casa dejándolos a todos junto al cadáver empapados por la lluvia.

-Eso ha sido lo más desagradable que he tenido que presenciar en mi vida Salvo- dijo Benton al hombre quien no dejaba de sonreír contagiando a Truman y al mismo James. Gestos que Annie y Florence no pasaron por alto, no había duda de lo sanguinarios que eran esos hombres

-Pues acostúmbrate Benton, porque todos aquí nos estamos jugando la vida, como este pobre diablo- respondió Salvo mirando la cabeza cerca de los pies de su capitán -será mejor que recuerdes tus lecciones de combate por si te encuentras en alguna situación de riesgo y debas defender a todos aquí. Wendoline se había tapado los ojos, no tenía intención de observar más ese hombre muerto.

-Será mejor que ese cadáver no este aquí afuera para cuando los niños despierten...si no les importa- dijo Wendy con las manos en su rostro. James con un puntapié hizo rodar la cabeza hasta donde estaba Salvo para que éste la tomara.

-Descuide mi señora, enseguida lo retiro- dijo Truman cargando sin problema el cuerpo de un solo movimiento.

-Mi señoras- llamó la atención Benton a Wendy y Florence, intentando al igual que Wendy no mirar los rastros de sangre y mucho menos al cadáver - Será mejor que entremos, todos tuvimos un día agotador.

Estando de acuerdo con el hombre las mujeres siguieron a Benton al interior de la casa, Truman y Salvo se llevaron el cuerpo y la cabeza del hombre dejando solos a James y Annie.

-No le costó nada asesinarlo- dijo Annie mirando como los hombres se llevaban el cuerpo a lo lejos desapareciendo calles más adelante.

James la miraba con atención.

-Annie...la guerra es inminente.

-Lo sé- se apresuro a contestar.

-Es tu vida o la de tu contrincante, nunca lo olvides, ellos no se detendrán por el simple hecho de que seas mujer, o de que pidas clemencia.

-No sería capaz de...

-Debes- le interrumpió enseguida él tomándola del brazo para que la mirase -Debes y lo harás si te encuentras en peligro. Prometí a tu padre devolverte sana y salva a él, pero tienes que ayudarme a cumplirlo porque no soy Dios para estar en todo momento a tu lado, Annie en un combate podemos quedar divididos y podrían tomar ventaja de eso. Tienes que seguir practicando y mentalizarte en hacer lo imposible por salvarte.

Ella trago saliva pesadamente ante la posibilidad. Asintió.

-Bien, ahora regresemos al Roger. Debemos descansar- pero al ver que ella no se movía del lugar la miró con duda.

-Ellos estarán bien. ¿Cierto? No les ocurrirá nada mientras no estemos.

-Leandro me aseguró que los hombres de esta aldea los protegerán y mantendrán en secreto su localización. Si él confía en ellos, yo lo haré. ¿Te has despedido ya de tu padre?

Al ver que ella asentía la tomó de la mano para acercarla a él y juntos caminaron hacia el muelle. Estaban tan lejos de la buena sociedad en esos momentos, su vida corría tanto peligro y estaban tan hartos de la situación que ni siquiera Benton se preocupaba porque Annie pasara las noches con James en su navío. El confiaba plenamente en el pirata, y sobretodo en su hija. Era una mujer fuerte.

En esa isla, el qué dirán era la menor de las preocupaciones de los Wayne.

Tomaron una ducha juntos, por primera vez compartiendo el tacto de sus cuerpos mojados mientras se fundían en besos y abrazos. Garfio volvió a hacerle el amor no solo en la ducha, sino más tarde en la cama nuevamente antes de caer totalmente saciados. James fue el primero en quedarse dormido, pero Annie nerviosa por lo que estaba por acontecer no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía algo culpable de estar disfrutando junto a James de una tibia cama mientras allá afuera Víctor seguía siendo esclavo de Peter Pan. Ella jamás había sentido tanto desprecio por una persona además del que sentía hacia Rachel. Peter se había vuelto su enemigo número uno en esos instantes, estaba segura de que rescataría al niño y después, de alguna manera, con la ayuda de todos los piratas que la rodeaban y que por fortuna del destino estaban de su lado, se encargaría de que pagara por lo que había hecho.

Y después ajustaría cuentas con Rachel.

Tapada con una sábana sentada en el amplio sillón que daba hacia la ventana del camarote, Annie contempló mucho tiempo más la noche estrellada, tan infinita. Ni siquiera Londres tenía noches como aquella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si, lo sé. De milagro alguien me seguirá leyendo después de tardar. Pero menos excusas y más acción ¿O cómo era?

¿Qué tal el primer encuentro de estos dos?

Yo no sé ustedes pero ya estaba deseando que el momento llegara. Y estoy más que feliz del resultado. Y una promesa que les hago es que no será el único encuentro qentre nuestros protagonistas. Ahora si se acerca más acción, las cosas por supuesto no les serán fáciles a nuestros queridos protagonistas, veamos como les va en su próximo destino.

¿Algún perverso o perversa gustó de este capítulo? Espero que así haya sido...

Estoy enamorada de Lady Florence y de James, no es una exageración cuando escribo que ambos son hermosos. Quién haya leído o vaya a leer la obra de P. D. Baccalario en quién me baso para escribir esta historia entenderá de lo que hablo y que no exagero en ello. Alguien cercano a mi me preguntó que porqué éste garfio no es cruel y vengativo como las películas de Disney, bueno, la respuesta ya la he dado, éste James Garfio está basado en el mismo personaje de la obra "La verdadera Historia del Capitán Garfio" del autor antes mencionado, y éste hombre es como todos nosotros, un ser humano lleno de defectos, miedos, ansiedades y sobretodo un pasado que le pesa en el alma, además de que no es físicamente como Disney nos lo muestra, oh claro que no, éste pirata sí que es guapo. Si lo quieren así y no han leído el libro que les menciono, imagínenselo como lo interpreta Jason Isaacs y caigan rendidos ante su guapura ( jajaja)

De eso va mi historia, por supuesto que me inspiro en obras como las de James Barrie y Disney para más personajes y tramas, claro que sí, pero éste James es un hombre con más historia de la que Disney nos llega a contar (que apenas es nada por cierto).  
Alguien por ahí acertó en que me he inspirado también en las películas de Tinkerbell, claro que sí, he hecho una mezcla de varias películas y libros que giran en torno a nuestro querido capitán, y aquí tienen los resultados que desarrolla mi enferma mentecilla.

Que maravilla que hayan llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que aún no me abandonan.

¿Alguien más sintió envidia de nuestra querida Annie? Los colores se me subieron al rostro solo de releer el capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
